The Black Knight Returns
by TeaMDbzNaruto
Summary: A new Entity has appeared in the Elemental Nations, and is not happy with this turn of events...what will happen to the world of Naruto if The Dark Slayer himself were to be involved? What will he Change? Rated M in case. Canon Pairings...Vx? - to be announced...
1. Prologue

Prologue: Devil Sunday

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction…and this is Very Short

 **(Well it's finally happened…..I'm making my first Fanfiction…I'm doing this myself so please be easy on me….hope you enjoy ^_^)**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Prologue: Devil's Sunday**

How long has he been here?

Five years? Six?

He doesn't know for sure….he stopped counting after the First year.

Ever since he was captured and controlled by that _**BASTARD,**_ he has been trying to find a way to release himself from the shackles that bound him to his… _Employer_. He was able to find one…..in the answer of his Foolish Brother **(1)**. Unwilling to admit it, he was grateful that his Brother was able to unknowingly free his tortured soul from his supposed _Master's_ grasp.

He only had a short time to escape, but the only regret that he had was leaving his mother's gift behind with his Brother **(2)**. So with the clothes on his back and his Father's Sword at his hip once again, he was able to escape the confines of his "Prison" to find a suitable exit anywhere away from _HIM_. He had found one, and only one that led to a completely different, and to him, VERY primitive part of the world….odd enough this exit was next to a seemingly man-made gate that didn't look natural to him at all **(3)**. But with how weak he was after his "meeting" with his Brother, and with his _Employer_ trying to get him back for failing his "Job", he went through it…..feeling more pain than he would have thought he would. At some point, he realized that his sword split in two, _**TWO**_ , and went back to the way he went to enter this exit as he kept going without it.

So after landing somewhere in the middle of a dirt road in a forest, possibly in unwelcomed territory, weaponless, in pain, his clothes ripped, tattered, and drained of stamina…there was only one thing he could do. Drag himself away from the dirt road and rest under a tree. At least he knows that with a good day's rest that he'll be 100% by morning.

Yeah….

That hadn't gone as well as he thought because no sooner did he move towards the tree, he gets surrounded by several Abyss Demons ready to cut down any loose ends as their _Master_ has dictated them to do.

Despite not having any weapon and drained of energy….he was still prepared to fight off the Demons Hand-to-Hand. So after sluggishly getting up and preparing to fight these _Demons_ till his dying breath….he never expected to see Humans, Samurai on top of that, come to his aid and protect him by cutting down these Demons left and right.

After that whole incident had finished, he was ready to leave once again, until one of the Older Samurai had come forth and started to ask him questions in a different Language, Japanese **(4)**. With all his travels, Japanese was the first language he learned while training with his sword and decided to indulge in what the Aged Samurai was asking….for now. So giving him the bare minimum of info (what he was doing and what were those "Things") he had asked where he was or near. Answer?

The Trails near the Land of Iron….

What?

Well after keeping his cool in front of the Older Male, while mentally berating himself, he had asked what will happen now. The Older Samurai, who seem to be in charge of the others, has decided that he will "escort" him to Land of Iron. Too tired to go against it, he asked how he found him and the man's name before he goes with him. His answer?

We have Sensors stationed in the surrounding areas.

And the Older Samurai's Name is Mifune.

And since Mifune gave his name to him…..it was only appropriate that he asked his name too.

He only said one word though. And it was said in an icy tone when he addressed him.

"Vergil."

 **(a/n) Well there u have it. The Prologue of my First story here….if u want to give me criticism, all are welcome and accepted….there will be more to come hopefully and I'm glad I was able to get this out…**

 **(1)It's obvious who his Brother is**

 **(2)The Amulet he had always carried**

 **(3)The Artificial Hell Gate in DMC4**

 **(4)It's only appropriate that I say that**

 **Get ready for there will be more to come soon….**

 **Signed, TeaMDbZNaruto**


	2. Chapter 1:Public Enemy

Chapter 1: Public Enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction

 **(A/N: I have an OC that will be used for this story-heads up)**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Chapter 1: Public Enemy**

After the conflict between the "Samurai" and the Demons that had followed me had ended, I was to be escorted to their home for questioning. I'm still too weak to fight and with various wounds I had sustained from my Brother, so I had no choice but to comply with their wishes…for the moment. I'm not worried about these humans, I'm more worried about the fact that, after bypassing the portal before I arrived here in this unknown land, my sword, _Father's Sword_ , is no longer with me. My prized possession, _**Gone**_ and _**Unusable**_ after watching it _Break_ in _**TWO**_!

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Can't afford to succumb to anger in "hostile" territory, especially with these Humans here.

Taking me with them, we began our arduous trek to the Land of Iron.

 **(TIME SKIP) – 1 Hour later**

We haven't spoken to one another since our trek to this supposed "Land of Iron". I guess they want to save the talking to when I get questioned. I did start to take in the Samurai that have been escorting me. None stuck out to him really since they had masks; some were young looking and a few looked to be seasoned serious swordsman who take their profession very seriously. But the only one to interest him was the Older Samurai by the name of Mifune. The Old man had long, grey hair, which almost reaches down to his waist, with bandages wrapped around his head with a long grey goatee and mustache. He wore a Green Traditional Samurai Armor with his sword at his left hip. The Sword itself didn't look impressive to say the least, but any blade can be dangerous in the hand of an experienced sword master.

My thoughts were interrupted when we appeared before a great blue stone bridge that ended with what he believed to be a Torii gate with the "Samurai" kanji emblazoned on top. There seemed to be stone statue of a sheathed sword holding weights on both sides.

"Well kid, welcome to the Land of Iron" said Mifune, surprising me a bit because he hasn't talked since we started this little journey.

We continue walking to the end of the bridge as the large doors open for us. As we walk I see how the civilization is in this land, and it seems just like he thought it would be. There wasn't that much advances in technology, if there was any. The people had these odd clothing of tunics, kimonos, and others. And the homes were either made of metal or stone, but were not tall like the buildings he was used to. Some places had shops for clothing (he needs to remember this later with the state of his clothes), food, weapons, and the like but before he could look any further he was already taken to the center of the city. He wasn't able to look at the rest of the building because he was quickly sent inside and taken inside a corridor where he placed inside one of the rooms. He was placed on a chair on the end of a table where there was another empty chair in the other end with a mirror right behind it…guess they have finally decided to "question" him.

So he waited….

And waited….

Waited some more…..

Maybe they will come faster if he thought of something to occupy his time being wasted here….

He thought how his Brother would simply taunt him for getting in a situation like this. With all his power, to be taken by humans like this is simply embarrassing to say the least. At least his power is steadily growing now that he has been resting. When he is at full capacity he can finally leave -…what was that?

He had just felt something off with his power….something that shouldn't be there…..something _Tainted_. The last time he felt that was when he was under _**HIS**_ care when he was captured.

(Damn that _**Mundus**_ ,) he thought bitterly. ( _If I wasn't captured by him he would not have polluted my powers with his and wouldn't have to worry_.) he continued, already thinking of ways to suppress the ever growing taint from spreading.

His train of thought was interrupted when a Samurai had opened the door and took a seat at the empty chair across from him.

( _Looks like the questioning is starting_ …) he thought again. Hoping to get this over and done with, he sat up straighter and put his hands on the table. Hands closed an inch apart from one another.

He looked at the Samurai. To him he was another Faceless Swordsman. It doesn't matter him though.

"Alright, let's get this over with." The Samurai said with a gruff voice. "I'll start off simple with you to confirm what you say is true…..What is your Name?" he finished while staring at the white-haired male waiting for an answer, looking for any sign of deceit in his eyes or body language. All he got back was a dead icy stare back into his own eyes that nearly made him involuntarily shiver. Before he was able to ask the question again with "persuasion", the white-haired male responded with a dark tone.

"Vergil"

"What? No surname?" the samurai shot back lightly to ease tension a bit.

Silence.

Narrowing his eyes at the white-haired kid he went straight to the next question.

"What were those….Things that were about to attack you?" he asked.

"Demons." Vergil replied swiftly.

"Oh? Well that explains a lot…" he trailed off. "Are there more after you?" he asked with a bit of force in his voice.

"Yes." He said with no hesitation.

"Really now? And what do you plan to do about them?" the Samurai said sarcastically.

Vergil's eyes darkened at that question. " _Kill them_." He said angrily.

The Samurai's eyes had widened at the tone in Vergil's voice, noticing the deep seated anger and loathing he had for them. ( _Not surprising really in the state he is in now_ ) he thought.

"I highly doubt you can in that condition." He said pointing at how damaged Vergil's clothing was. They were salvageable, but it looked like he just came back from fighting Mifune-sama and living to talk about it. "Besides" he continued "You don't have a weapon on you. You're practically Defenseless."

Vergil smirked a bit. ( _Then he should see my Summoned Swords_.) "Get me a Sword …..we'll see how Defenseless I am then."

Laughing at the comment Vergil made, the Samurai replied "So you're a Swordsman then eh?"

Vergil smirked once more. "You can say that."

"Heh" folding his arms together, "Mifune-sama will be the judge of that…." He said. "What do you plan on doing if we release you?" he finished.

"Leaving." Vergil said looking straight at the man's eyes.

They stared at each other for well over 30 seconds until the Samurai smirked and got up. He walked up to the door and knocked a twice. The door opened and he left.

 **(Location: Other Room)**

The door opened and the Samurai that was talking to Vergil walked in, seeing Mifune and a young Blonde Female Samurai wearing similar armor in blue and white side by side watching the White-haired male on the other side of the mirror.

"Had a nice chat?" said the Blonde woman.

"I'll tell you this much Sanbashi **(1)** he's not lying." He said.

"We know. I just want to make sure he is not a threat to our lands." Mifune said.

"He said he can use a blade?" Sanbashi said. "Maybe we should put him to the test?" she finished.

"It might work, given the right incentive?" the other Samurai said.

"Only if he agrees." Mifune said. "If he does, then Sanbashi he is your responsibility. Until then I shall have a talk with him." He said.

"Hai" they both said.

Mifune walks up to the door and leaves.

Sanbashi looks at the other Samurai that's been staring at Vergil through the one way mirror shaking a bit. "Hey, why are you nervous now?" she asks in suspicion "You were all fine a minute ago?"

"I-i don't know, but I get the feeling that he's watching us." He said.

"Huh?" she replied unintelligently.

"Look at him!" he exclaimed pointing at him.

Raising an eyebrow she turns her head to look at Vergil…..only for him to look dead at her Blue Eyes.

"Uhhh…" she waves a bit to make sure and surprising her and the other occupant in the room, Vergil smirked and nodded his head in her direction.

"He might be Trouble." he said.

Sanbashi wordlessly agreed

 **(A/N) Well first chapter here and I gotta say I thought it was shorter…Just so you know**

 **(1)Sanbashi is my OC and buy yourself a damn cookie if u figure out what imma do with her and what relation she has to the Naruto series**

 **But until then thanks again and hope I can upload more soon in the near future.**

 **Signed, TeaMDbZNaruto**


	3. Chapter 2:Temptation

Chapter 2: Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction

 **(A/N)**

 **To daniel 29: don't worry about Naruto's role for the moment cause I need to flesh out Vergil's story**

 **To boomflakes: you get half a cookie lol! I'll let u figure out which one you were right in.**

 **To ryne11: a bit of AU and yes to both on Vergil and Naruto.**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Chapter 2: Temptation**

 **(Location: Hallway)**

Mifune was looking through the small window on the door, watching the small interaction between his two samurai. He had heard what they had said and done, and to see them so unnerved told him to proceed with even more caution with this "Vergil" character. To acknowledge the fact that there were other people at the other side of the mirror must mean that might be a sensor.

Mifune walks to the door that leads to the interrogation room, and looks through the small window. He see the young man still sitting down. He was about to open the door until Vergil had turned his head slightly towards the door and looks at the small window. (Ok he is definitely a sensor.) Mifune thought.

 **(Location: Interrogation Room)**

Vergil had seen the door open to reveal the aged samurai Mifune walk in to sit at the empty seat across from him. Smirking at the Old man, he sees his right eye twitch a little, unnerving him.

(Now I see why Dante likes to bother people.) thought Vergil with understanding. "So…What is it that intrigued you enough to question me yourself….Mifune- _sama_?" Vergil said mockingly at the end.

Mifune, hardening his eyes to an even glare asked, "All I want to know is where you plan to go if you were released?" Seeing Vergil's hand twitch involuntarily gave him more information than before. Quickly responding, he said "If you don't know for the moment, maybe you could take residency here until you are ready to leave." (And maybe keep an eye on him more for the time being.) he though at the end.

Vergil knew that Mifune wanted to keep watch on him, but maybe staying in this "Iron Country" would allow him to get his bearings on obvious unfamiliar territory. But even he knew that Mifune knows something. Question was, what?

"What's in it for you?" Vergil said in slight suspicion.

"With the little bit of information we were able to gather, I know that you carry no distinct symbols or marks that affiliate you to any other village…" Mifune trailed off. "Obviously you have no form of weaponry on your person, meaning no shuriken or kunai so you are not a Shinobi." He said.

Vergil narrowed his eyes in surprise. (Shinobi?) he thought.

Before he could continue, his train of thought was interrupted by Mifune speaking"…You also mentioned in passing about using a sword. Now that has in fact piqued my interest, but for now my duty to my people outweighs my curiosity of your skill. For now, it is irrelevant, for I feel no ill will from you that would do any harm to my people. So I shall give you a choice."

Vergil sat quietly listening to the Old man. He did feel a little irked having his skills questioned by him but had let it go due to the supposed choices the old man would give.

Mifune continued "You can either stay within Iron Country, where we will have you monitored for the next six months on a probationary period. You would be able to fix your clothing," Mifune points at Vergil's tattered clothes "have a place to stay, have an income that would be provided for essentials, and if deemed trustworthy can have your own blade for protection and might be able to do jobs on your own." Mifune paused to let it sink in.

Vergil figured he would start with the obvious "join us" approach and knew the next option was most likely. "Or?" Vergil had said wanting to get it over with.

Mifune faintly smiled at the young man's anxiousness to continue. (I know he will choose wisely.) he thought. Continuing he said out loud while stoning his face once more he replied "Or, you will be locked within a cell for an indefinite amount of time, constantly having interrogation sessions no doubt wasting my time and yours until we think is we have extracted sufficient information from you." He said. "I trust you will make the right decision, for this will be limited and will make one for you should you not make one in the next 15 minutes." He said looking at the dark colored clock hung behind Vergil.

Vergil did have to give it to the Old man. Mifune really believed that he cornered him, trying to manipulate him. But that probably would have worked if he was… _Human_. But he will play his game, after all he would get something out of it in the end. Although having a new sword does sound tempting to him, Vergil knew they won't compare to Yamato.

"Fine" Vergil had said "It would seem I have no choice but to choose option one." He said sounding slightly bored. "So can we leave and hopefully get my attire fixed." Crossing his arms slightly demanding that to be first thing to be done.

"Yes of course…" Mifune trailed off getting up and walking to the door. "As soon as you talk about those demons that attacked you at a later date." Mifune finished saying while opening the door.

Looking over at the open door where Mifune was, he could easily leave now that he rested at least for a little bit. More than likely at 40 percent of his power restored to him while keeping the _Taint_ at bay left by _Mundus_. But he will need these people's resources to help him at the moment. Pushing away the opportunity to gain information and power would be a foolish endeavor on his part.

Getting up and walking out the door near Mifune, he was greeted with the sight of two people, one of which he recognized as the interrogator from before. The other was a woman no older than he was that has long blond hair that ended in spikes and three bangs that spiked over her left eye, with dark blue eyes and a tan complexion. She wore similar armor like Mifune but the color scheme was that of white and blue armor with her katana at her back than on her waist.

"Since you have decided to take my offer about joining us, let me introduce to you your guide for the duration of your stay." Mifune had said to Vergil, motioning him to the woman.

"This is-" "Ah sir." The blonde woman had cutoff Mifune before he could reveal her name.

"Allow me to introduce myself sir." She had respectfully asked of Mifune. He had nodded to let her continue.

"My name is Sanbashi" she said nodding her head slightly while smiling and having her eyes closed in a reverse "u" shape, "and during your stay I'll be your glorified babysitter!" she said in a sickly sweet tone.

" _Sanbashi…._ " Mifune said seriously.

"Oh ok…" she said slouching, failing to lighten the mood. Straightening herself up, she corrected herself, with reluctance, "I'll be your…guide for the length of your probation. Anything you need to know or go within the village, I'll be the first to go to." She finished smiling.

"Good. Now that we have that out the way, I'll leave him to your care Sanbashi." Mifune finished.

"Hai." She said. Watching as both men walked down the corridor to leave, she turned to the only other occupant in the hallway. "Soooo…." She eagerly said having her hands behind her, "let's get those clothes of yours fixed. You looked like you went through Hell and back." She said walking away, smirking at him.

(You have no Idea.) Vergil thought as he followed her out the hallway.

 **(Timeskip: 1 Hour later)**

Trying to get Vergil to talk for the first 30 minutes was like a mission itself. She tried to lighten the mood (he kept quiet), asked what he liked (kept quiet), favorite food (silence). Hell she even tried being annoying by talking a lot about nothing. Only thing he said was "Are you always this cheery?" in a condescending way that made her pout angrily at him. So settling at giving him the tour in certain places in Iron country, she got him to the tailor to fix his clothes.

After another 30 minutes to repair the gashes from whatever it was that attacked him, Vergil's clothing was back to perfect condition. His Royal Blue coat with the white snake pattern going around the collar stopping at the left side over the heart, worn with pride once again as he checks for any imperfections. Seeing nothing wrong, he walks back to the Blonde woman as she takes the bill from the tailor, saying her leader will cover it.

Noticing Vergil isn't looking like he came out of a warzone, she beckoned him to follow her out the door to their next destination.

"Ok!" Sanbashi said loudly, "So right now I'm going to show you where you would get your weapon of choice if you prove yourself to Mifune." She finished smiling.

Vergil, despite trying to block out the Blonde Swordswoman's loud annoying voice from earlier, perks up unnoticeably at the notion of finding out what type of weapons this place has.

So walking to the weapon shop down the street, located between an ally and a local restaurant, they both entered the shop.

"So what do you think huh?" Sanbashi said trying to impress Vergil with the shops wide variety. Vergil looks around the room from the front, and even he can see that there are many types of weapons. From standard Katanas to Claymores, Axes, Wakizashis, and many others. But he feels something that wants him to look within the isles.

Silently looking around, Vergil looks around the isles where the katana stands where. Sanbashi closely watching Vergil as he looked at sword after sword, seemingly unimpressed but looking for something.

"Remember you can't get a blade yet." She reminded to Vergil who stopped looking at a katana inside a glass casing.

Vergil looked over at the seemingly ordinary katana sword within the glass case, wondering if this is the feeling that compelled him to stop at this blade. There should be nothing special to it, the sword inside a plain black scabbard with a silver ornate oval guard with its handle wrapped in a black and silver cloth with a silver cord **(1)**. But he feels as if the blade is calling to him. Wanting to be released-

 _ **(…spar...da…)**_

Now THAT really caught his attention. Widening his eyes at the demonic voice whispering his father's name in his head, he realized that this sword must be sentient. To recognize his power to be similar to his father must have caused the trapped blade to reawaken. He has to get the sword ou-

"I wouldn't recommend this particular blade." A familiar voice said, breaking his trance away from the sword. Turning his head to see Sanbashi next him, looking unnaturally serious while eyeing the blade behind the glass, she speaks again. "This Blade is very dangerous that even the most experienced of Sword masters would more than likely succumb to its curse **(2)**." She finished gravely.

"Curse?" questioned Vergil looking at the blade once more.

"Yes. It was said that those who wield it would gain incredible power, but at the loss of the wielders sanity." She paused, looking at the blade once more. "It's said that the blade overwhelms a person with so much bloodlust, those that are weak-minded turned the blade on themselves to sate its hunger for bloodshed." She paused again this time looking directly at Vergil, worried because he still kept quiet as his gaze is still upon the "cursed" sword.

"The man who forged it was said to have been possessed by dark spirits or just plain mad with killing, and more than likely passed that on to the swords he made." She continued. "Those that lived to wield the swords he made were said to have heard voices. Controlling them to kill the moment they had unsheathed their blade. There were many copies of these blades. All but this one were found and destroyed. But for some reason this one won't even budge. I don't know why but no matter what we try to do, we can't break the damn thing." She said directing her frustration at the sword in front of her.

"What is the name of the sword?" Vergil said more than likely getting the idea of who forged it.

"Muramasa." She said low while looking at the sword almost hatefully. Walking away she calls out to Vergil. "Come on we don't have all-" she's cutoff by the sound of a crash and screaming nearby. "Ah Shit! Vergil stay Here! I'll Be Right Back!" She yelled as she runs out the door of the weapon shop to stop whatever commotion happened

Vergil feels a demonic presence outside and would have proceeded to go outside and combat them if it wasn't for the sword that was in front of him. Sensing that more demons are close he turned to look outside only to look back at the sword once again.

 _ **(Let…me….ou...t…)**_

All Vergil did was narrow his eyes and made a decision. A decision that will change everything.

 **(a/n) Hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter. Now srry for the cliffhanger but I need time to work on the next chapter but don't worry I'll make em longer than better so without further adieu lol**

 **(1)Think of DmC Yamato (srry but for those that hate that game whatever say so and ill continue anyway)**

 **(2)The legend of the Muramasa blade if you look it up**

 **Drop a review and like if u wish and I'll be back to throw in another chap for u**

 **Signed, TeamDbZNaruto**


	4. Chapter 3:Taste the Blood

Chapter 3: Taste the Blood

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction

 **(a/n) Finally a fight scene…took a while to do this…have fun and enjoy**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Chapter 3: Taste the Blood**

After running out the weapon shop and leaving Vergil behind, Sanbashi looks at the other Samurai in the distance, appearing to be fighting several red clad scythe wielding enemies with tremendous speed and agility. Although these enemies are being cut down one by one more seem to take its place. Just as she was about to help her comrades, more of them appear from the alleyway and from atop of a few buildings landing in front of her. Seeing them up close really caused her to no longer think twice about fighting them. They looked like monsters, demons even, with their stone like faces and glowing red eyes and claws. Hearing the cackling of the demons in front of her, she gets ready by reaching for her sword from her back.

Scowling at the seven red demons in front of her she says, "You and your _Friends_ picked the Wrong village to mess with." While slowly unsheathing the sword on her back. "Well, let's see how well you can match up to me and Tatsumaki **(1)** " she finishes while smirking in excitement, fully unsheathing her blade and holding it out with her right hand. Its handle, wrapped in a green, black and white cloth, with the blade having a unique green tint shining from it. The demons inch closer in caution, now seeing the blade in her hand, but this does not deter them from slaughtering the human in front of them.

4 demons in front of her roared loud. Jumping and lunging at her with their scythes raised high, preparing to brutally shred the woman in front of them. Only for them to land and look around for the missing female. They were confused, until they heard the screech of one of their demon brethren being killed from behind them. They turn to see her sword impaled in one of their own, before pulling her sword out, and the demon bursts in a cloud of sand and dust.

"Huh….that's new…." Sanbashi says in subtle awe turning to the other 6 demons. Seeing them charge at her, she quickly duck and weaves under three swipes and blocks a fourth swipe with her sword. Spinning, she kicks the demon in front of her, and slashes at one towards her right, cutting the demon clean off from the waist, turning it to dust. Blocking her back, she quickly turns to slice the demon straight up the middle, killing that one.

"Four left." She mutters to herself. "No time to play games. I'm ending this Now!" as the final 4 demons charge at her, two on both sides and two in front. As if in slow motion, Sanbashi unclips her sheathe from her back and positions it to her side, and falls into a stance while slowly sheathing her sword. Channeling her chakra to her blade to the point that it was visible all around her, the demons can't turn back now that they have jumps at her. Sanbashi, finally reaching her peak at charging her blade at her side, sees them getting closer…..closer….

"SUKŌRU!" **(2)** Multiple wind blades had surrounded her in a protective dome-like fashion, slicing and shredding all that surrounded her with one stroke of her blade.

Screeching at the pain then disappearing into nothing, Sanbashi stopped her attack. She straightens herself up in a standing position once more, reclipping her sheathe on her back but keeping her sword out. Walking away to go back into the weapon shop where Vergil was waiting, the entrance of the shop was suddenly blocked by another one of those red scythe wielding demons. Falling into a stance with her sword in front of her once more she was prepared to kill this one-

 **SCHINK**

"Huh?" she says in surprise. Seeing the demon in front of her have its upper body slide off, from left hip to right shoulder before exploding in a cloud of dust and sand. When the cloud cleared it showed-

"Vergil!?" Sanbashi exclaimed in astonishment. Seeing the White haired male outside while all this fighting was happening shocked her, until she realized he was using a sword to save- _WAIT A SWORD!?_ She looks at Vergil's left hand and sees the very sword within its sheathe that she was afraid he was holding on to.

(Muramasa!) she thought urgently. Hastily walking to him she says angrily. "HEY! What the hell you doing with that sword knowing damn well-" she was cutoff with more screeches of the same looking demons jumping and landing surrounding both her and Vergil. "Shit." She says while holding out her blade out once more, "Listen let me handle-" Sanbashi gets cutoff again but this time by Vergil, who put his right hand to block her attempts to battle again. "Hey, you can't go out there and fight in the condition you're in. You'll get yourself Killed!" she says worriedly as he walks forward to the demons.

Vergil scrutinizes the demons that are in front of him, "Then Let's just See." **(3)** He says as he thumbs the blade open from its sheathe. At that gesture, one brave, or perhaps one foolish demon saw fit to jump at Vergil and attack him with its scythe. Only for Vergil to dash forward, bypassing all the demons and stop at the other end and slowly resheathe the sword, making the demon miss completely.

(Fast!) Sanbashi thought in awe. It didn't last long because the demon was in front of her now that it missed Vergil. Holding her sword up to defend herself from the demons attack, she notices the demon seemed to be in pain-

 **CLICK**

Covering her eyes a bit as she witnessed the demon burst into a cloud of dust, she saw that Vergil finished sheathing the Muramasa blade while narrowing his eyes.

(Holy Shit!) She thought in astonishment. (He might be as fast as I am!) now thinking that he may very well be ok fighting by himself.

Vergil looks on as all the other demons watch as their fellow brethren burst into nothing. Not wasting any time, Vergil dashes forward to his right, slicing one demon quickly. Dashing again at two others to the left, slicing one and spinning at the other, cutting it down as well having his back turned to the majority of the demons. Then throwing his sheathe behind his back with great power, impaling one unfortunate demon towards Sanbashis left, making her jump a bit, he started to dash forward at a few demons slicing three, and intercepting one in mid-air. Vergil unexpectedly threw Muramasa backhanded with his right to the demons behind him, where it spun like a boomerang, shredding the rest of the demons as it made its full revolution to be caught by Vergil's left hand. Dashing back, he resheathes his blade while still impaled in the demon he had thrown it. With a final click, all the demons burst in a cloud of dust and smoke, leaving only Vergil and Sanbashi in front of the weapon shop.

A few strands of his hair fell over from its original spiked push-back, slightly irritating him. Taking his right hand he pushes them back once more. " _sigh_ ….hmph." he smirks while looking back at Sanbashi, who was astounded at the level of swordsmanship he displayed.

(Amazing! I even believe he is on par with Mifune-sama with how fast he was!) she thought in awe when she had witnessed Vergil's speed and deadly precision with the Muramasa. "That was Great!" she said in excitement. "You and me should really spar- "Shh…" she was cut off by Vergil…Again!

She hates being cutoff while talking _Damnit_!

She was about to voice this to Vergil but he was walking forward again. Confused, she was gonna ask what was wrong until she felt it. More of those Red demons were hopping down from the roof of the building. Readying herself again she sees another sight to be amazed by.

Vergil hops high into the fray of demons in mid-air, spinning and slashing almost all the demons to dust, then righting himself to front flip Axe Kick one demon to plummet the ground hard. Spinning down, Vergil finishes the final demon with a vicious Helm Breaker with Muramasa in a crouch position, destroying the final demon to nothing. Twirling the Sword once more, he places it back in its sheathe, with only two to three inches still out, preparing to fully close the blade. But Vergil looks through the reflection of the sword, seeing the alleyway next to the weapon shop, knowing what was to come. When a Red Blur swept past Sanbashi, she dashed at the pursuing demon while yelling for Vergil's safety.

 _ **RWAAAROORR!**_

"WATCH OUT!"

 **ZZINNG**

 **SQUELCH**

 _ **RWAHHHWWRR!**_

Skidding to a halt, Sanbashi sees the red demon screeching and howling in pain as it hovers in mid-air behind Vergil, with a floating Light Blue Broadsword being impaled through its chest **(4)**. Vergil knew that this would be the last demon to attack him in a most cowardly fashion. Although he expected it no less, he still was offended by this gesture. So what better way to destroy this demon than through a slow….. _Painful_ …. _DEATH_!

 **CLICK**

Finally closing the sword, the Red demon explodes in a disturbing manner, as the glowing sword shatters like glass from within, leaving nothing left. The force of wind from the ensuing blast caused all of Vergil's hair to fall forward. Standing straight once more, with the Muramasa blade at his left hip, Vergil sighs once more. Sensing no more demons in the area, Vergil uses his right hand to brush his fallen hair back once more.

"What kind of jutsu was that?" Sanbashi said in awe. Never seeing a technique like that really intrigued her to no end. A sword made from nothing but the users chakra? Why didn't she think of that!

Still having his back turned to Sanbashi, Vergil grabs his chest lightly, grimacing slightly in pain. He ponders on not only the spreading _Taint_ , now causing him discomfort, but also on why _Mundus_ would only send lesser demons like the Hell Lusts after him in uncharacteristically large groups.

( _Mundus_ …What are your true intentions?) he internally questions to himself. Only time, and patience will answer his question. But until then-

"Hey." Vergil's train of thought was interrupted by the Blonde Swordswoman being serious again. "Now that it's over. Do you mind explaining to me _WHY_ you have The _Muramasa_ Blade with you?" she had said with a bit of anger directed at Vergil.

Whether it was from the Taint, loss of adrenaline, or the way she was scolding him. Vergil involuntarily shivered.

 **(a/n) YESS! I Finally made a fight scene. Hope you guys and girls enjoyed it. Damn thing was killer to make. Imma try to make them longer to read but it might take longer to upload so bear with me plz.**

 **(1)Tatsumaki (Tornado) will be the name of her blade**

 **(2)SUKŌRU (Squall) is burst of wind Sanbashi uses, slashing at everything around her in a protective dome.**

 **(3)Let's Just See – Devil May Cry 4 Special Edition ost Vergil trailer name HA HA**

 **(4)Vergil's Summoned Sword**

 **I'll be thinking on giving Vergil a gauntlet/greave based weapon at a later date and would put a poll soon on potential rivals for either Vergil or Sanbashi. But until then have fun Reading :)**

 **Signed, TeaMDbZNaruto**


	5. Chapter 4:The Truth(Chorus in Darkness)

Chapter 4: The Truth (Chorus in Darkness)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction

 **(a/n) I was able to put up a poll in my profile on who should be a part of the story to bring more variety and life to the characters here. You have three options on who can be reoccurring rivals to Vergil and/or Sanbashi so vote now. Also for a heads up, u can vote twice...The choices are:**

 **Jetstream Sam - Metal Gear Rising - 2**

 **Hisako – Killer Instinct - 1**

 **Rugal - King of Fighters - 0**

 **All Three - 0**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Chapter 4: The Truth (Chorus in Darkness)**

 **(Three Months Later - Forest Nighttime)**

The sounds of training can be heard loudly within the dark forest area near Iron Countries borders. Within we see Sanbashi slashing away at multiple wooden training posts with great speed. Not really thinking about her actions at the moment, she had even cut down a tree with her blade Tatsumaki.

" _sigh_...I really need to stop spacing out." Sanbashi had said tiredly to herself as she sheathes her sword. Walking away from the training ground and into the dark streets of the Iron Country, she couldn't help but think of what she heard from Vergil after the attack from the demons from before. "If what he said is true we really need to get stronger. Training by myself sucks." she had said to herself as she walks to her apartment. Bypassing various stores that were closed, Sanbashi stops near an open library, where she sees Vergil through the window, skimming over a few books. She had begun to think about what had happened recently since Vergil appeared.

After the battle against the demons three months ago, everything had eventually calmed down. But the people, civilians and Samurai alike, did witnessed how Vergil decimated the demonic attackers as if they were nothing but annoyances. From the safety of their homes and other buildings, many civilians had spoken of how a white haired swordsman with a blue long-coat, with tremendous speed killed multiple demons, where all you saw was a dark blue blur **(1)** , unintentionally making a legend out of himself. Even more so when some samurai had overheard Sanbashi talking to Vergil about wielding the "Demon" Blade Muramasa, and had let this fact slip to others about it. The news spread like wildfire, and nearly 1/2 of Iron country had known of the Swords new wielder by the end of the day. At the end of that week, a few countries and counting at least heard rumors of what had happened in the Land of Iron.

 ** _********************FLASHBACK**********************_**

 **(TIMESKIP-ONE DAY LATER - after the battle)**

 **(Location: Interrogation room)**

"You _really_ need to run that by me again... _Y_ _ou're_ telling me that the Muramasa _Accepted_ you to be its master!?" Sanbashi had said to Vergil incredulously as she paced back and forth, as Vergil calmly sat across from her while Mifune had leaned against the wall next to Vergil.

"I believe I had said that already..." Vergil had said in a deadpan monotone voice, obviously irritated with the woman in front of him while having Muramasa on the table in front of him.

"I find that hard to believe, _especially_ when its _THE MURA-FUCKING-MASA_ we are talking about!" she had said very loud to Vergil obnoxiously pointing at the sword on the table.

Picking at his ear with pinkie, something he would never be caught doing, but with the irritation with the woman's loud voice to his ears, he made an exception. "What is there for you to disbelieve what I just said? I have the sword, I'm not going on a killing spree, and I'm perfectly sane." Vergil said in annoyance once more.

"That's only now though! You did just kill off a bunch of Demons, so maybe the sword is sated for the moment. Why do you think we had people watching you after the fight yesterday? Maybe after, you would have felt the effects of its Bloodlust!" she had said hotly to Vergil. She is just looking out for him. She warned him of Swords curse, and he is still trying to play it off as if its nothing! She seen it first hand what happens Damnit!

Rolling his eyes at her frantic words, another action he wouldn't be caught doing, he sat quietly while folding his arms letting her speak, obviously growing tired. Looking over at Mifune, who has his eyes closed seemingly deep in thought about the matter that's going on, Vergil decided to ask him a question. Hopefully getting a sensible answer from him then from the hysterical blonde who was talking a mile a minute. "How do you feel about this Mifune?" cutting off Sanbashi's rant on how dangerous the sword is.

Sanbashi being cutoff...AGAIN...by Vergil asking Mifune-sama a question, looks over to her superior for an answer while pouting. (Hate being Cutoff...) she thought to herself angrily.

"..." no reply

Sanbashi's anger dissipating slightly over her confusion on why Mifune was not responding to the question, prompts her to go to him.

"Sir?"

"...zz..."

Hearing the small snores caused the diminishing anger from Sanbashi to rise even higher, to the point of having her face become extremely red, her right eye twitching and steam animatedly whistling from her ears.

" _HEY OLD MAN! WAKE THE HELL UP WHILE I'M RANTING!_ " She had yelled in Mifunes ear, causing him to stumble from his position, before quickly righting himself and brush his right arm sleeve of 'dirt'.

"Yes what was it you said again?" Mifune asked calmly, as if nothing happened.

" _I was saying how we should deal with this situation first..._ " Sanbashi said still simmering with frustration.

"...Can I ask why you are so adamant about keeping the Muramasa Vergil? It is a Dangerous Weapon, where its sentience causes the wielder to lose self control and becomes possessed by its dark influences." Mifune said, trying to calmly make Vergil reconsider his decision.

Looking over at the sword on the table made him think about his options. He knows that the sword is powerful, rightfully so. And if the humans here couldn't wield it like they did with the forgeries, then it will take more than a mere human to handle this weapon. But he won't tell them about himself being a demon. Oh no, that won't do. That information will be hidden until absolutely necessary. But he will give them one better.

"Wouldn't you like to know why the demons were attacking here instead?" Vergil had laid out the bait for them.

Now even though Mifune knew Vergil was avoiding the question, it was high time that he explain why demons were attacking his home.

"Fine." Mifune relented, though with the tone of his voice, you would swear he was holding back a bit of anger. "Tell us why you had two hordes of demons attack you, and then my people over the past 24 hours?" Mifune finished seriously.

"Well it is pretty obvious. They were sent after me by their _Master._ " Vergil had said with venom in his voice at the end.

Noticing this, Mifune asked, "Who was their Master?"

Vergil's eyes had darken considerably as he sat quietly. It was tense, but only for a moment. Both Mifune and Sanbashi could see the smoldering anger that Vergil had built up at the mere thought of the identity of the lesser demons Master.

" _Mundus..._ " Vergil had spat out his name like it was a disgusting taste in his mouth.

It may have caused Sanbashi to draw a blank on the name, but that definitely threw Mifune in for a loop. Legends of "The King of the Demon world" were just that, legends. Just like the tale of the "Legend of The Dark Knight" or that of the "Rikudō Sennin", the Founder of all Ninjustu. But to hear the Demon Kings name from the young man did not sit well with him.

"What kind of name is that?" Sanbashi cluelessly asked.

"Why is "Mundus" after you then?" questioned Mifune, hoping its not what he thinks it is.

"Lets just say...my fathers sins are my sins as well." Vergil replied slowly, looking at the sword once more.

Now Sanbashi had to ask something, "But what did your father do to this guy?" she says not knowing what's going on.

"...Father had..."worked" with Mundus for a time, doing everything he was _asked_ to do." Vergil said pausing a bit trying to alter the story of his father a bit. Continuing "But when Father had interacted with the very people that he was told to get rid of, those that were willing to fight for their homes against the demons under Mundus' command, he...had a change of heart. He had betrayed Mundus. He fought back for the people, dealing swift justice to the demons, and giving his own power to stop the demons and Mundus himself, before disappearing never to be seen from again." Vergil had said.

(It's just like the Legend of the Dark Knight...) Mifune thought grimly, now knowing what had happened. "I guess since he can't go after your father for the betrayal..."

"He will go after the next best thing...Me." Vergil finished looking at Mifune directly as he stared back with a look of understanding. "But he won't stop with just those lesser demons we had fought. No, he will send Bigger, Faster and even Stronger Devils after me and will devastate anything in its path to do so. That's why I need this sword. That's why I need More Power **(2)**." Vergil finished strongly.

Mifune saw it in Vergil's eyes. The undeniable truth in which he spoke told him of the untold dangers that he will encounter and face head on. And he will do so having the Muramasa in his grasp, with or without his consent.

Sanbashi on the other hand was thinking of how Powerful the demons this Mundus could bring here. And if he could bring more Stronger demons here, then how strong is he himself?

 *****************FLASHBACK END*******************

So after somehow convincing Mifune-sama to let him keep the sword, granted having to accept a week long full physical and mental evaluation to make sure nothing goes wrong, Vergil was allowed to stay with a shorter probation, at Vergils request, or to what Sanbashi thought was demands. He had asked to be allowed to leave after the allotted time frame was up, if anything had came up about demons in neighboring villages. Call it what you will, but even Mifune saw that Vergil was subtlety calling himself a liability. So after agreeing, all Mifune had asked was for someone to accompany him on his journey.

And guess who was chosen to win this "Wonderful" prize?

"ugh...why me?" Sanbashi said out loud while looking at Vergil still reading a book before closing it. He still had the Muramasa strapped on his left waist, not even influencing him in the slightest. Sighing once more she leaves once again to her apartment. "Oh well, maybe I can get something out of this." she had said. Hey, maybe she can sight see.

Unaware that dark forces are steadily moving.

 **(Location: Library - Same Time)**

Vergil had taken a liking at reading over a few historical books about the land here. Not only that, but scanning the map and various other findings like techniques within scrolls and folklore. It would seem that the Legend of his Father Sparda had indeed been spread here just like in his world, question is how? Maybe he'll look into it more when he leaves on his journey from Iron Country to attain more Power.

A few weeks ago, there have been rumors of two large but thin like structures being sprouted out from the ground colored in an unatural onyx black with whitish accents along the front and back of it **(3)**.He had asked Mifune to look into them to see if any of it was true, and to see if any demons were lurking about in the area. Mifune was going to do that anyway with no problem. He had guessed that after talking in private about his lineage months before and making the connection to The Dark Knight had maybe influenced him to do so. When the Samurai he had dispatched to find any information had came back, the results were more than satisfactory.

One was located near a train route in the now winter season of the Land of Spring. The other, near the Tenchi Bridge located near Kusagakure, Land of Grass. And the demons there were another thing that intrigued him. The samurai that came back obviously didn't engage with them because he was able to get back full descriptions on them. He knew two that were there in the Spring country, the Blades and the Frosts. The ones Mundus would call if he really needed a job done. But the other two in Grass country confused him slightly. One was like the Blades, but seem slightly different in terms of preference in head gear, but also in numbers. The other demon was an even bigger mystery, because it came out of a egg like cocoon, with its quote "pale wirey arms holding its green body up doing nothing but just stand there" end quote. **(4)**

After putting a book away, he had left to go back into the apartment he was given by Mifune to stay at. He did get the go ahead from Mifune to leave and investigate the one near Grass Country at the end of the week. But until then he will prepare for things to come. It seems Mundus was finally moving his pawns to play. Now its time for the Knight to move his. And he was not alone this time.

But from afar, unnoticed by even him, a bird had left its perch on top of a nearby building. And not just any bird. A crow.

 **(Location : Unknown)**

A lone male figure walked a in a dark narrow corridor in an underground base with a clipboard and a small folder in his hands. He had just finished another experiment for his master and he was about to submit his findings to him. He really did enjoy his position, especially with all the material he gets to work with. He would have kept going with his train of thought if he wasn't in front of the door where his Master resided.

Knocking on the door, he was greeted with a commanding "Enter" before opening the door and going into the large throne room of his master, where he sat on a lone chair inside. Honestly, what is the point of having all this space and only have one decorative "Snake" themed chair right in the middle of the room with only a few torches. Ah well, no point in questioning something as simple as that.

"Ahh Kabuto-kun" the man had addressed the now named "Kabuto" in front of him. "What is it that you have for me today?" He said with a deceptively silky smooth voice.

"Well just like last time, the test subject was unable to live through the procedure, like the last 20 from before...you know same old, same old." Kabuto said, his white hair visible from the torches,not really caring he failed, although the research was well worth it.

" _sigh_..." the man had palmed his face with his left hand in slight disappointment. "Ah well...there is always next time. What of your findings of the gate that appeared."

"Unfortunately i was unable to get close due to the combine efforts of the monsters there. I swear if it isn't those lizard creatures in packs hunting you down, its those plant things trying to latch on to you" Kabuto had said in irritation. At least he was able to mask his presence from them quite well.

"Shame really. I would have loved to learn more. But on to more pressing matters. When do you have your meeting with your old master?" He had said perking up a bit.

"With Sasori-sama?" Kabuto had asked in slight confusion. "In the next week and a half at the most, why-oh! Hehehe..." Kabuto had caught on at the last moment now chuckling at what his Master was implying.

"Kukukuku...i think it would be a great idea to show him how much you have "progressed" during your time away. Don't you think so, Kabuto-kun?" He had said with a cruel smirk with his Yellow Snake like eyes glint from the light of the fire.

"Hehe...Hai Orochimaru-sama..."

 **(A/N) Annnnd DONE! Yess! now the plot thickens! It seems good ol' Orochimaru will make an appearance. But what is this about business about gates? Well look below and find the answer...**

 **(1) The blue blur is the Trick ability he uses...it corresponds with the color of the coat he is wearing**

 **(2)"I need More Power" had to add it there.**

 **(3) Well what do you know. 2 hell gates from DMC4. I wonder who will be in them.**

 **(4) the Chimera seeds**

 **Well hope you guys enjoy that chapter, it might take me longer to do another now that the plot is getting good for me. Also VOTE VOTE VOTE I need to know who will be chosen by the time I finish the first hell gate!**

 **Stay tuned for more and comment all you want...no seriously all comments are welcomed**

 **signed, TeaMDbzNaruto**


	6. Chapter 5:The Hell Gate

Chapter 5: The Hell Gate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction

 **(a/n) Sooooo Sorry i took too long but College life likes to kick me in the Ass! But anyway. Well! It looks like the poll is heating up a bit, but I know you could do better than that. Nobody likes Rugal in the poll. Lol I feel bad for him. Anyway I hope you are surprised like I am for this chapter. So without further ado let's see the votes and get on with the 5th chapter.**

 **Jetstream Sam - Metal Gear Rising - 3**

 **Hisako – Killer Instinct - 2**

 **Rugal - King of Fighters - 0**

 **All Three - 0**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Chapter 5: The Hell Gate**

 **(Location: Unknown)**

A lone Crow flew through the air towards a cave near a large forest. It flutters its wings to a stop on the left shoulder of a man leaving the cave. Aside from the fact that this person barely has any features shown as he left the cave, due to the high collar black cloak and red cloud designs, you can tell it is a male….somewhat. His dark hair pulled in a low ponytail, with his bangs almost sweeping above his brow over his hitai-ate, his _scratched_ leaf hitai-ate signifying him as a missing-nin from Konohagakure no Sato. Looking over at the crow with his red eyes **(1)** he watched as it cawed at him a few times, before disappearing as if it was never there.

Another person left the cave after him, wearing the same cloak he had. Only difference is that this person was very tall with a large wrapped object and handle being carried on his back. On top of that he had pale blue skin and dark blue hair spiked upwards with his own scratched hitai-ate, signifying that he was from Kirigakure no Sato.

"Yo, Itachi. You ready to go yet? Leader-sama did give us another assignment." said the blue skinned male to the now named Itachi.

Staying silent for a brief moment, Itachi looked back at the large male and said quietly "Do you have everything ready then?"

"I should be asking you that. Besides, these past couple of months you've been awfully quiet...well more quiet than usual."

"It's nothing Kisame..." Itachi said in near silence. "Is the boat preparations ready?" Itachi said to Kisame as he turned around and walked away from the caves opening.

Kisame grinned a bit with his sharp serrated teeth showing as he walked a little faster to catch up to him. "Yup, all we have to do is get to the port and we sail off. Hope I don't freeze over there." Kisame had jokingly shivered at the notion to get an emotion from him. He quieted down after failing to do so.

"Good. We need to go if we are to check the phenomenon with these Gates." Itachi had finished. He had contemplated on how these occurrences started to happen in the first place.

First Leader-sama had called an emergency meeting three months ago. Saying that something mysterious had happened in Akatsuki HQ in Amegakure. A large Stone-like structure had risen from the ground near the Rain village. But with its appearance, it has caused nothing but constant trouble as it had released "demons" near the area surrounding it. The demons that were there were an even bigger mystery. Descriptions from Zetsu, the information gatherer of the Akatsuki, made some to look like ghosts than anything else with overly large scissors and scythes **(2)** , but they would stay in that designated area. Over the last couples of months two more had appeared in other places and now its their job to find any information on them. Now that they were walking, they set off to their next destination. One of the locations on where the gates were.

Snow Country.

 **[TIMESKIP: One Week Later]**

 **(Location: Forest)**

After leaving Iron Country, Both Sanbashi and Vergil, the latter of the two following the former, made their trek down the mountain side and into the forest that would allow them to go straight to Gate near Kusagakure. It had taken them a week of traveling and camping and are now a day away from reaching their destination. Sanbashi, holding on to her pack with her left, had been worried for some time as she was leading Vergil to the whereabouts of the mysterious gate in Grass country. Not only was she worried about what they would encounter there, but also whether or not Vergil would be in perfect health. Over the past couple of Months that Vergil had arrived, she had noticed that he had small bouts of pain. They would be few far in between, but after the past couple of days, the pains would come more frequently the closer Sanbashi had led Vergil to Grass. They hadn't encounter any bandits, ninjas, or Demons but the forest was unnaturally quiet.

Sanbashi was walking arms length ahead of Vergil as she had a small map drawn out, thanks to the tracker sent by Mifune-sama, of where the general location of the Gate was. She did notice that in the map that the Tenchi Bridge was not too far from here if they went right for a couple miles. But that wasn't where they had to go because far, far out to the right of their location, after coming into a clearing, the giant stone monolith of the Gate was just in their line of sight.

"Hehe...Well what do you know? We're almost there, Thank Kami!" Sanbashi had said exasperatedly, as she pointed at the dark stone structure.

Vergil looked on at the Gate while trying to ignore the tightening in his chest. The _taint_ from Mundus has been causing bouts of pain the more closer they got to the gate. It would most likely do the same if he were to go to the other gate as well. Grabbing his chest, he grits his teeth a bit and responded.

"Yes. Now lets get this over with already. I don't want to be here anymore then necessary." Vergil says to Sanbashi, practically ordering her as he scowled at the Gate from afar.

Seeing Vergil walking ahead of her, Sanbashi grew more worried for him. He seemed more hostile than before. And the pain he keeps trying and failing to hide was getting to him.

(It must be the presence of the demons or something...) she tried to speculate in her thoughts. She quickly catches up to him going to another clearing in the forest area.

Vergil had kept an eye and an ear for any demons that may attack him or Sanbashi as they trekked onwards. Walking a couple of feet they see that the clearing had a few giant boulders here and there-

 **BIIIIIIRRNNGGG**

Well speak of the Devil and he shall appear.

"What the Fuck was That!" Sanbashi yelled in surprised as she turned around at the odd sound. Sanbashi sees the entrance to the second clearing become closed off by a web of Solid Red Energy **(3)**.

Vergil, not surprised at this, readies himself as he stood tall facing forward, waiting to see what type of Minions Mundus had decided to use as cannon fodder.

"They're coming..." Vergil said strongly to Sanbashi.

"Huh? Who is coming?" Sanbashi turned around and had already taken Tatstumaki out in front of her.

" _Demons_ "

The sound of a small stampede from a distance gets louder and louder as it comes closer to their vicinity. A loud Stomp causes Vergil and Sanbashi to look up at the large Boulder from before and sees what Sanbashi believed to be a Very large Lizard creature. It had large Claws and some odd looking armor on its head, made to look like it came from a tribe of some sorts with its multiple feathers.

It was hunched over tremendously as it was breathing heavily. It was gazing at the two Swordsmasters before it lifts it head and-

 _ **GRRAAAAHHHHH!**_

Its loud screech caused Five more of the same Creature to pop out of the Ground, like they had performed a Headhunter jutsu, to surround the Two in a Star Formation. This action causes Sanbashi to turn around and go Back to Back with Vergil, while facing the other Lizard Demons. With her sword in front of her at the ready, she couldn't help but chuckle in excitement.

"What are you laughing at?" Questioned Vergil, as he stared at the surrounding demons with his left hand about to thumb Muramasa open.

"Hehehe...Oh nothing. At least we can get "Some" exercise while we are here. I thought I was going to die of boredom." Sanbashi had said as she grinned wildly at the Demons.

"Don't think too much. You might hurt yourself." Vergil retorted at her as he looked on as the Demons kept circling.

Ignoring the jab at her intelligence, she countered light-heartedly, "Hehehe...Not as much as we're going to hurt these things!" she said readying herself.

 **(Play-Devil May Cry 4:The Time has Come)**

The Demon atop of the boulder snarled at the two and hopped off, pouncing at them. That was the signal that the other demons surrounding them had seen to engage. One by one they charged, only for Sanbashi to slash at one to her right and quickly evade by ducking a slash from behind by one of the demons claws. Vergil had tricked upward to evade two slashes only to re-trick down behind them and slash at them repeatedly with Muramasa while keeping one at bay with his summoned swords. He was able to kill the first demon by finishing his fast combo by running through the Demon and re-sheathing Muramasa as it disintegrated **(4)**. Seeing the other demon from afar impaled by a couple of his summoned swords, he Tricked to the demon and Rapid Slashed behind it and sheathed the sword again. The summoned swords impaled on the demon exploded like glass and caused it to writhe in agony and die, screeching its last.

Sanbashi had blocked high from the incoming slash and kicked one of the demons aside to get some breathing room and caught one of the demons burrowing underground and seeing the trails leading to her. Disengaging from the other demon to back up, she sees it pop back up with claws missing her. She narrows her eyes at the split second of vulnerability the Lizard demon exhibited, and she slashes at it with one precise strike at its body. No time to see her handy work, she catches a third demon screeching high with a barely visible dome of wind, before pointing its claws at her and shooting its long nails like arrows. Deflecting five of them with Tatsumaki, she notices Vegil surround himself with those glowing blue blades pointed outward as two more lizard Demons pop out the ground.

"Don't get so cocky..." Vergil said as he uses more of his demonic power to have Spiral Swords appear to surround him for a brief moment, as more Demons close in on him from behind. The blades hurt them but does not slow them down. Vergil once again attacks with a quick 3 slash combo, lifting one of the demons in the air, before Tricking up meeting it mid air to slash at it twice. For a split second, Vergil had added his power into Muramasa, causing it to cackle with Dark Blue demonic energy. All within that spit second, Vergil sheathes the sword after he slashed the Demon twice in mid air, then-

"SCUM!"

 **huuum- _SHINGSHINGSHING-_**

 ** _GRAHH_ Hhh...**

The Demon was silenced after being obliterated by multiple Light Slashes **(5)** by Vergil. But as soon as he finished this he Re-Tricked down back to the demon on the floor and moved his Spiral swords into Blistering Swords hovering above him all, all aiming at the final Demon.

Sanbashi had finally taken care of the demons on her end after a few well placed chakra induced strikes with Tatsumaki. She had even killed one from a good 10 feet away with the Hien ability of adding Wind Chakra to her already wind orientated Sword. So it came to no surprise when she heard the low hum and multiple slashes, she assumed the worst until she saw Vergil completely and utterly remove the Demon from existance with an amazing Kenjutsu ability. Now he is back on the ground about to finish the last one off.

Dashing at the Demon that tried to flip backward, Vergil ran through it causing it to be Slashed repeatedly. If it wasn't bad enough, it was impaled multiple times by the Blistering Swords causing it to stay in place. Vergil had Tricked right next to it to end it with a simple Five hit combo with much Style and flair to go with his Deadly precision. The final hit caused the Demon to fly back in agony. Slowly resheathing his blade with a resounding "CLICK", the demon explodes in a shower in its own blood and guts.

 **(End Song)**

"Woah..." Sanbashi said in awe at Vergils power. Walking up to him, she said while sheathing Tatsumaki, "Well that was interesting wasn't it?"

Before Vergil could respond, he was cuttoff-

 **BUUURRIINNGGG-(glass shattering)**

-by the sweet sound of the demonic barrier breaking in two places.

"We need to keep going." Vergil said as he walked forward at a brisk pace to the Gates direction.

"Wha-Hey! Wait up!" She said catching up to Vergil, after being caught off guard by the barrier breaking two. Neither of them were aware of being watched from the shadows

"Hmm...interesting. Maybe I don't need to do anything after all." the shadow said as it receded back, leaving only a streak of its gray hair to be seen.

 **[TIMESKIP: 45 Minutes Later]**

After many twists and turns, and an occasional battle here and there, Vergil and Sanbashi had finally come across the cliff side. It had small wooden bridges that zigzag here and there between protruding stable platforms from the each side, making a pathway to safely go across around a wall of wirey red roots that blocked their direct path to the Gate.

"Do we have to go through that?" she had said pointing at it in slight fear of fighting Demons there.

Silence was her answer as Vergil kept walking. Turning around to see her not moving, he called out to her "Lets go. We don't have all day."

Looking at the "rickety" bridges, then back at Vergils retreating form causes Sanbashi to cautiously follow him. She was never fond of heights in general, but she will continue to go forward and help Vergil. (Yea...just don't. Look. Down!) She thought nervously to herself.

Vergil senses her nervousness but continues anyway. Walking at a steady pace with her behind him, Vergil makes it halfway across the bridges until he abruptly stops, causing Sanbashi to bump into him. "Hey Vergil? Why you stop?" she said not wanting to be here.

Vergil sensed a very LARGE Demonic source making its way to their location very fast. But its not coming from in front. Neither above or to the sides. Behind yes, but also-

rumble **Rumble _RUMBLE-_**

Below.

"W-w-what i-i-is t-t-that!" Sanbashi said shaking.

"Lets Go!" he yelled in urgency as he ran towards the other end.

"What!" Sanbashi said running after him.

"NOW!" as the sound of crashing is heard at the beginning of the bridge.

As they ran, Sanbashi had looked back and saw the most scariest thing in her life. A Big Green Dragon flying though the bridges destroying them and slowly catching up to them.

 _ **RRRRRAHHHHH**_

"Holy Shit!" she yelled out in fear and ran even faster.

One by one, each bridge collapsed and was destroyed by the Giant Dragon chasing them as they ran to make it on the other end of the cliff side. As if fate was on their side, the other end of the bridge was in their sights.

"GOGOGOGO-" Sanbashi yelled repeatedly while running with Vergil. And despite the irritation on his ears, Vergil had complied wholeheartedly to avoid being dropped down in to the darkness below. Running even faster as the Dragon gained on them, they are both just nearly there-

"Jump!"

Both jumped at the last possible moment as the Dragon destroyed the final part of the bridge. Rolling to a stop at a clearing, they both see that the Dragon had taken to the flying above the trees and flew towards the gates direction. Getting back up and dusting themselves off, they look over at the Gate, which was much closer now.

"What the hell was that?" Sanbashi had said to Vergil slightly out of breath.

"I'm not sure..." Vergil said while brushing his hair back to its original state with his hand "...but i believe our answer lies ahead with the Gate." Vergil had answered, grimacing at the pain intensifying in his chest.

He continues to walk forward, with Sanbashi in tow, but stumbles while grabbing his chest.

"Guh! Grrr..." Vergil grunts in pain as he tries to hold himself up with a nearby tree.

"Shit Vergil! What's happening? Are you alright?" Sanbashi had said with worry as she ran by his side to help him. "My God! You're in too much pain! I knew something like this would happen. We need to get you out of here."

" **NO YOU WILL NOT!** " Vergil screamed at her with a strange Distorted voice, causing her to back up in fear. His eyes turning a dull orange color before switching to a sickly green **(6)**. With much concentration, and breaking the tree beside him in half, his eyes turned back to blue once more. Breathing heavily, he walks away from the frightened Sanbashi towards the Gate.

"A-are you a Jinchuuriki?" Sanbashi said frightened at what she saw. If he was, then that would definetly explain some things. Like why he was able to weild Muramasa. Maybe the Demon inside is keeping the swords influence from Vergil or something. But this, maybe the seal is weakening.

Jinchuuriki. Power of human Sacrifice. Vergil did read up on that term. Human Vessals that contained Tailed Beasts or Bijuus as a means to create weapons of War. Preferably used on new borns or children. How repulsive. The lengths that humans will go and do for power. But he would have to set it straight to Sanbashi before she gets any ideas.

Turning over to her, he simply responded "No." and had kept walking holding the up most concentration on holding the _Taint_ in.

"If you're not then What the Hell was That!" she exclaimed at him.

Only the slight gust of wind causing Vergil's coat to flap softly was heard, until he broke the silence once again. "It was Something...more..." Vergil said quietly as he stopped. Hearing footsteps he turned to see Sanbashi looking at him with a stern look on her face and hands on her hips.

"When this is over, you are telling me everything, you got it Mister?"

It was odd, but hearing her so serious, like she will not stop unless she got answers gave him an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Whether it was good or bad he can't tell, so he simply nodded and kept walking ahead, completely ignoring the triumphant look on her face.

"We have one more obstacle left, are you sure you want to go ahead?" Vergil asked her wanting to be sure.

"If you kick the bucket, I won't get my answers that you owe me. You ain't getting out of it with excuse that you're dying, so yes I'm going." She said grinning a bit.

"sigh...Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you."

"No promises."

After the quick banter, they make their way to a very large clearing that held the object in front of them. The Dark Monolith that has been what they were searching for after many Trials and Tribulations. The cause of many demons to appear in this area. And maybe the answer to the Giant Dragon that was roaming within the forest.

The Hell Gate.

 **(Location: Iron Country)**

Mifune had just gotten a report from one of his subordinates about one "certain person" in the Hōzuki Castle. It would seem that Mui, the warden of the castle, didn't take his warning seriously about this particular "inmate" because now he was able to escape and flee somehow a month ago, only to be found out he was missing a week later.

(Must've been an inside job by the look of this.) He thought to himself. "I always told him his security was already lax as it was." Mifune sighed, thinking it over while sitting in his office.

He thought on how Sanbashi will be pissed at this news. But She had already left with Vergil to Kusa a week ago. Ironically enough where the general area of where Hōzuki Castle is located. But he has high doubts that they would meet in that area. But he is not taking any chances, especially with "Him".

"...sigh..." Mifune lets out a tired breath as he stands and walks near a window and taking out the letter and attaching it to a messenger bird for Sanbashi. Letting it go to follow her trail, the messenger bird flew away.

( I hope you know what it is you are doing. We had a deal that you would stay inside. What is it that made you leave after all this time.) Mifune thought to himself grimacing about what could have caused this "Inmates" departure.

 **(A/N) Finally! Took too long to even do this. Hope u guys and gals enjoy reading this cause college decided to be a D-I-C-K and give me more stuff than neccesary to do. Ok lets see...after the next Chapter im closing the poll so hurry up and vote!**

 **(1) You must know what that is by his description**

 **(2) The Sins and the Deaths from DMC 1**

 **(3) The red barrier from DMC4**

 **(4) Yamato Combo C DMC4 Special Edition**

 **(5) Airborne Perfect Judgement Cut DMC4 special Edition**

 **(6) The Dull Orange I will keep Secret, but if you figure it out buy yourself a cookie. The Green eyes are his Devil Triggers eye color**

 **So for those who waited patiently good news you don't need to now, but who is this mystery Inmate that escaped the Blood Prison? Should be impossible right ha ha ha- WROOONG! LOL Don't worry some might get it and others won't. Leave a Comment good or bad to give some type of feed back OK. Poll will close on Friday the 27 of November!**

 **yours truly, signed TeaMDbzNaruto**


	7. Chapter 6:The Viper and The Seal

Chapter 6: The Viper and the Seal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction

 **(a/n) Whelp, The Sixth Chapter has made its way here. I guess you can say the title says it all….or does it? LOL we will see what is to come here on this chap. Also POLL closed. Sigh honestly I expected more feedback but I'll take what I can get. So as it follows:**

 **Jetstream Sam - Metal Gear Rising - 3**

 **Hisako – Killer Instinct - 2**

 **Rugal - King of Fighters - 0**

 **All Three - 0**

 **Jetstream Sam is the Winner! (clapclapclapclapclap) as expected. My initial idea is to just add another character from that series who won to tie in to The Black Knight Returns. So soon, I'll add another poll. Hehehehe have fun.**

 **Also Don't worry about Vergil meeting Naruto. That will happen in Chapter 7…..But I'm sure you and Naruto will have a "Hell" of a time when it happens hahaHaHAHA!**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Chapter 6: The Viper and the Seal**

It was too quiet. Not a sound was heard as Vergil and Sanbashi had walked to overly large clearing that held the very object they were looking for. The small crunching sounds of their footsteps was all the noise they could hear as they drew near the Stone Structure. It was at least over 5 stories tall, with small white markings patterned all over to give it the appearance of an old castle gate. But what really caught their eye was the fact that the Gate had a big bright green opening on its front.

"Why is it like that?" Sanbashi had asked Vergil, hoping to get some insight on the mysterious Gate in front of them.

Vergil looked over at the Gate and scrutinized every detail about it. The multiple demons in the area. The Giant Demon Dragon. And now the area has been quieted for far too long. He had came to a conclusion and said aloud, "It's open. And I believe its Guardian is we saw that came out of it." He had said while looking around to try and spot the Dragon he believed was the Guardian.

"Y-You mean that Dragon!?" She had said startled a bit. She had not like the scare on those "bridges" at the Cliffside. The idea of falling down to the unknown bottom of a ravine off a bunch of bridges will never settle with her. It hadn't helped that she was afraid of heights. And then being chased on top of that! Hell No.

At least she is on solid ground now. Hehe...

Vergil looks above the trees after faintly hearing the sound of rushing wind. Both witness the same Dragon, now from a farther distance, and was able to get a better look at it. Its scales were green all around with several frills around its neck, and two large horns on its head and another pair starting from its neck curving forward. As it coiled in mid-air, twisting and turning as it flew, the Dragon shot several large bullet like projectiles at them.

Backing up to avoid the hits, both Vergil and Sanbashi waited to see what else it would do. "Heh..I guess it can't aim as well as it could." Sanbashi remarked as the both of them saw the six bullets plant in front of them with a loud 'thud'. What they didn't expect was for the "Bullets" to crack and break open and reveal slimy green demons with wiry white arms. They all had what looked like a bunch of green hair covering a single glowing red eye as it held itself up.

"You really know how to say the wrong thing at the worst time huh?" Vergil said with a deadpan expression to Sanbashi.

Looking sheepish at what Vergil said, Sanbashi draws her sword and falls in a stance. Readying themselves of the still demons in front of them, they were interrupted by another voice.

 **"AREN'T THEY JUST BEAUTIFUL?"**

A Demonic Female voice.

Looking upward at the Dragon, who stopped and floated in midair, they witness its head split open in five places. It gave off the impression of petals blooming to life as the Dragons "tongue" moved out to reveal the upper half of a Demonic Woman. The tongue split to give off the appearance of two long red ponytails, as the rest of her body was pale covered in orange and red accents to cover her womanly traits and other parts of her body.

"What the hell...?" Sanbashi couldn't even finish her sentence.

Vergil, on the other hand, was doing all he can to keep his composure. The "Taint" was hurting him too much, but he had to concentrate **(1).** One slip and he might succumb to its influence. And he can't have that now, can he. "What are you?" He said loudly to the large Demon above.

 **"OHH! A bit Demanding are we? What I would like to know is why you two are in my Home?"** It said as it floated towards them slowly. **"But I shall humor you. After all, it took you such a long time to get here!"** It said spanning her arms wide.

 **"I am Echidna! And this forest is my Domain! You should feel Lucky Humans..."** She said pointing at them **"...for you see, what I intend to do to this world is to unify..."** The green demons on the floor began to move slowly, causing Vergil and Sanbashi to tense. **"..and Spending Eternity with a Child Of Mine!"**

She gestures for the demons to move in, and that causes Vergil to quickly Rapid Slashed in such a great speed, that he blurred past all six of the Chimera Seeds, and repostion himself at the same spot he left with Muramasa unsheathed.

"Whoa!" Sanbashi said in amazement at Vergils' speed.

" _Too Slow._ "

 _ **CLICK**_

 **BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM**

With a swift close of his Blade, Vergil decimates the Chimera Seeds as they explode in quick succession. Sanbashi, slightly miffed that she didn't get to fight at least one, was in total disagreement of "taking care" of the little Demon things. They immediately turns to face the She-Viper, as both Vergil and Sanbashi hears a cry of anguish from the Demon.

 **"MY CHILDREN! _YOU BASTARD!"_** With a Rage filled Screech, Echidna receded into her body and closed the petals surrounding her. Back in her Dragon form, she rushes in, with great speed, to kill the man below who had the " _Audacity"_ to kill her children. Both break away from each other in opposite directions to avoid being hit, as the Dragon passes by them and coils in front of the Gate protectively.

"Sorry, but I'll pass..." Sanbashi had said turning to face the Demon, totally unapologetic about its plight. "...I Don't think I'm ready to Babysit a couple of Weeds Today!" she finished readying herself. Vergil smirked at the comment. It reminded him of something that his Brother would say.

 **"Your Insignificant Insults have No effect on Me! _Though I will tear Your body to Shreds!_ _GrrraAHHHH!"_** She Screamed in rage and flew at them again, intent to finish the job.

 **(Play-Devil May Cry 4:The Viper - Echidna Battle)**

While the She-Viper flew at him, Vergil Tricked over to Sanbashi, who had Tatsumaki at the ready in front of her with Hien coating the blade. Echidna had stopped and turned over to see her prey together. Easier for her, she coils her tail above and around her head and floats to them menacingly.

"Ok so what do we do?" Sanbashi says in a bit of urgency.

"Just try not to get hit." **(2)** Vergil says while shooting his Summoned Swords at the Demon. He Tricks towards it mid air, slashing at it a few times while dodging Echidnas "Hair" swipes.

"That's Not Even a Plan Damn it!" She yells at Vergil as she rushes to aid him.

The She-Viper moves forward to Twirl and Coil multiple times. Although she had missed both of her prey, the She-Viper is not deterred. They back away even further as they see the Demon literally drilled itself on to the ground, oddly enough looking like it planted itself. Echidna motions her hand raising it up high and Four spikes, Two on each side of her, Burst from the ground.

"Oh what the hell!?" Sanbashi says witnessing the action. In a burst of speed, both Vergil and Sanbashi dodge to opposite sides to avoid the "spikes" flexing down to bash them to the ground. Vergil makes a break from it and Tricks over and starts slashing at the demon.

The attacks seem to have no affect, until a stronger slash at the end of a combo that caused Echidna to recoil back in pain. Sanbashi covers Vergil by attacking and dodging the "spikes" that seem to come randomly at different intervals and attack patterns. Some would spin around like a blade, where she had no choice but to avoid. While others would slam all at once. She was able to cut a few of those that tried to reach Vergil from behind.

Never feeling this type of pain before, Echidna surrounds herself with a demonic wind to push back the Human who dared hurt her. She missed though because Vergil Tricked High to avoid the attack, needing the utmost concentration to not only land stronger attacks, but not be influenced by the " _Taint_ " from Mundus. Tricking back down, Vergil continued to attack the Echidna with Muramasa once more. Getting tired of the attacks, Echidna decides its time to take to the skies once more. Feeling the petals moving under his feet, Vergil Tricks back to avoid the Demons sudden shot upward to the sky. Switching to her Dragon form, Echidna flies at high speeds around the forested area.

"Damn..." Vergil said irritated. But didn't settle down as both Him and Sanbashi saw the Viper Fly Towards them with its mouth gaping wide.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Sanbashi said while dodging the rushing Demon to the side. Vergil tricks away and shoots more Summoned Sword at the She-viper to get its attention. Its succeeded, cause now the Dragon is rushing to him Now! With enough concentration, Vergil tricks away at the last possible moment while scaring the hell out of Sanbashi.

"Damn it! Don't do that!" She said to Vergil. All she received in return was a small smirk, causing Sanbashi's cheeks to redden a bit. Whether it was from anger or not she can't, or won't tell. They witness Echidna slow down a bit to reveal herself once more. the She-Viper starts shooting multiple hollowed out seeds from her tail, causing Vergil to spin Muramasa in a circular fashion deflecting a few. Sanbashi cuts off a few seeds in mid air without the Hien ability, and looks at Vergil in the corner of her eye. "Trying to be " **C** ool" **(3)** with your moves?" she says trying to get a rise out of the Blue-clad swordsman.

"Heh..." Vergil smirks lightly and mini dashes back a foot, with a sheathed Muramasa cackling with blue energy.

Shing-CLICK

 **huuum- _SHINGSHINGSHING_**

A Judgment Cut from Vergil slashes Echidna from afar in a flash of white and blue.

 ** _"RrrAAAHHH!"_** The Demon Screams in pain. An Attack that was Instantaneous? Absurd! Not Even Some of the High Ranking Demons have abilities like that!

"Well I say She is having a " **B** last" **(4)** at the moment." Vergil says sarcastically over to Sanbashi, who grins wildly at both the damaged Demon and Vergil himself.

"Hey! Wanna see something **A** wesome **(5)**?" Sanbashi says, coating Tatsumaki with Wind Chakra overloading it to its peak. A small gust of wind causes Her hair and Vergil's trenchcoat to flutter about subtlety. Sanbashi unclips the sheathe from her back and places it on her side. Sheathing the Wind Coated Blade, she falls in a Iaido sword stance, causing more wind to pick up at a greater speed.

"ISSEN!" **(6)**

Quickdrawing Tatsumaki, Sanbashi blasts out three Blades of Wind at the She-Viper, letting them fly at great speed at the Demon.

 _ **"GyAHH! RAAAHH!"**_ The impact of the technique caused Echidna to recoil back in even greater pain. Having enough of this, she twists herself to plant herself onto the ground again.

"HA! That was **S** ick **(7)** wasn't Vergil?" Sanbashi said showing off to the Blue-clad Swordsman. Vergil would have responded if he didn't witness the She-Viper splitting open her tail in four places and planting them on the ground, propping herself up, revealing a pink plant-like appendage below her.

"What is she..?" Vergil's question was answered with a loud "SQUELCH" as Echidna spat out a new born Chimera Seed from the pink opening.

"Eww! I didn't need to see that" Sanbashi said grossed out at the site.

"I go High. You go Low." Vergil said quickly as he rushes to stop the She-Viper from adding more trouble. Tricking to meet Echidna high up he relentlessly slashes at her with grace and precision causing it cry out in pain.

"Wait!...damn it Fine!" She said running over under the Demon, and easily cutting down the Chimera seed before it can do anything. She jumps high enough to attack the pink appendage. Falling down she prepares to jump again to attack once more until she sees Echidna about to pop out another Chimera. "Hell No! One of you is More than Enough!" she screams, as she jumps high again slicing the Chimera seed, killing it in mid air and going back to slicing the pink object longer than before.

 **"MY CHILDREN- _GAHHH!_ " **Echidna screams in pain as she was sliced by the Human on the petal platform in front of her and the other Human below. **" _GRrrr-Get off of ME_ "** she says preparing to close the petals and form the dragons Head once more.

Vergil, feeling the tell tale motions of the petals moving, Tricks back to avoid the Closing of the Petal/Dragons Mouth and Tricks Down with Sanbashi who fell back after seeing Echidna Fly up and back to gain some space between them. With the distance, Vergil performs his Blistering Swords attack to shoot at Echidna at High speeds, impaling it from afar.

Growing Tired of these actions Echidna decides its not holding back anymore. With a surge of yellow Demonic Energy, the sky Darkens from Her power at a great rate. **"Witness My Full Power! RAAAHH!"** The Viper screamed out as her pale skin Burns a Bright Gold Yellow with her green scales from the tail end glow in a greenish-yellow hue.

"Oh Crap! What Now?" Sanbashi says growing tired of this ordeal with the Demon. She adds Wind Chakra to Tatsumaki and uses Issen on the Powered-up Demon, only to get a flinch out of it.

Coiling, but not reverting to her Dragon form, Echidna Rushes at them once more with even greater speed, causing the Sword Masters to split up once again. Flying, Echidna launches more seeds at them from afar while trying to disorientate them.

Sanbashi and Vergil slice at a few seeds coming their way, but they ultimately have to avoid them in keeping up with where Echidna is coming from next. Seeing the she-Viper Flying at them from the left, they split apart once more. This is repeated once more until the She-Viper stops from afar once again. Blasting them with more seeds, Echidna floats ever so closer menacingly.

Sanbashi readies herself by sheathing Tatsumaki at her side, falling in a stance once more preparing another Wind attack. But Vergil was distracted with the pain in his chest flaring higher for some reason. Gritting his teeth while holding his chest, Vergil never saw Echidna swinging around and swiping her tail at them.

 **"GRAHH!"** The She-Viper lashes out with her tail, successfully Hitting Vergil into a few Trees and now is ready to do the same to the Girl.

"VERGIL!" Sanbashi yells out but readies to defend herself from the fast incoming tail swipe.

"Shit! SUKŌRU!" A Large green protective dome from Sanbashi, made of Wind Chakra, stops the strike from hurting her as she sees Echidnas tail bounce off as the Demon yells in frustration and pain.

 **"GAHH! Why do you persist in fighting me? You will be the First of many to fall and create my perfect World for my Children!"** Echidna says to Sanbashi, who holds her sword in Front of her protectively as she backs up to go where Vergil was launched. **" There is No point. You No Longer Hold Any Power Over Me. Just** **like that _BOY,_ Your Power is NOTHING!" **Echidna Yells at Sanbashi who grits her teeth in frustration, wondering what else she can do.

The crack of lightning and a large Surge of Power had washed over the entire Area, filling with a loud whirring sound.

 _ **"no...my Power Is ABSOLUTE!"**_ **(8)**

Time stops briefly for a moment before Echidna was Sliced Repeatedly by an unseen force. Until suddenly, Some "Thing" appeared crouched in front of Sanbashi with a familiar blade being Sheathed into its "Arm?"

The Thing in front of Sanbashi looked even more Demonic than the She-Viper, and that was saying something. It looked like a big Blue Humanoid Reptile with a stone-like face showing off its serrated teeth, with Sickly Green Eyes and Silver Curved Horns on its head. It had claws on its hands and feet and wings looking like a Big Coat...Wait?

White Horns? Familiar Sword? Blue Coat?

"Vergil?" Sanbashi quietly questions in fear, hoping this being in front of her is not who she thought it was and not a cause from that _Blade_.

click

 **SHING**

 **"AAHHHH!"** the She-Viper recoils roughly from the unexpected pain. What was that?

 **(End Song)**

The Smaller Demon rises up to look at Echidna. Flinching back in fear, she utters a few words in fear. **"Your not a Human?! No Human can be that Strong. Your Just like..!"** Coming to a realization, she Flies back at great speed to the Gate, hopefully to never come here again. Being reabsorbed into the Gate, the large Green gash on the gate, closes.

Breathing heavily, the Blue Demon winces in pain while holding its left ribs, before kneeling down on one knee. A small crackle of lightning bursts out from the Smaller Demon revealing Vergil with his hair down, but in less pain then he was before.

Sanbashi, witnessing all of this, is rooted to the ground with confusion and fear after seeing her traveling companion turn normal after becoming this literal "Demon". And to top it off, with what she was seeing, the cause must be the Sword Muramasa or the mini-episode he had before going to the gate. She doesn't know which could be worse in her opinion. Steeling herself after regaining her resolve, she quietly walks to Vergil from behind, as he stands fully looking over at the Sealed Gate.

Before she could confront him, the Large Gate slightly raised itself and noisily turned around. Despite being the exact same look on the other side, there was a noticeable difference. Likely the small bright orb hovering on its left side of its makeshift pedestal **(9)**.

Walking to Gate, leaving a distracted but fascinated Sanbashi behind, Vergil had time to ponder on what he could say to Sanbashi. Something was telling him to say the truth, after all he did Devil Trigger in front of her. But the thought of her not accepting how he is, caused something "unsettling" to appear within him. He would think more on it, but now he is in front of the floating white orb.

Holding out his hand, the orb slowly floated to his hand, where it glowed brighter around him and slightly blinded him and Sanbashi from afar. When the light finally dimmed, Vergil had on a pair of dark gray and black metallic Gauntlets and Greaves. The Gauntlets had an opening where it should connect where the hands are, giving it the appearance of a fanged mouth with red eyes opened around Vergils closed fist. The Gauntlets were also sleek with two curved "horns" at the wrist pointed towards his fist. The Greaves had edges that formed some spikes, but also had curved at the foot end to look like the Hooves of an Animal. There were also two blades at each ankle of the Greaves pointed at the sides of the feet.

Admiring the new Devil Arm he has acquired, Vergil notices that the pain in his chest has lessened considerably. Looking over, Vergil noticed something was off with the Gate. It seemed to no longer exude the Demonic energies that it would give off in large amounts. It was sealed shut. Only the Lesser Demons can slip through cracks that the Gates have made. Narrowing his eyes, Vergil stands perfectly in front of the Gate, ready to Permanently seal the Gate Shut.

Sanbashi looks at the new weapon from afar that had appeared in Vergil's possession. It was odd, but the moment that floating orb came out, she had felt more at ease now. It was hard to explain, but she felt that Large Demons, like Echidna, wont be back in this area anytime soon. At least that was comforting to her. The weapon in itself looks like it could pack quite a punch, pun intended, in a taijutsu fight. Its "Wild" appearance with the horns on its arms and blades on its feet just screamed power from that weapon. And now that power is in Vergils hands.

Vergil steps back, with the new Devil Arm in tow, and falls in a loose fighting stance with his right foot in front of his left. His left arm held up slightly with his closed fist over his chest and his right arm held parallel with his waist. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply. Snapping open his eyes, with a look of concentration, he quickly dashes forward at the Gate with his right leg "Mule" kicking the dark object right through, causing several large cracks to form. He then released his leg to multi-kick the Gate in high speed, impacting it with great force. Then he used his right leg again to quickly slice the entire Gate upward, then did so again with the left leg, lifting off in the air and breaking apart the Stone Structure. Kicking off from one of the pieces, Vergil punches and kicks a few of the large pieces to showcase the lethality of this weapon. Most of them fall on top of each other one after the other piling high like a stack of large bricks. Vergil descends from a great height, spinning forward performing a devastating heel drop, destroying the rest of the Gate. Vergil finishes by standing high while admiring the new Devil Arm.

 **ENKIDU** **(10)**

 **Description : A Dark Weapon with an Wild Spirit. Its Metallic structure allows the natural elements to be absorbed and fuel the weapon for even Stronger and Faster Attacks. Its Dark Horns cause Excruciating pain to those being Gored and the Spears on its feet give it tremendous cutting power.**

"Hmm...Enkidu huh?" Vergil murmurs to himself walking to and past Sanbashi.

"Whoa..." Sanbashi said, seeing the devastation that Vergil had displayed. She turned around when Vergil walked past her like nothing happened, like that _thing_ he turned into was just going to vanish away in the back of her mind. No, Hell No! She is getting answers Now!

"Hey!" Sanbashi called out to Vergil, rushing to him who was a bit away from her. He stopped walking, but Sanbashi kept walking to get in front of him.

"... _sigh_.." sighing in irritation, Vergil recalls Enkidu in a flash of red and black, where he placed in a small pocket dimension like he did with his former Devil Arm Beowulf. He flips his hair back once again from its fallen position.

"...well? Are you gonna say anything?" Sanbashi said to Vergil, who stood silent while looking at her. She can tell he was conflicted, but she wanted to know the enigma that was Vergil, and she will pester him until he does.

Vergil knew she wanted answers, the truth. But sometimes people can't handle that and act irrational when it comes to something different, something...Powerful. People react in fear for things they don't understand. But a Person, a single-minded individual who can think for his or herself without any outside interference, can properly judge something, or someone. Making up his mind, Vergil proceeds to tell Sanbashi the Real Truth.

From his Demon Father Sparda and his Human Mother Eva. The Demon Emperor Mundus, his Brother Dante...and appearing here. It had taken a good ten or fifteen minutes to fill in the missing pieces from his story he told her 3 months ago.

When Vergil spoke, she never thought he would actually fall through with telling her everything. The powers that she thought were regular Samurai techniques, were all Vergil. His heritage, both Human and Demonic, were scary but at the same time fascinating. But she can see why Vergil is the way he is with other Demons. Seeing your own mother be killed by them as a child, then to be alone after being separated from your twin, can make or break a child emotionally. Now she knows why he wants power.

"...Mundus had taken everything from me. That is why I need the strength to defeat Mundus." Vergil said strongly to Sanbashi, who stood quiet.

"Might Controls Everything, and without Strength you cannot protect Anything. Let alone yourself." Vergil said, repeating the same words he had said to Dante atop Temen-ni-gru. He began to walk away into the forest, where it was no longer blocked off making them go to the cliff side, but stops noticing that Sanbashi had not moved. Turning back around to see that Sanbashi had too turned to face him with a sad expression, he wondered what was going through her mind.

"...so that's it. That's why you want power to kill Mundus." Sanbashi said quietly to Vergil. Looking at his eyes, she continues, "...you want power to make sure that it doesn't happen to you again, right? What had happened to you, doesn't happen to anyone else..." She says in an even voice to Vergil. "I won't lie to you. I won't say I understand you completely, nor will I give you any pity. Just please, don't try and hurt any innocent people in this path you're taking. Otherwise, you'll be no better than the Demons you kill." she says strongly, her eyes hardening at Vergil.

" _...Or I'll stop you myself..._ " she said in a threatening voice to Vergil. Both staring down for what felt like forever, but was only a couple of seconds. Until Sanbashi breaks the stare by grinning wildly with her hand behind her head.

"Hehehe and besides. Who is gonna help us stop Mundus if I did that huh?" Sanbashi says like she told a joke to Vergil.

Vergil was obviously confused about her sudden change in mood. They were staring each other down one moment, and now she is being buddy-buddy with him. Well there was one thing he did understand from all this. She was being upfront and honest with him like he was with her. Nodding a bit in understanding, he keeps walking to the forest.

"Don't worry, I'll help you stop Mundus." Sanbashi declared to Vergil causing him to stop in his tracks to listen to her with his back to her. "I don't want anyone to go through that type of pain at all. We'll stop him together if we have to. You can count on me!" She said with a bit of passion in her voice.

"...right. I'll hold you to it." He said smirking a bit while continuing walking in the forest, with Sanbashi hot on his trail.

Shaking her head, she wondered what else their adventure will lead them next.

As they walked away, a lone small snake slithered out a nearby tree, looking intensely at the pair that walked away in the forest. with a flick of its tongue-

POOF

-it vanished in a cloud of smoke.

 **[TIMESKIP: 30 Minutes Later]**

Walking in a brisk pace, Sanbashi , followed by Vergil, neared the clearing that they had passed when they first entered the forest. But both Vergil and Sanbashi had been looking around, making sure that any lesser demons were about to appear. But for some reason, there was something that caused a sense of foreboding in the area.

Things have been tense since they left. Like they were being followed by something unseen. Even with the occasional demon fight didn't shake this feeling the both of them had felt. Especially Sanbashi, who at least recognized the steady rise of killing intent in the area.

"Wait!" Sanbashi said quietly as she stopped Vergil. Looking back at Vergil, then around at the forest, she couldn't but feel even more uneasy about the situation, especially with the large spike of Killing Intent being washed over the area.

"You felt it too. Right?" he said narrowing his eyes while holding his sword on his side. It had gotten too quiet. Quieter than when demons would be in the area.

"My, my, my...how interesting. Kukukuku..." a smooth voice said as its laugh was being echoed throughout the forest.

Quickly going back to back quickly, and Sanbashi quick drawing Tatsumaki in front of her, they both try and pin point the voice that seem to be everywhere at once.

"Damnit! Where the hell is this guy?" Sanbashi said in irritation.

"Kukukuku...I wonder why two Samurai are wandering so far from the Land of Iron? Have you lost your way?" the voice echoed again in a silky smooth voice.

Looking back and forth, they try to pinpoint where the voice is coming from, until a noise made them turn to one direction on one side, Vergils right and Sanbashis left. They see a shadow walking past a tree, only for it to disappear. Another noise coming from the opposite direction causes them to see the same shadow walk past another tree, but this one was accompanied with more sinister laughter.

"Why don't you stop laughing and face us already!?" Sanbashi yells out to the hidden figure. A bead of sweat drips down from the side of her head, showing her nervousness. (Damn it! Why do we have to fight a ninja now?) she thought to herself furiously.

Vergil tried to be calm, but to try and fight someone you can't see has always been a gripe that he hated. A cowards way of fighting, instead of fighting face to face. It wouldn't matter to them as long as they win. But, the honor he had demanded a fair fight. Maybe whoever this person is would be brave, or stupid enough to take Sanbashis challenge.

 **(Play: Orochimaru Theme - Naruto)**

"Hehehehe...My aren't you eagar? You know it's very " _Unwise_ " to try and challenge a Shinobi of my caliber? said the voice, as if it was reprimanding a child on doing something bad. "But I will oblige you. After all, you Samurai seem to forget where your standing is in this world." said the voice that seem to lose its echo and was now easy to hear where it was coming from.

Turning to the side where the voice was, Vergils left and Sanbashis right, and saw a lone figure rise from the ground as if it were water. Falling in their stances, they notice the person had long black hair that covered half his face. His...as in a male. He had a beige garb with a black long sleeve turtleneck shirt and black pants. His ankles were taped off with his feet being held in standard black Shinobi sandals. He also had a purple rope tied around his waist, making an elaborate bow behind him. But the one thing that stood out the most, was the males pale skin. His purple eye markings pop out even more. And his Eyes...they were the eyes of a snake.

( _Shit! Shit! SHIT!_ What is HE doing here!?) Sanbashi grew frantic on why he of all people were here.

"Besides..." the male said, looking Directly at Vergil, smiling sinisterly. "...there is something intriguing about one of you..." obviously talking about Vergil since he is staring him down in interest.

"What the Hell Do you Want Orochimaru!?" Sanbashi yelled out at him in anger. Why is one of the Leafs notorious Nuke-nin out here near Kusa. He fell off the map when he tried, and failed, to lead an Invasion of the Leaf with his own Hidden Village Sound, with Suna on their side. And they lost badly. So bad that he had to go into hiding. That was a little over 3 years ago. So why Now? Why Ver..gil...

(Oh no...) Sanbashi thought fearfully...Orochimaru cannot have known about what Vergil is. If he does...(No. NO! I'm not letting him get his hands on him!) She thought Determined to keep that from happening.

Vergil narrows his eyes, trying to understand why this man is causing such discomfort to Sanbashi. But she seems she is not backing down from this "Orochimaru" person. So he won't either.

"My how rude...you're already demanding things from me, and I don't even know your names." Orochimaru said with his arms parted away slightly from his body. "Somebody should teach you some manners. Don't you agree? kukukuku..." He creepily said having his abnormally long tongue lick his lips.

 **(End Song)**

Suddenly, the ground started to shake under Vergil and Sanbashi's feet, causing them to break away from each other as a Huge Snake utterly destroy the ground beneath them.

Orochimaru flew through a set of hand seals that were too fast to see and concentrated on Sanbashi.

"Futon:Daitoppa!" He cried out, blasting out a large gust of wind, causing Sanbashi to get caught and fly into the mass of trees away from Vergil.

"Oh! SHIIiiii..." She yells as her voice gets farther and farther. Vergil, tricking away from the Giant Snake, saw her get blasted away and made way to try and get to her. He was however blocked in doing so by the Snake Summoner himself, and smirking while he does. The Large snake follows after the Girl, readying to occupy her at the command of its master.

"Well. Now that we have the nuisance out of the way...I believe introductions are in order kukuku..." Orochimaru had said to Vergil, smiling with a predatory-like grin on his face. Vergil faces the man, narrowing his eyes. He just couldn't get break.

 **(with Sanbashi - Farther away)**

THUD

CRASH!

"AHH Fuck!" Sanbashi yelled in pain as she was unprepared for her landing back first on a tree and roughly sliding onto the forest ground. "Damniiit...guh! _cough-cough..._ * _spit_ *" she coughed up a bit of blood and spat the offending glob out of her mouth. Trying to get up, she notices that Tatsumaki was impaled on the tree she crashed into. Successfully getting up, she hastily pulls the sword out of the tree and tries to run in the direction of where she was blasted from.

"I'm a wind using Samurai, and I get bested by a Shinobi using a Damn Wind Jutsu! The Bullshit!" she mutters to herself. but stops moving when she hers a "hiss" from above her. Closing her eyes in sheer frustration she mutters angrily again. "Damn it's right above me isn't it?" she questions to herself, already knowing what the answer is. Looking up, she sees the Large Snake in question, coiling around a thick tree branch, lunging down at Sanbashi with its mouth open.

Quickly moving back to avoid the vicious maw of the snake trying to eat her, Sanbashi lashes out with Tatsumaki on its head. Only getting a shallow gash on its head, the Snake wasn't deterred, and lunged again at the woman with its mouth extended wide once more. But it didn't anticipate the woman to completely rush past it from the side, making it stop in its tracks.

Sanbashi had Tatsumaki in a reverse grip as she bypassed the Giant Snake, quickly bisecting it from the mouth to its upper part of its body. The Snake's head slowly started to slide off its body, before it disappeared in a large "Poof" of smoke.

"There!" she yelled as she repositions her sword back to holding it regularly. "Now I can get out of here and find Vergil." she mutters to herself as she runs to her destination.

As she ran, she blocked oncoming shuriken flying at her with her sword from above. Falling in a stance, Sanbashi narrows her eyes and grits her teeth in anger. (Shit! Another one! As if Orochimaru-teme wasn't enough...) She thought to herself as she looks around.

Sanbashi was waiting, prepared to defend herself of the ninja that tried to ambush her. What she wasn't prepared for was one lone Shinobi, walking from behind a tree without a care in the world, with an eerie smile on his face. He had on mostly a purple body suit on with a white under shirt and dark purple arm-guards. The Shinobi also had rounded glasses that seem to glint off it from the setting sun. The most notable trait, was his Grayish-white hair not unlike Vergil's pure white.

"Why hello there. I hope you didn't hurt yourself." the Shinobi said, looking dead at her, smiling that fake smile of his. "I hope you don't mind, but Orochimaru-sama asked to not be interrupted for the time being. By the way, what is your name? You seem Familiar..." The Shinobi said while slightly tilting his head in contemplation.

"Trust me, I would have remembered you if I saw you. Now Get the Hell out the way!" Sanbashi says rushing him. She swings Tatsumaki at his head, but the Ninja dodged at the last moment to the side. He lunges a Chakra covered Hand **(11)** at her side but she immediately reversed her blade to Block the oncoming strike.

They repeat again and again for the better half of two minutes in a fierce Taijutsu-Kenjutsu battle, before Sanbashi and the Gray haired ninja kicked each other away from one another.

"Ah now I see why you are so familiar..." He said to Sanbashi.

"Oh please tell me. I'm just dying to know." Sanbashi said in complete sarcasm.

"Hehehe...well you won't be "dying" per say..." He says while pushing his glasses up with his finger. "I'll just have restrain myself from maiming you with that attitude. After all, you do need to be alive for the moment." He says cryptically.

"Good. Cause I don't have any problem Maiming you!" she says rushing again at the Shinobi who readied himself.

 **(Meanwhile - With Vergil and Orochimaru)**

"I find it quite strange really. Why would two Samurai wander so close to the borders of a Hidden Village?" Orochimaru says slowly walking to Vergil, who held Muramasa at his side still in its sheathe. "...I mean, isn't Iron Country supposed to be neutral to the rest of the Shinobi world?" He stops short about fifteen from Vergil. "But I'm not so easily fooled. I mean, if rumors are indeed true, then that means that Iron Country did suffer a Demon attack not to long ago." Orochimaru says smiling at Vergil when he notices the Swordsman narrow his eyes.

Vergil now wished he had gotten to the gossipers before word got out. Information was key, but now His information, exaggerated or otherwise, was out to others. God knows what type of things people can come up with in this world.

"I did hear one "Particular" rumor that I guess you can say, piqued my interest...kukuku..." Orochimaru chuckled at the end, causing Vergil to tense a bit on his hand on the handle of Muramasa. The pale man continued "...Rumors that a certain "Warrior", clad in blue, defended the People with such speed from the vicious horde of Demons attacking their home..." he said, regaling Vergil of the tale of how he decimated the Demons months ago, while sinisterly looking at him. "...all while wielding a "Cursed" Blade." He said now looking directly at the blade Vergil carried. Looking back up at Vergil, he continued "...But that is not why I'm here. In fact, I would have easily overlooked this, if I wasn't given information on "How" Powerful you really are...kukuku...To think, the legendary Demon Blade Muramasa, is in the hands of a Demon himself." Orochimaru stated as fact to Vergil, who opened the Blade an inch, narrowing his eyes at the Snake looking man.

Orochimaru laughs low, but suddenly opens mouth wide to let out a rather Large green snake out its mouth. Vergil, trying to keep his composure from the sickening display, sees the snake opens ITS mouth this time, to let out a handle, in which Orochimaru grabbed and slid off the snakes mouth. The snake then receded back into the confines of his body. The sword itself looked ornate with a white wrapped handle and dull gold hand guard. It was also double-edged with a pointed tip, and oddly enough the Blade looked to be glowing a light blue hue.

 **(Play - Orochimaru Fight Theme - Naruto)**

"You like?" Orochimaru said holding the blade, turning it slightly. "This is the Sword of Kusanagi. A fine Blade is it not?" he said to Vergil sadistically holding the blade in front of him. As if to taunt him, Orochimaru lazily points the blade at Vergil with one hand, "Did you know that the blade was once referred to as the Sword of Heavenly Clouds"? kukuku...Let's test a theory I have..." Orochimaru Lunged at Vergil with the Kusanagi.

Vergil tricked back from the slash and had countered with a slash of his own.

 ** _CLANG_**

Orochimaru blocked the oncoming strike from Vergil with his own sword, as they clashed blades with one another. Looking into each others eyes while trying to push their blade further, they both simultaneously broke away from each other and decided to rain Quick and Deadly sword strikes at the other, constantly parrying and clashing their Blades together.

At one point, Orochimaru had been knocked back slightly, and for that brief moment was all Vergil needed to take this man down. Vergil sheathed Muramasa for that split second, and as if in slow motion, Orochimaru sliced downward to Vergil's right arm being used as a defense. Hitting his Arm, Orochimaru never expected the next action to take place.

With a metallic SLAM, Vergil had "Royal Guarded" **(12)** , as his brother Dante called it, the Kusanagi. This caused Orochimaru to stagger back in surprise, only for Vergil to run through Muramasa within that time frame, appearing behind him. Vergil quickly sheathes the Blade with a resounding CLICK, and Orochimaru's upper body from the waist had slightly burst upward. This would have been the end, if many snakes didn't pop out of the wounds from the upper and lower body of Orochimaru and reconnect them as if he was never harmed.

"Kukuku...My, how fascinating..." Orochimaru had said in glee thinking about how truly powerful this man is. Quickly turning around, Orochimaru yelled out with an out stretched hand "Sen'eijashu!" blasting out multiple snakes.

Vergil tricked away to the far left, and prepared a Judgment Cut, slicing all of the snakes and trying to hit the Snake like man, to no avail. Orochimaru dodged to a nearby tree and threw multiple shuriken at the Blue Swordsman. Staying in place, Vergil twirled Muramasa, catching the shuriken with the sword. He held the Blade parallel to the ground and slashed at Orochimaru from afar, "returning" the shuriken back at an even greater speed. The Snake Summoner was still able to dodge by flipping up higher on the tree. Seeing the shuriken get lost within the tree, he discreetly released multiple snakes he kept on his person and mentally guided them to sneak attack the boy. When he sees Vergil twirl his sheathed blade, he notices his opponent surround himself with light blue blades-

 ** _ziinng_**

-And now they surround him, quickly circling him in an almost hypnotic fashion, before impaling him from all sides.

"Damn.." Vergil says when he witnesses the man seemingly "melt" away in a puddle of brown.

"Isn't amazing what the basics can do..." Orochimaru's voice echoed once more. Vergil falls in a stance once more but continues to hear the Snakes chatter. "...a simple clone on standby and an easy substitution can make all the difference kukuku..." Orochimaru says laughing a bit.

Looking around and stretching his senses, Vergil asked one question. "What is it that you want?" growing irritated at this man's constant chatter.

"Oh! So you can speak after all. I was beginning to think I was talking to myself." Orochimaru's voice echoed once more. "But..." he had trailed off, but continued, "...if you must know. What I want..."

"IS YOU!" Orochimaru said behind him. Turning around quickly, Vergil clashed blades again with the Snake man. Vergil never expected small snakes, that blended on the ground, to rise up with swords protruding out their mouths and stabbing him , in non vital areas, in his midsection and back.

"Guh!" Vergil grunted in pain, and would have shrugged it off to continue. But Orochimaru had swiftly stabbed Vergil in the stomach with Kusanagi, eliciting even more pain from him, and almost letting go of his Sword.

"Now, now, we can't have you dropping that magnificent Blade now can you?" Orochimaru said, as he quickly grabbed Vergil's right hand and maneuvered Muramasa to its sheathe. Vergil, holding the Kusanagi by the blade with his left hand, gritted his teeth in more pain.

" _Damn. You-_ gurk!" Vergil was cutoff by Orochimaru, slightly pushing the Kusanagi in more in his stomach. Why does this Sword hurt more than what it should?

"Kukuku...so I was right after all..." Orochimaru had said in satisfaction. "You will heal quite well when this is over. Though I am quite surprised at you. Did your sense of "honor" make you believe that I would fight fair? Tsk tsk tsk, very disappointing." Orochimaru said with a shake of his head. "But don't worry. Soon those pesky morals you hold on to will be taken of. Besides, you can join me. Swear your loyalty to me, and I shall give you what you hold dear more than anything." Orochimaru had said to Vergil with a smirk on his face.

Vergil narrowed his eyes in pain at the man. What possible offer can he give to him that would make him join this freak of nature. Tightening his grip on the Kusanagi, Vergil spat out in anger " _And what in **GODS name would that Be...**_ " his voice, turning Demonic halfway through his sentence, with his Blue eyes turning sickly Green, while slightly pushing the Kusanagi out.

Orochimaru's smirk turned into a frown, feeling the blade being forcibly pushed back. He would have used his left hand to stop him, but Vergil grabbed his left arm with his right. Gritting his teeth, Orochimaru was unsuccessful in pushing Kusanagi deeper as Vergil pulled out the blade. With such swiftness, Orochimaru witnessed Vergil release his left arm and Straight punched him in the face with a Gray and Black gauntlet that appeared in his right hand, causing him to let go of Kusanagi and stumble back.

Vergil quickly repositions Kusanagi, Devil Triggered Charged himself to rid of the snakes stabbing him, and slashes at Orochimaru with Muramasa and Kusanagi at the same time **(13)**. Vergil ran at him both swords in hand, continuously slashing at the Snake man over and over again. Vergil finishes this relentless assault with a side spin and slashing down the middle with Muramasa. Dropping out of his Devil Trigger, he sees the "remains" of Orochimaru in a pile of...mud?

"Shit-GAHHH!" Vergil exclaimed in surprise and in pain. He tried to turn around, but he was met with a site of Orochimaru, Viciously biting down at the base of his neck on his left, breaking the clothing through. Dropping the Kusanagi, Vergil was flooded with an intense burning pain from his neck, spreading to the rest of his body, causing him to fall on his knees.

Orochimaru was thrilled at the turn of events, to have marked a Demon has caused him to think of all of the possibilities. Puling back and letting go of Vergil, he retrieved Kusanagi from the ground, and shifted his attention back to the fallen man writhing in pain. "kukukuku...you never got to hear my proposal. What I offer is power. And the seal I gave you will do just that." Orochimaru had said, smiling at him. "Yes...soon you will join me all on your own...and you will help me achieve my goals, one way. Or another...kukukuku..." Orochimaru said laughing at him.

Vergil, holding his neck, gritted his teeth while looking at the Snake man. Trying to stand, his body locks up in more pain. Breathing heavily and Feeling more of the burning in his body, his head starts to spin. "guh...Damn... _you_..." he mutters out in pain, and blacks out.

"So you got him..." a voice said behind Orochimaru. He turned around and saw his subordinate Kabuto, his clothes tattered and sliced here and there. He walked next to Orochimaru and looks over the unconscious Vergil. "Do you think he will make it?" Kabuto says.

"Oh of course he will, that I have no doubt. What of the girl?" Orochimaru said to Kabuto.

"Hehehe...well I guess you can say she's..."disarmed" for the time being." Kabuto says, laughing at his own joke.

"Did you find a name for either of them." Orochimaru says, ignoring the joke.

"From what I was able to hear, His name is Vergil." Kabuto says pushing up his glasses while looking at the Swordsman, seeing him grip at his neck even more.

"Vergil huh...come Kabuto. We have to prepare for tomorrow." Orochimaru commanded.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama."

 **POOF**

They disappear in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

It would be two minutes later for Sanbashi to arrive, stumbling towards a tree. There was a few things that stuck out on her. The sword that was always on her back was tied to her right side. Part of her clothes were tattered a bit. But the thing that was noticeable was her limp right arm, just hanging at her side.

"Damnit..." Sanbashi says looking around but lands her eyes on the prone Vergil clutching at his neck. "no...No! Vergil!" Sanbashi yells out running sluggishly towards him while holding her useless arm. Kneeling hastily, she tries to wake him up. "Come on! You have to wake up Vergil!" she says to him, but to no avail. Looking around she couldn't help but think,

What the hell can she do now?

 **(A/N) YESSS! YESS! I DID IT! here is your chapter for today. Hope you like it!**

 **(1) The concentration mechanic in DMC4:SE**

 **(2) That is the general idea in all DMC games lol**

 **(3) Cool** **(4) Blast** **(5) Awesome and (7) Stylish are stylish ranks [except Awesome, I put that]**

 **(6) Issen is an actual Naruto move used by samurai**

 **(8) Vergil's quote when performing the Final Judgment Cut from DMC4:SE**

 **(9) The Hell Gates has this small pedestal that house the Devil arm powering it up.**

 **(10) Enkidu- Gilgamesh's friend in the "Epic of Gilgamesh" the Wildman who is just as strong as the man in that tale. For this Devil Arm, as seen in the description above, was powering up the Naruto side of Echidna's Hell gate, as was Gilgamesh was on the DMC side on Fortuna Island.**

 **(11) Chakra Scalpel**

 **(12) Vergil's Parry as a Boss in DMC3**

 **(13) Force Edge Combo B**

 **well i'll take a break for a bit, so write comment and stuff and I get back to u.**

 **signed The Great and Wonderful TeaMDbzNaruto**

 **lol sorry just TeaMDbzNaruto. See ya!**


	8. Chapter 7:UltraViolet

Chapter 7: UltraViolet

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction

 **(a/n) GENTLEMEN! BEHOLD! THE 7TH** **CHAPTER! And this one was "Hell" to do lol so anyway time to see how Vergil gets through this chapter…dun dun DUUUUUUNNNN!**

 **Poll results thus far:**

 **Monsoon - 2**

 **Mistral - 1**

 **Sundowner - 0**

 **Odd how the voting gave me the Meme talking Monsoon and the FFF (French Fem Fatale) Mistral…but Sundowner…nah ah well. But Monsoon would make a good addition in Dodging all of Vergil or Sanbashis' attacks. Or Mistral with her Dwarf Gekko usage as puppets (hint hint) Keep voting ppl. (Thumbs up)**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Chapter 7: UltraViolet**

It wasn't that bad that her companion Vergil was unconscious, Sanbashi could take that. What she couldn't take was the fact that She had to lug his Heavy Ass with One _FUCKING ARM_!

"Kami damn it! He shouldn't be a least two hundred pounds at the most! Gurk-grrr.." Sanbashi said, gritting her teeth while holding the slightly twitching Vergil over her Shoulder. She was trying to figure out what had happened to Vergil when she was occupied with "Four-eyes". All she knew is that she was stalled in helping Vergil, fought the Nerdy-looking Shinobi to a stand-still, and then she became left-handed! And to top it off, she has been trying to find a place to set Vergil down for the past half hour.

As Sanbashi checked for a good resting place for Vergil and herself, she had gone over the fight she had with the Gray haired ninja of Sound.

 ************************ _ **FLASHBACK**_ ************************

"Good. Cause I don't have any problem Maiming you!" Sanbashi says, rushing again at the Shinobi who readied himself.

With great speed, Sanbashi tried to run through the Shinobi with her sword. Kabuto, the ninja she didn't know the name to, dodge right and chopped downward with his chakra covered left hand, to Sanbashi's exposed back. Her reflexes helped her parry the attack from behind and spun slashed at the ninja. Kabuto coated his right hand with chakra also and parried that slash, skidding back a bit from the force of her blade. Rushing to her, Kabuto tried to hit her with his left then with his right in quick succession, but she blocked both attacks and countered with three more slashes. Dodging the first and parrying the second strike, Kabuto clapped the sword with both hands holding it from finishing the third slash going downward to his head.

Gritting her teeth, Sanbashi pushed down on her blade hoping to cleave the Ninja in two. Adding wind chakra, Sanbashi put more pressure to her blade. This caused sparks to fly about from the Chakras of her sword and the Chakra scalpels from Kabuto. The pressure made Kabuto get pushed back little by little, until he was practically moving backward to avoid falling. Planting his left foot to stop his momentum, Kabuto pushes the blade higher from his body. But Sanbashi expected this action, so she disengaged her downward slash by pulling up, causing Kabuto to lose his balance and fall forward. With a quick slash of her blade, Sanbashi bisected Kabuto downward from left shoulder to right hip.

(No way was it that easy…) she had thought, and was proven right when she saw the Ninja's body Poof away a reveal a log, split on its side. Standing up straight, with Tatsumaki at her side, she calls out in a loud voice to the forest hiding the Shinobi. "Is that the best you can do!" With her blonde hair fluttering in the breeze.

Hearing a twig purposefully snap behind her, she turns to it seeing Kabuto walk out from behind a tree, and pushing his glasses up with his middle finger while smirking.

"That smirk is pissing me off. Why don't you be a good little boy and get the hell out of my way!" She exclaimed in frustration.

"Hehehe…You know Samurai- _chan_ , you should learn to control that attitude of yours. It will surely get you in more trouble than its worth. That anger can hurt you as much as it could help in your fights **(1)**." Kabuto said to her with a mocking honorific. (She seems so familiar with how she acts…) he thought on the enigma that surrounded the Blond Swordswoman.

" _My Attitude_ huh?" she muttered to herself but was loud enough for Kabuto to hear. "Well I guess beating you will give me some much needed _Therapy_!?" She said readying herself again gritting her teeth in a bit of anger at the Shinobi who seemed too smug about this fight. Charging again with Tatsumaki, using Hien to coat the blade again, she clashed with Kabuto and his Chakra scalpels once more. Going back and forth, with Kabuto only defending and stopping Sanbashis' full swings with her sword, it was obvious that Kabuto was only stalling for the right moment. This would go on for another two minutes, until Sanbashi suddenly hit Kabuto in the temple with the end handle of her sword, and kicked him in the stomach to a nearby tree. No time to react, Kabuto had seen the Blonde Swordswoman unclip the sheathe of her blade from behind her back to her side, resheathe her sword, dash to him in great speed, and finally slice him clean through and the tree behind him in half with the Sword.

Only the humming of her blade was heard from the Chakra running through Tatsumaki as she twirled her blade to her sheathe-

 **CLICK-POOF**

(That kawarimi is seriously annoying.) She thought irritated at the log that was cut in half on the floor, and the Tree moving ever so slowly as it slid of its newly made stump with a resounding "CRASH" to the floor. Hearing the cutting wind, Sanbashi jumps back to avoid the Kunai being thrown in her direction. Taking out Tatsumaki again, she dashes away to Vergils general direction while deflecting more oncoming Kunai. Skidding to a halt, she blocks high from a slash from Kabuto with his Kunai on his right hand, but had to disengage the momentary clash to avoid the Chakra Scalpel from his left hand. Readying herself once more, she notices slight cuts on Kabutos' clothing.

"Hehe...looks like you didn't completely dodge my last attack unscathed huh?" Sanbashi said to Kabuto, who still held his smirk at her.

"True. But we both know that I could have ended this a long time ago." Kabuto said, still smirking at her. Seeing Sanbashi grit her teeth caused his smile to widen further and say this, "But, fortunately for you we need you alive. After all, your friend _Vergil_ will need help after he finishes his little test now? That is of course IF he survives " _That_ "..." He said to her while murmuring the last sentence to himself, shaking her a bit before resolving herself once more.

"How did-" "-How'd I know his name? Simple, I am able to read your lips." Kabuto said cutting her off. And you know how much she _Loves_ being cut off from her sentence. "Not like it mattered anyway since you spoke loud enough." He finished as he shrugged his arms up slightly not caring of the fact that he was exposing openings. He was very confident in his abilities against her. But Kabuto notices something unseen to Sanbashi. Something that caused his already large smirk to widen even more so. And that smirk absolutely pissed Her _OFF_.

"Well as fun as this was Samurai- _chan_ , I believe that I must "Disarm" you now..." Kabuto said slowly walking to her.

Tightening her grip on Tatsumaki, Sanbashi was ready for anything he would throw at her. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on her thoughts, she was prepared for the seemingly "harmless" Snake slithering close to her left and lunging at her with a sword in its mouth. She parries the blow to her left and slices the head off the snake with a downward slash, leaving her right open. Seeing Kabuto dash at her with a Chakra Scalpel with his right hand, she made to block his attack by twisting her blade over her right shoulder. It was ineffective, to say the least.

"AHHHH!" Sanbashi scream in agony as she felt Kabuto's Chakra Scalpel dig inside her right shoulder, causing all motor functions of her right arm to cease. As she was pushed down to the ground due to the action, Kabuto stood tall as her arm weakened and let go of her blade. Breathing heavily while holding her shoulder with her left hand, Sanbashi grits her teeth at the ninja who was walking away, in Vergil's direction.

"Hey! I'm not...done with _you_...Get your Ass...back Here..." Sanbashi said defiantly as she stumbles a bit to get to one knee. Grabbing Tatsumaki from the floor with her left, and letting her right arm hang uselessly at her side, she uses it as a makeshift cane to prop herself up and hold it out in front of her. Pointing the blade to Kabuto while he had his back turned, while trying not to fall over from the pain, Sanbashi snarls at him as he turns his head to speak to her.

"This Battle is done. I severed the tendons on your right shoulder and cutoff the nerves from the brain to your entire right arm. Nobody but me and or anyone short of Tsunade-sama skill level can bring functionality to your arm." He said to her while still having his back turned to her. "So take solace in the fact that Orochimaru-sama ordered me to keep you alive. You maybe "Good" for a Samurai. But until you cast aside your beliefs and your code, you will never be as Good as a Ninja." Kabuto said to her, walking away to meet up with Orochimaru.

"Then I'll Train harder and get Stronger! And next time we meet I'm Kicking your ass!" Sanbashi said passionately to him. But it fell on def ears as he continued to walk away from her. Kneeling down on her left knee, after seeing Kabuto disappear into the wilderness, she breathes heavily as she puts her sword down and tries to unclip its sheathe from her left side. After successfully doing so and clipping it on her right side, Sanbashi grabs Tatsumaki and sheathes it back into the scabbard once more.

Grabbing her right Shoulder, the only thought going through her mind was, (I got to get to Vergil quickly, he needs my help...) as she tries to run to Vergil.

 *****************FLASHBACK END*****************

So here she is, somehow holding Vergil on her back, looking for a good spot to rest while she thought on her defeat to the Purple wearing bastard that was Orochimaru's right hand man. Finding a cave big enough to hold them near a large hill to the right, she carefully approaches it, hoping that a Bear doesn't show up while she is incapacitated at the moment. Looking inside, and seeing no bear in sight, she goes in and carefully places Vergil down onto the floor.

Noticing that Vergil is sweating more than what he should, Sanbashi carefully with her left arm, slowly removes his large Blue trench coat from his person, revealing his sleeveless black vest. She also noticed two small holes punctured into the left collar of his vest. Slightly stretching the fabric of his collar, she was met with an horrifying site.

"Oh my God..." She breathed out lowly to herself as she saw the dark markings on his neck. There were three black tomes that seem to pulsate in an eerie dark purple color **(2)**. The pulsations seem to cause miniscule amount of pain, barely flinching at it, but he was shaking and sweating.

Taking out a small scroll, she unsealed an old clean shirt and a canteen. Ripping it with her teeth to make a rag and wetting it with the water from the canteen, she places it on his head, hoping to alleviate the fever he acquired from the mark. "sigh...Why did this had to happen?" She questions herself in a bit of dismay. It just Had to be Orochi- _Fucking_ -maru that they had to run into.

"Ay yi yi..." She sighed to herself. "What was that freak of nature doing all the way out here for?" Sanbashi questioned out loud. "He might have been looking into the Gates. But I guess we got here first..." She looks at Vergil now. "...and now he found something more "intriguing" than those things..." She finished saying while looking at Vergil.

(I heard about the affects those "things" does to a person. But Vergil...Vergil is more than that. He's a half demon. And I'm hoping that he could fight off that thing...) She thinks to herself, using her teeth and left hand to make a sling out of the remains of the shirt she had on her right arm.

"...I really hope you do...Vergil-kun..." She mutters to herself in worry, looking over at her unconscious partner, unknowingly adding an honorific to his name.

As she worried about him, Sanbshi heard the sound of a Hawk, making a distinct pattern with its cries out of the cave, causing her head to quickly look at the entrance of the cave. Running out, Sanbashi looks over the trees, not seeing the Hawk and whistles a pattern that the hawk was trained to hear. The Hawk descends from above and lands on a nearby rock, waiting for its message to be delivered. Sanbashi sees a scroll and a note attached on the Hawk and quickly unties them both with her only functional hand.

(I wonder what Mifune-sama needs for him to send a Messenger Hawk now of all times.) Sanbashi thought in contemplation. Maybe its something that doesn't really need that much priority, especially now that she is injured and Vergil incapacitated. She had thought about going to Konoha to have her Arm fixed and help get the mark on Vergil sealed. Waving off the Hawk and watching it fly away back to Iron country, Sanbashi opened the note that was addressed to her. She wasn't prepared for its contents inside.

Shaking in anger at what she read, Sanbashi crumpled the paper in her hand as she tries and is failing to calm down. Sitting down at the rock near the cave entrance, she contemplates on the information given to her by her Superior on what to do next when given the chance.

(Damn him! How the Hell did he escape Hōzuki Castle? It should be impossible...) She thought furiously about the person that had somehow escaped an inescapable Prison. Looking over at Vergil, who hasn't moved since she left the cave, she started to think on what to do after they both get help later.

(Vergil-kun told me about what he was about to do with that power. Using it for Vengeance. He trusts me...) She thought to herself. Unraveling the crumpled up paper, she looks at its words once more while thinking again. (I'll tell him, and this time...I will be ready.) narrowing her eyes at the words.

 **Minuano ascends high**

 **Once more as** **Jetstream**

"I'm coming for you... _Sam_ **(3)**..." Sanbashi mutters to herself as she looks at the setting sun.

 **[TIME SKIP-Night Time]**

After somehow getting firewood and a few rabbits in the area, Sanbashi was able to feed herself and using the water in her canteen to hydrate Vergil and keep him cool. Taking a bite out of her cooked rabbit, she looked over her companion who looked to be ok from just having come out of a battle with the Snake Sannin. But she knew that not all is ok. Vergil's fever had gone up a bit and he seemed to have even more discomfort than before. Not only that, he seemed to be having a nightmare of some sort.

Sitting next to him, she sighs with worry. "sigh...Vergil I hope you get better soon..." she says, thinking on what could be troubling him in his sleep.

Unaware of the internal struggle that plagues his mind at this moment. And its not from Orochimaru's seal.

 **(Mindscape-Vergil's memory: 8 years old)**

 **"Vergil...Dante...Happy Birthday!"**

 **"Wow!"**

 **"Cool! I want Chocolate!"**

 **"No I want the Chocolate!"(4)**

This was the scene that Vergil held close in his memories. The last time he had felt true happiness. The times he was with his family.

 **"Hehehe...Mine is Shinier than yours!"**

 **"Nuh Uh! Mine is better! See, it's Gold!"**

The juvenile way that Dante acted to rile him up, showing his odd brand of affection.

 **"Come boys, lets go to the park!"**

 **"Ok Mom! Come on Bro, lets go!"**

 **"Hold on. I have to use the bathroom."**

 **"Don't worry Vergil. We'll wait outside."**

His kind and loving mother Eva, who was the only human he held close to his heart. But every time he had this particular memory play, his happiness, his Family...

 _"It was about to be torn away again..."_ Vergil said as he witnessed his Mother, wearing a red and black robe and her long blond hair reaching her mid back, leave the door to the house outside with his small twin Dante with a red Shirt and black shorts and his white hair always down. Seeing his little self, with a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts with his white hair also down, run to the bathroom upstairs, told him of the turning point that solidified his path to power.

"My...Such a wonderful Family you have Vergil kukuku..." said a familiar voice near Vergil, causing him to quickly slice with his sword at his right to hit...Nothing.

"What!?" Vergil said in confusion as he looked around trying to find who had spoken to him in his memories.

 **"What's taking Vergil so long?"**

 **"Have a little patience Dante. He'll be out soon."**

Vergil looks at the door that his mother and brother left out of and went outside. He sees them waiting near the little house that he had called home for his childhood. Seeing Dante having both hands behind his head, shuffling back and forth in anticipation with a pout on his face, nearly put a small smile on his face. Looking up at the house, he sees a small window that led to the bathroom where his little self was, looking out the window.

"My, my, my...Look at that...so pure and innocent you were as a child..." said the voice again, but this time was directly behind him. Vergil recognizes the voice this time. It belonged to the Snake Ninja Orochimaru. Somehow he was invading his mind.

"What are you doing here?" Vergil questioned while eyeing his "family".

"Well, I'm enjoying the scenery of course..." the snake said as he moved to Vergil's left. "After all, I get to see how my new subordinate will fare in surviving the seal...kukuku." Orochimaru had chuckled to him in a most creepily and uncomfortable fashion.

 **CRASH**

 **"Mom...what was that?"**

 **"I don't know Dante, come here..."**

"This is it, isn't it? This is when it all began..." Orochimaru said in glee as he witnessed the sky darken with a crash of unnatural lightning.

 **(Play Naruto Shippuden Ost - Yogensha Extended)**

Vergil looks on as he saw the lightning in the sky become more frequent and eerie in color. The wind howls in the air, causing Vergil to cover his eyes slightly with his right arm, never breaking his gaze with the sky. The lightning, then turns red with so much malice and power that it gave off, causing Vergil to grab his chest in pain. The red lightning morphs together to make Three glowing Red orbs **(5)** in the Sky, looking down at the family. Vergil then hears an all too familiar deep Demonic Chuckle resounding in the air.

 **" _MWAH HA HA, MWAH HA HA HA HA HA!_ "**

 **"Mommy?!"**

 **"Dante, get behind me! We need to Find your Brother!"**

"Gurk! Grrr..." Vergil grabs his chest in pain and falls to his knees as he witnessed the memory of his Mother and Brother run back to the house to find his younger self. But it was all for naught...

The white demonic Barrier closed off he house entrance, leaving his family separated from his young self.

"Oh such a pity. And they were so close to saving you too...kukukuku." Orochimaru said in fake sadness for the families plight in a unsuccessful rescue attempt.

Vergil would have said something if he wasn't in pain, but settled for looking angrily at the distance, as the ground was rippled open and multiple Hell Prides and Hell Lusts appeared to surround the family.

 **"No..."**

 **"m-mom...what's going on?"**

 **CRASH**

 **"MOM! HELP ME!"**

 **"VERGIL!"**

Seeing himself trying to fight off being carried by a Hell Pride made him hate his weakness as a child. Vergil saw his mother run to his young self but was blocked off by the multiple demons. Seeing her run away to hide Dante had made him grit his teeth in anger and in pain. He would have looked down to avoid what was to come next, but many snakes wrapped around his aching body, making him watch.

"Oh no, no, no." Orochimaru said as he had made snakes appear to prop up Vergil to witness this painful memory. "I want you to see this..." he says as he held Vergil's head up. "I want to see the painful expression on your face as you see your family become lost to you once more..." He says as he kneels on one knee close to Vergil. "...And then once your mind has become clouded with self loathing and hatred, you'll be perfect as my new pawn and Body, kukukuku..." Orochimaru finishes as the wind picks up around the area.

Vergil, seeing his Mother try to escape, was overcome with more pain than before as he heard his mothers words to Dante. Seeing her move through the trees, she hides Dante beneath two stones by a tree from afar.

 **"Mom!?"**

 **"Stay quiet Dante... I need you to hide here. I'm going to find your brother."**

 **"But-"**

 **"Shh! Listen to me. I need you to stay here ok? They mustn't find you. No matter what happens you cannot come out."**

 **"sniff-sob*"**

 **"You mustn't come out...! No matter what happens keep hiding... Dante, you mustn't!" (6)**

 **"...o-ok"**

Seeing her move the final stone to completely cover Dante, then run out to find him again made Vergil hate this experience even more so. Looking up at the sky and seeing the three Red orbs crack with lightning, made his chest tighten with more pain than before.

"Look at that! She's surrounded...now lets see how this turns out...but you already know how this ends huh? kukukuku..." Orochimaru taunts Vergil while slithering his tongue low in a creepy manner. As Vergil looks at the image of his mother become surrounded by the Lusts and Prides, and to see his younger self not to far being propped up on a tree by his neck from a Hell pride, made him angry.

Trying to struggle from his snakes that held him back, Vergil fights through the pain slightly as the snakes are strained from their places around his arms and neck. Seeing his mother move to avoid being skewered by the scythes of the Prides made him struggle through the pain even more.

"What do you hope to accomplish with that huh? No matter what you do, you'll never get them back..." Orochimaru taunted once more holding his snakes strong on Vergil.

Even though he knows this, Vergil still struggles to free himself again. Gritting his teeth and clenching his hands and arms to break away from the snakes, Vergil sees more Demons surround his mother.

 **"Mothe-ACK!"**

 **"*Gasp* Vergil! No!"**

 ** _"GWOAAA!"_**

 **"guh-MOM LOOK OUT!"**

 _ **SQUELCH**_

 **(End Song)**

Simultaneously, both Vergil and his younger counterpart had ceased moving and had stayed watching wide eyed as Eva, was impaled from behind by a lucky strike from a Hell Lust's scythe. As she looked down and saw the blade coming out her body, she stood shocked as she carefully attempts to touch the blade. Then without warning, more blades pierced her body from the multiple Hells surrounding her, making her fall to her knees as both Vergils, and his brother in hiding witnessed her be massacred in front of their eyes. She is then seen falling to her side as the blades were removed from her body causing her blood to spill out on to the floor.

But then, everything turns dark. The only thing seen is Vergil, Orochimaru holding him with his snakes, and his mother on the floor. A seething, white hot Anger was bubbling up from within Vergil, nearing his breaking point, as he looks down shaking with dark purple energy swirling around him.

Orochimaru seeing this, smirked at the development of what the cursed mark was doing to next vessel. He would have commented on how much anger was pouring out of Vergil in waves, if he wasn't startled at Vergil's sudden surge in power, ripping his Right hand free and going to his sword, proceeding to cut away the snakes all around him.

Backing away from the now standing Vergil, who had his back turned to him and has more dark purple energy pouring out from him than before, Orochimaru keeps walking backwards away from him, seeming like his work was done. He would had kept going further had he felt "another" presence behind him. Quickly turning around, Orochimaru was greeted with a blast of incredible red lightning, giving him no time to scream in pain as he was utterly removed from existence inside Vergil's mind. The only thing that was left of Orochimaru was a lone White Snake slithering as fast as it could as far away from whatever had done that to him.

Vergil, paid no mind to whatever happened behind him. Slowly walking to his mothers prone limp body, ignoring everything around him, he drops to his knees and carefully holds his mother in his arms as he somehow calms down from his anger. His anger was then replaced with sadness, seeing the only human link to his family dead as a reminder of his weakness from his human half. And here he was shaken from this reminder, cursing his human emotions on making him feel the sadness of losing his Mother, his Brother...all because of _Mundus._ He only let one tear slip from his eye, making him hate this even more. He was a Devil, a Son of Sparda, a Powerful Devil that stopped and defeated whole demonic armies with just a swing from his sword, but was tamed by a normal human woman who couldn't even hurt a fly. He had always told himself that after he saw his mother pass on, that he would harden his heart, because Devils Never Cry. But now, seeing the lone tear land on his mother's cheek...even a Devil May Cry if he looses a loved one. **(7)**

 **"..v..verg..il.."**

Looking down in shock, Vergil sees his mother's half lidded eyes looking at his wide blue eyes.

"M-mother...?" said Vergil as he looked at his mother mumbling in disbelief. The times he had this memory replayed had always had her dead. But to see her memory alive for a brief moment...

 **"..verg..il...can you...come..clos...er..."**

"What is it mother?" he responded to her as he held her to get a good look at his mother.

 **"...can I please...have a...hug?...one last..time..."**

Wordlessly doing so, Vergil lightly hugs her, letting her lean her head to his right shoulder. Feeling her move her right arm to try and hug him, he allows her to do so.

 **"...hehehehe... _you're so easy_..."**

Widening his eyes at her change in demeanor, Vergil quickly looks down at her-

 **shing-Squelch**

Looking at the blade that pierced his chest so close to his heart, Vergil was shocked that the memory of his mother would do such a thing, until she twisted the blade further inside, eliciting a cry of pain from Vergil. Pushing her away and backing up, he pulls the Blade from his body, and notices the all black scenery has changed again.

Now he is standing in a large pool of blood in the Underworld, in an area surrounded by multiple broken stone statues he had fallen in after his Battle with Dante to control the Legendary Force Edge. He is now in the memory of the Room of the Fallen Ones, but he is not alone. He sees the image of his supposed "Mother" raise herself wearing a completely different outfit than the modest clothing she would wear. She now wore a strapless black halter top with an open "lightning bolt" pattern in the middle of her top exposing her cleavage. She also wore black tight leather pants with a large belt and long black high heel boots to match **(8)**.

Holding his chest, he hears the Copy chuckling at him as she stands on her own two feet.

 **"Hehehehe...you're such a fool _Vergil_..." ** She says to him menacingly as she slowly walks to him. Seeing Vergil back up slightly and reach for his sword, caused her to smirk ominously at him as she continued to walk. **"No matter what you do...no matter where you go...Lord Mundus will find you...for you see...he is _Always_ with you..." ** She says as she stops ten feet away from him.

 **"You can't run Forever...and you know it..."** She says to him, as if it was an undeniable fact of life.

"Who says I'm running..." Vergil says darkly at her, repulsed at her appearance for sullying his mother's image. Dashing at her, he was stopped by a blast of red lightning striking him from behind.

"AAAAUUGHHH!" Vergil yells in agony as he dropped to his knees being electrocuted, but also as if something was being ripped out from him. The lightning eventually stops.

"..Guh...agh...grr.." Vergil grunts in pain on the floor as he twitches slightly from random arcs of red lightning on his body.

 **" _INTRIUGING..._ " **said a dark voice that Vergil knew all too well.

Looking up angrily, he sees the Three red orbs in front of him floating a few feet above the "Copy" of his mother. It was also using its power to hold up what appeared to be three black tomes circling each other.

" _Mundus_..." Vergil said in hate for the Demon Emperor, unintentionally drawing the curse marks power, causing dark lines to appear on his face over his left eyebrow and under his left eye and mouth.

 **" _VERGIL...YOU MAY HAVE BEEN ABLE TO BLOCK MY INFLUENCE ON YOU...BUT I SUPPOSE I SHOULD THANK THAT SNAKE FOR PORVIDING ME AN...ALTERNATIVE METHOD OF "PERSUADING" YOU TO JOIN ME AGAIN..."_** said the Demon Emperor, as he looked over the Seal again making it spin faster, then arcing lightning at it making it pulsate from black to purple.

Immediately after, Vergil screams in pain as he writhes in agony while holding his neck. The changes were apparent, as the black marks on his face pulsated purple and his skin was slowly turning to an ash gray.

 **"Aww...what's the matter? Are you gonna cry to " _Mommy_ "?" **The Copy taunts Vergil as clawed at his neck and chest in pain. Rolling on his back and slowly losing consciousness, the last thing he heard was something he never wanted to hear again.

 **" _SOON THE BLACK KNIGHT SHALL RETURN!_ "**

 **[TIMESKIP-Next Morning]**

 **(Location: Outside Cave)**

A Malicious pressure was felt through the air in the distance as Sanbashi was up and about, trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell is happening over there..." She says while looking at the direction of the Tenchi Bridge. The wind was howling, rustling the tree leaves around the area, worrying Sanbashi of things that would happen. Looking at the cave that held Vergil inside caused a sense of foreboding. That something BIG will happen, and I will happen very soon.

Getting close to the cave entrance, she would have gone inside but was blocked off by a blue wiry barrier.

 **BIIIIIIRRNNGGG**

"Shit...what now?" Sanbashi says as she tries to ready herself with her one arm by having Tatsumaki at the ready on her left hand in a reverse grip. She didn't have to wait long as she as ambushed from above by a group of five Assault Demons. Blocking high to avoid the multiple slashes, Sanbashi backs away as she sees the Demons surround her.

"Damnit I don't have time for this!" She exclaims as she dashes at one unprepared Assault and beheads it, the action causing the other Demons to rush at her. Blocking two swipes, she sees two of them tunnel underground in haste towards her. Backing away even further, both Demons explodes up from the ground in front of her, each missing her by a hairs margin. Sanbashi would have exploited the vulnerability but was rushed by the fourth Demon from behind. Ducking, she makes that Demon hit the other one that missed in front of her, making her dash at the hurt Demon and bisecting it with the Hien, from the neck to lower back killing that one too.

"HA! Three more...-" blocks a swipe,"-and I'll be rid of you for today!" She says backing away more to slash at one demon wounding it. What she doesn't realize, is that these demons were making her back far away from the cave. They were used for a distraction...

For the Dark Angel to rise again...

 **(Back at the Cave)**

Only the rays from the sun and the faint blue glow from the barrier was the only source of light that peered inside the cave. Only slightly was the light outlining a silhouette on the floor, being surrounded by an eerie purple glow...only for the figure on the floor sat up. Looking around to check his surroundings, the figure sees the blue coat on the floor, folded neatly next to him, and grabs it putting it on. The person still sat at the floor, with the blue coat on, and sees a sword on his right hand side. Grabbing it, he unsheathes the blade and makes the scabbard disappear in a swirl of purple, before looking at it and moving it in multiple angles.

Seeing the blade shine from the little bit of light that gave off made him squint his red blood shot eyes at it, before it glowed a dull orange hue. Slowly standing up, the figure made his sword become surrounded with the same purple energy that engulfed him as well. Soon the purple aura had circled around his form and solidified around his blade and his body, slowly transforming the two in a hellish manner.

Growing a foot taller, the Figure had acquired Dark horns swept forward and curved down framing his face, with armor that was accented with grey and black and Knee guards that had foot long horns. The gauntlets were black that pulsed thin blue lights as do the gray greaves on his legs. The Figure also had produced a long purple cape with the image of a Skeletal-Dragon on the back. The Sword also changed as well, from a once smooth Katana Blade to a now Fierce stone-like Zweihänder that acted similar to the dark armor on his person. Moving the sword on to his left waist and sheathing it like it weighed as light as a feather, the Dark Figure moved to the blue barrier with every step being sounded with a metallic impact on the floor. Moving his covered hand to the barrier, he mentally commanded it to break.

 **BUUURRIINNGGG-(glass shattering)**

And it did, as now he has free reign to do as he pleases. But first, he must find a suitable "test dummy" to retry his powers that has returned to him once more...maybe a nearby mindless Demon could-

Turning his head to the left the Dark Figure sees red wisps of pure Demonic energy had caught his attention. Maybe he could find a suitable challenge after all.

Thinking no more, the Figure turned and walked wordlessly to the direction of that power.

 **(with Sanbashi)**

"Damnit to Hell! Will you Just Stop!" Sanbashi says irritated now that she only has two Assault Demons left. For some reason, those two were getting smart and avoid and take swipes at her one after the other without any counter for her to do. Stopping and holding her sword in front again, eyeing which Demon would attack first, she was saved an answer when the wind howled once more, but this time feeling even more pressure at the Tenchi Bridge. The Two Demons seem to get the idea that "Here" wasn't safe anymore and hightailed it from here.

"What the hell is going on..." she says, but witnessed a phenomenal site. Red Chakra was twisting in the air at the direction of the Bridge.

"Oh Shit...I wasted too much time. I gotta check on Vergil." She says as she sheathes her sword and runs to the Cave.

Taking about Two minutes to reach the cave, she slowed down her pace to take a breather. Walking, she notices that the Blue Barrier was gone.

Walking inside, she was startled to find that Vergil was missing. Running inside further, Sanbashi grew worried that not only He was gone, but his coat and the Sword Muramasa was gone too. And that only meant one thing...

Vergil Woke Up!

"Shit! Why did this have to happen now! He's gone and I have no id-" She stops her own sentence and looks outside. Running out and seeing the Red Chakra twirling in midair from a far, Sanbashi shook her head in worry and disbelief.

"No...No he wouldn't...Damnit!" She yells the last part and runs to the Tenchi Bridge. Hoping that Vergil will be ok.

 **(Location: Tenchi Bridge)**

(Everything has gone to Hell.) Yamato said, as he was kneeling next to his squad member Sakura Haruno after saving her from nearly falling to her death at the now destroyed Tenchi Bridge.

Yamato wore a standard Konoha Jonin outfit with a hitai-ate framing his face and holding up his brown spiky hair up. Sakura Haruno has bright Pink hair with a red sleeveless qipao dress shirt. She also wore a gray pink skirt with black shorts underneath, black gloves, and calve-high shinobi boots with a red hitai-ate on top her head.

But right now, this mission isn't as it should have been. First, Yamato had to impersonate the deceased Sasori no Akasuna so he could get information from his "subordinate" Kabuto. That plan went straight out the window since Kabuto was never in league with Sasori, and was using the meet up to ambush him and take his life, with the Snake Sannin Orochmaru delivering the Killing blow. Second, was to try and pry information on the whereabouts of Team 7's missing Teammate, Sasuke Uchiha, from Orochimaru in front of a Temperamental and Furious Naruto Uzumaki leaking Kyubi chakra.

Yea that also didn't go well either, because now the Bridge is Destroyed, and Naruto is fighting Orochimaru, by himself, and dangerously close to the Fourth tail transformation.

Naruto wore an orange and black jumpsuit with his hitai-ate's long black headband holding up his wild spiky Blonde hair. His Blue eyes and his whisker marks on his face complete his whole look. But right now, his eyes are Blood red and slit like a cats, his whisker markings animalistic, and Blonde hair looking more wild than before, with red chakra bubbling from the seal on his Naval releasing a Three tailed Kyubi chakra cloak far away from Yamato and Sakura's position on the Destroyed half of the bridge.

(And Sai...what's his deal...) Yamato thought as he peered high in the sky, where his last squad member was located. Narrowing his eyes at the white bird that Sai had conjured up with a special ninjutsu, he wonders what he was planning to do.

Sai was an enigma of a shinobi. He had short black hair and skin as pale as the Snake Sannin, making him the odd out of the group. Wearing a black shirt that was cut off at his stomach, standard shinobi black pants and sandals with a short sword on his back, he almost completed the look of a Konoha ANBU. But despite all of that, there has been times the kid had been a honest to Kami headache. Whether by his non-existent social skills, or his blatant but unintentional name calling, the team hasn't seen eye to eye. And now with him ignoring Sakura's fall to watch the fight happening, he wonders what his true motives on this mission were.

Seeing Sakura wake up from her hit, she opens her green eyes to stare back at him.

"Are you alright?" Yamato had said in concern for the medic.

"Yea...I'm fine..." Sakura said sitting up slightly. "..guh!" she grunted in pain from the back of her head.

"Are you sure?" He said after seeing that. Can't have your medic not healthy in battle. Very bad if it does happen.

"...Sorry. I...think I'm ok now." She said back to reassure him of his worry. Looking forward and seeing the destruction of the Tenchi Bridge, she simply asks "What happened?"

"It was Naruto..." Yamato said. Simple and Straight to the point.

Further back behind some trees where Team Yamato had came from, a downed Kabuto was healing a wound on his stomach after being blasted from an attack Naruto did to him earlier.

"..sigh...It's no wonder they are after him." Kabuto says while taking off his damaged glasses. "The Power of a Jinchuuriki is no joke..." he says smirking at the general direction where Naruto is. As he was getting up, he heard an odd sound approaching the Bridge. First it started low, then the noise began to grow. The Metallic footsteps were resounding throughout the forest and he had been curious as to who was approaching. That was until he saw a Large Dark Figure slowly walking with a purpose towards the Bridge. He had to hold back a shudder that he would have missed due to the Figure's Dark presence it gave out. "What the hell is that?" he questioned to himself as he observed the Figure approach the Bridge.

 **(Back with Yamato and Sakura)**

"Where is he?" Sakura asked Yamato on Naruto's whereabouts.

"He's on the other side already..." He says while looking towards the destroyed end of the Bridge. "...he went running off after Orochimaru." He finished as Sakura looks forward as well. They would have continued to talk, but a Metallic sound was heard from behind them at the other end of the Bridge.

 **(Play: Nelo Angelo Appearance - Devil May Cry)**

Turning their heads behind them, Sakura and Yamato witnessed a startling site. A Tall Dark Figure cloaked in a Blackish Blue Fire wreathing around it, moving ever so slowly with metallic footsteps getting closer, and closer. Until the Figure stopped dead in its tracks, and the Fire glowing ever so brightly from its person, changing from Dark blue to an Azure blue. The Fire dissipated completely revealing a Demonic looking Knight in Black and Stone Grey Armor, with Horns on the top of its head swept downward, framing its Face. Its Dull Orange Eyes glowed for a brief moment, before unleashing a very Large Stone like Sword from its left hip on to its side.

Getting up, Yamato was a hand sign ready to defend Sakura from this unknown Entity. What they didn't expect was for the Knight to look past them as if they were never there. Then, the Knight ran at them, causing them both to tense, but was in awe at the astounding feat of the Knight Leaping a great distance from in front of them, on to the trees on the Other side of the Bridge.

 **(End song)**

"W-what was that?" Sakura said, shaken at the encounter, as she looks at the direction that the Knight had gone to. "That's where Naruto is! Captain Yamato we have to do something!" She says to him more worried that before.

"You stay here. I got it covered." Yamato says as he made multiple hand signs.

"Moku Bushin no Jutsu!" Yamato says as multiple branches sprout from his body, detaching itself and combining together to create another identical looking Yamato. "I'm counting on you..." The original said. "Don't worry..." The clone responds back as it got up and ran towards the broken end of the bridge. Making a wood pillar to get him across the gap, the Wood Clone lands successfully on the other side. Only to feel an overwhelming pressure hit him that made his senses go off. Seeing trees and debris fly towards him and the Bridge behind him, the Clone rushes through hand signs for protection.

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki! **(9)** " Multiple wood pillars interlock together making a protective dome, and just in time too. Rushing wind and all sorts of debris from trees and rocks to uprooted pieces of dirt flew past it.

(Nauto...) Sakura thought with worry, hoping he'll be ok.

 **(With The Black Knight)**

With the wind and all the destruction flying everywhere, The Black Knight had used his Large Sword to Protect itself. With the wind dying down, the Knight kept walking until he reached a very large crater.

" **...** " The Knight stood silent, looking within the crater to see who had caused the wide spread destruction.

Seeing the dust clear, within the crater were two figures. One had long black hair and was lying on the ground, the other.

A Blood red Demon Fox with Four tails.

It had pure white eyes and fiery red spiky hair, with long blood red fox ears. It was crouching on all fours, growling menacingly at the other crouched figure farther away from it.

Seeing His Target, the Black Knight walks forward intending on fighting the Wild Demon. And if anyone gets in his way, then they too will meet the end of his Blade.

 **(Location: Inside Crater)**

"The things this boy can do...I must admit...he has piqued my Interest..." Orochimaru says to him self out loud as he crouches on the floor, looking through the dust cloud and seeing the transformed Naruto.

Near the Crater, Sai hops on top of an overturned tree trunk, to witness the oncoming battle between the Snake and the Beast.

The Yamato clone, after defending against the whirlwind of destruction, finally was able to get close enough, by hopping on top of a Tree getting a better view of the Crater, but was shocked at what he saw. There was only one thing that slipped out his mouth. "Damn..."

Back inside the Crater, The Kyubified Naruto was still growling on all fours on the ground, causing all those who watched to tense...until it held his head high and-

 **" _GRRWAOOOORRRR_!"**

"Hehehe..." Orochimaru laughed at the action, seeing Naruto calm down from its howl. Seemingly unimpressed, he slithers his tongue out creepily.

Back on top of the tree, the Yamato clone had put his hand on his ear, relaying the information to his original that the Fourth Tail has emerged. Narrowing his eyes at Naruto's form, he begins to think about the Chakra that is cloaking him.

(The Chakra that's leaking out seeks stability, it's trying to assume the complete form of the Kyubi...This is Not the same Chakra as before...it's more intense. Far more Malevolent...) he thought as he sees the crouched Naruto. (It's using Naruto's body as a medium...its just like a miniature Kyubi.) He finished his thought as he tenses at Orochimaru sitting up.

But the sound of two metallic footsteps echo throughout the crater and forest, causing all parties to stop and look at the top edge of the crater.

Orochimaru looks to his left, seeing a tall Knight like figure holding its very large sword high in the air, causing him to smirk at the newcomer. (Well, this should be interesting...)

Naruto looks to his right at hearing the noise and sees an obstacle to be thrown into the mix. No matter, for if he gets in the way of killing the Snake man, he will fall too.

Sai and Yamato both see the Black Knight to their right, the former interested and the latter worried at his appearance.

And Finally the Black Knight himself, staring hard at the Fox demon, now preparing to do battle with his Demonic Enemy. The wind flutters his cape in the air as he held his Zweihänder high. Now holding his arms wide, he prepares himself, making those in the crater tense. Leaping in a great height, the Black Knight charges in to Battle with Demon below.

 **(A/N) ALL RIGHT PEOPLE! Here is the chapter for you...and if you're reading this, Next Chapter will be the Fight Between the Three Titans. So enjoy ^^!**

 **(1) It was a little foreshadowing of what is happening to Naruto**

 **(2) The Cursed Seal was changing during all that.**

 **(3) Jetstream Sam is on the Loose. and is Hated by Sanbashi. Will explain soon.**

 **(4) Dante's Audio Flashback in Devil May Cry 1 after defeating Vergil the 3rd time.**

 **(5) The taint within Vergil manifested itself as an extension of Mundus.**

 **(6) Eva actually says this to Dante when she is hiding him in the DMC3 manga.**

 **(7)** **Since Vergil was only ever Close to his Mother and Brother, I thought it would be fitting that he only shows those type of emotions for his family in Private.**

 **(8) I purposely made Trish as the what I supposed would be Vergil's last conscious representation pf how she was around him before she became good in the events of Devil may cry 1.**

 **(9) Wood Release:Wood Locking Wall Technique**

 **And there you go. Took a long time to do this but hey I at least have it done lol**

 **Also Plz ppl I need more feedback on the Poll. Cast your Vote and Decide who should be Jetstream Sam's accomplice.**

 **Like, Fave, Comment, Flame, whatever just let me know on your thoughts**

 **sincerely TeaMDbzNaruto**


	9. Chapter 8:Divine Hate

Chapter 8: Divine Hate

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction

 **Poll results thus far:**

 **Monsoon - 2**

 **Mistral - 2**

 **Sundowner - 0**

 **Mistral and Monsoon are Tied! But Sundowner is left in the Dust. LOL by the time I post Chapter 9 the poll will be closed so plz ppl vote now...cuz if they remained tied...hehehehehehe...I don't know what will happen to the story now will it :D**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Chapter 8: Divine Hate**

The Tenchi Bridge.

One of the Elemental Countries greatest Architectural achievements made in the Elemental Countries.

Its smooth and steady structure felt as if it was literally "Bridging" the Heavens and the Earth together.

It was poetic.

It was Beautiful.

It was-

" _WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE BRIDGE_!?"

-completely destroyed...

Yamato and Sakura had turned around to see a wide eyed Blonde woman with her right arm on a sling and her sword on her right hip. She had a tan complexion with White Samurai Armor and a dark Blue Gi underneath. Her blonde hair fell down to her lower back as it had fanned out slightly to look like spikes at the bottom, and a bang of hair spiking over a bit her left eye, leaving her Blue eyes exposed.

Oddly enough, if Yamato and Sakura hadn't seen their companion Naruto hop to the other side to fight Orochimaru, this girl that appeared could have passed as his ridiculous Sexy Jutsu with her hair down and wearing clothes.

Sanbashi saw the condition of the Tenchi Bridge, well whatever was left of it actually. She was astonished at the sight. Something BIG had happen and she walked right into the center of it. She sees two Ninja at the destroyed half of the Bridge looking at her after her outburst, but what could she say after seeing the bridge be pretty much demolished...but wait a minute!

"Hey!" Sanbashi called out to the two as she jogged to the pair of shinobi, who tensed at the sight of her running at them. Slowing down and stopping in front of them with her left arm out, as a sign of good faith, she quickly asked them a question.

"Hey Listen! Did you see a guy with a Blue Trench Coat with spiky white hair pass through here?" She said to the pair of ninja on edge of her appearance.

"No we haven't..." The male Shinobi said to her, deflating her hopes a bit.

"Aww damnit man..." Sanbashi said holding her disabled right arm on her shoulder. "Well...did anything pass through here that was weird?" She asked hoping to get something to go on with Vergil's whereabouts.

"...well, we did see a rather Large individual with Black Armor go to the other side..." He responded to her again, making her narrow her eyes in confusion.

"Armor?" She said confused, "So no Demons here? I could have sworn that something was here though..." She said to herself loud enough for both the Shinobi and Kunoichi to hear.

(Demons? She can't be talking about the Kyubi in Naruto can she?) Sakura thought to herself, opting to remain quiet when the Blonde Swordswoman appeared, and letting Yamato handle it. Then she saw the state of the Blondes right arm in the makeshift sling.

"Hey! What happened to your arm?" Sakura said to her, breaking her train of thought.

"Huh? Oh this?" Sanbashi motioned to her right arm. "...got into a Fight with a purple wearing Bastard using chakra. Something about "nerves and tendons" and stuff I don't understand." she had responded to the Pink-haired Kunoichi.

(Purple wearing? Nerves-) Sakura stops her thought to look past her where Kabuto had been blasted off to. (She probably had a run in with Kabuto. Question is...Why?) Sakura had continued.

"Well I'm a Medic and-" "-YOU ARE!? GREAT! HELP ME OUT PLEASE!" Sakura was interrupted in her offer to help the woman when she practically jumped over to her screaming in joy and babbling about how she hated not being a "Righty" again.

So as the Med-nin started to heal her arm, Sanbashi had decided to break the ice with the Ninja helping her.

"Well since you're doing this for me, how 'bout I introduce myself. Names Sanbashi. I'm a Samurai under Mifune-sama." She had said to them smiling.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Chūnin of Konoha, nice to meet you." Sakura says back to her in a friendly manner.

"Yamato, Jōnin. Can I ask why an Iron Country Samurai is doing all the way out here?" Yamato had asked, very cautious about this individual. First Orochimaru appears, then a Demonic Swordsman shows up, now her? This was too coincidental for him.

"Oh? Didn't you hear? There has been a couple of disturbances in certain areas in the Elemental Countries in the past three months." Sanbashi had said to Yamato, who contemplated on what intel he had on different villages. Looking at her, he began to piece together some findings he had.

"You mean the rumors of the supposed "Demon Attack" that happed at Testu no Kuni a little less than three months ago." Yamato had stated to the Swordswoman, while looking at Sakura almost finishing healing her arm.

"That's right...except they aren't rumors. They actually happened. We were attacked a few times, and then Mifune-sama had heard some peculiar information regarding our attacks." Sanbashi said back to them. "It seems that Iron wasn't the only place to have Demon sightings, and we Samurai had to find out the cause of these occurrences." She had said, purposely leaving out that her friend Vergil had appeared at the same time.

"So you came here first right?" Sakura said as she was healing the rest of the damage on her arm.

"Yup. And we dealt with the Problem, but got stuck with another. Now I can't find my friend that I was traveling with...I had hoped that whatever happened here maybe caused him to come to this place. Especially with the strange Demonic Chakra I was able to see from afar, I thought maybe he would come here..." Sanbashi said, a bit let down and worried for her friend.

At the mention of the "Demonic" Chakra, Sakura had stiffened slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by both Yamato and Sanbashi, but continued to heal the unresponsive arm. Sakura grew worried at what this woman would do if she knew that Naruto was the cause of the Red Chakra and mistaken him for a Demon.

Yamato on the other hand was thinking of a whole different scenario. The Black Armored Swordsman coming here was defiantly not a coincidence, especially when her friend is "Missing".

"Done." Sakura said to her, finishing the healing session with Sanbashi.

"Really!? Wow! Thanks a Bunch!" Sanbashi exclaims, excitedly hopping up and moving her now functional right arm again.

"What does your companion look like?" Yamato says with a bit of suspicion creeping in his voice.

"Um...well..." Sanbashi says a bit hesitant, but relents anyway as a show of gratitude. "He has White hair slicked back to make it spikey. A Blue Trench-coat with a white snake pattern on the collar. A Black Vest with Dark Hunter Green pants. Brown Boots and gloves. Why you ask?" Sanbashi said looking at them both.

"Well-" Yamato was cutoff by an odd sound. Looking towards the other end of the Ravine, he narrows his eyes.

 **rumbleRumbleRUMBLE _RUMBLE-_**

The sound of the ground shaking can be heard even from the other side of the broken bridge, as Yamato, Sakura and Sanbashi felt the on coming wind. Said wind rustled some of the leaves off the trees on the other side.

 ** _WHOOOSSHH!_**

Covering their eyes, the stinging wind flew through the trees as debris and other foreign objects were thrown in the air.

"What the Hell!" Sanbashi screams a bit as the winds had blown through the area for a good while. The wind had died down a few seconds later, leaving them a bit perplexed about what had happened.

Looking at the area that the wind had came from, Sakura grew even more worried about her friend.

"Was that...Naruto's attack?" Sakura questioned out loud.

Yamato looking quietly at the other side, had turned his attention to his comrade. Getting the information relayed to him from his clone stationed near the crater that Naruto had made, made him want reassure Sakura that Naruto is fine for now, but this only made him return his gaze back to the other side.

"Yes, it was..." he responded, worried about what was happening now.

(It's a free for all over there, and my clone can't get closer without being collateral damage.) he thought quietly to himself.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sanbashi said out loud, worried about what she had just gotten in to.

 **(Location: Crater-Minutes earlier)**

 _Clank_

 _Clank_

The sound of two metallic footsteps echoed throughout the crater and forest, causing all parties to stop and look at the top edge of the crater.

Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin, looks to his left, seeing a tall Knight like figure holding its very large sword high in the air, causing him to smirk at the newcomer. (Well, this should be interesting...)

Naruto looks to his right at hearing the noise and sees an obstacle to be thrown into the mix. No matter, for if he gets in the way of killing the Snake man, he will fall too.

Sai and Yamato's clone both see the Black Knight to their right, the former interested and the latter worried at his appearance.

And Finally the Black Knight himself, Nelo Angelo, was staring hard at the Fox demon, now preparing to do battle with his Demonic Enemy.

 **(Play UltraViolet - Devil May Cry Soundtrack)**

The wind flutters his cape in the air as he held his Zweihänder high. Now holding his arms wide, he prepares himself, making those in the crater tense. Leaping in a great height, the Black Knight charges in to Battle with Demon below.

" _ **CHAA!**_ " An uncharacteristically Deep and Echoed voice was brought out from the Black Knight as he Star Fell **(1)** in to the battle, hitting the dirt covered ground with a metallic crash.

Standing upright, the Knight walks up to the Demonic looking Naruto, without a trace of fear, ready to fight it one on one.

"Kukuku...how curious..." Orochimaru says as he sees the Knight completely ignore him and approach the Kyubified Naruto.

" _ **GhkRrrr...RAHHH!**_ " Naruto had lost all self control when the other person had approached him threateningly. So he had jabbed his left arm through the ground, causing it to shake violently.

Nelo Angelo had stopped walking to look down. Seeing the ground crack beneath his feet, the Black Knight had maneuvered his large Sword to block the oncoming Hand that had sprung up from the ground.

It looked like it didn't work, because the hand had Grew and completely overtook the Blocking Swordsman and crashed him to the ground Hard, picking up more dust.

 **" _Grr...hehehgk..._** " the twisted smile on Naruto's face seem satisfied on what he did to the new comer, cause now there will be no distractions on-

" **YAHH!** "

SLASH

" _ **GWRAOORR!-RAWWWRR!**_ " Somehow, the Knight had appeared behind Naruto and with an echoed war cry, had Slashed at its form four times in deadly precision. Being pushed forward, Naruto pulls his arm out of the ground and turns around, leaving his back exposed to Orochimaru to see.

(Well look at that! Kukuku...he seems to be very powerful in his own right to wound the boy...But let's see how they both fare with this...) The Snake Sannin thinks to himself, seeing the four slash wounds close up on Naruto's back. Regurgitating a little bit, Orochimaru leans forward to spew literally thousands of snakes from his mouth to attack the Black Knight and Naruto while they are occupied.

" **Hehehe...** " Taunting at the Demon Fox with a "Come on" gesture, Nelo Angelo had started to walk towards it again, but stopped as it looked past it to see snakes approaching.

" ** _Grkurr_...** " Naruto had growled at the imposing figure that had attacked him. He would have lashed out and attacked back but an odd noise caught his attention from behind-

SNAKES! That's right, the Snake bastard that he wanted to kill was behind him and this wall of vicious snakes are in his way. But how does he get these Snakes and this Large person to get off his back-BINGO!

" ** _Gwrrhehekerr_...** " Smirking his twisted Jack-o-lantern like smile, Naruto waited until the snakes got close, as they opened their mouths to reveal Kusanagi swords, to unleash his attack that could render them utterly useless.

Seeing the Fox raise his hand again, the Black Knight teleports again, in a flash of Azure Blue fire, away to avoid damage from the soon to be explosion of power. He blocks once more with his massive Blade for insurance.

" _ **GRWAAAAAHH!**_ " Naruto had slammed his right hand down and expelled a large portion of its chakra, destroying the snakes and anything else to ashes. This also caused a shockwave, causing all around to, with the exception of the Sannin and the Knight, to block their faces from the debris that flew everywhere. Even the Yamato clone and Sai where astounded at the feat from their respective hiding spots.

 **(with the Yamato clone)**

With his hand out, the Yamato clone had created a long branch towards the crater where Naruto was as he covered his eyes from the wind that had picked up. The Tree he was on had been bent back, almost ready to fall over from the enormous blast of chakra that Naruto had emitted in his rage.

(The force of that shockwave...with just a single blow of his hand...Damnit!) Yamato thought as the wind passed him violently.

 **(with Sai)**

Sai had observed the destruction that Naruto caused. And seeing Orochimaru just shrug it off like the attack to his summons was nothing had solidified his position on staying.

(I can't get any closer...) Sai though. No use in trying to fight if you won't change the outcome. Especially when he sees the "Knight" at a safer area ready to attack.

 **(Back at the Crater)**

" _ **GWRAOORR!**_ " Naruto had roared and slammed both hands on the ground, shattering the earth beneath him. He had stood that way for at least fifteen seconds, until the ground started to softly rumble between Him and his prey.

Orochimaru noticing this, looks down quickly in surprise, but that surprise turned to smug as he looks back at Naruto. Hopping away from his spot, Orochimaru avoids two very large Hands that has been stretched by Naruto underground.

Naruto sees the snake move away in the nick of time from his claws. This doesn't deter him at all as he flexes a bit to make a Third chakra hand pop out the side of one of his arms to rush after him.

Seeing the oncoming hand, Orochimaru had hopped away even more so in a game of cat and mouse to avoid the damage that hand would do to him.

 **(Location: Back at the Bridge...what's left of it.)**

"Captain Yamato...Is there something you're not telling me about Naruto?" Sakura quietly questioned, only to receive silence. "There is, isn't there? Tell me what's happened to him?" Sakura pleaded to him as Yamato stood silent.

Contemplating on actually telling her or not, Yamato had made up his mind on easing her worries for the moment. Turning his gaze back at the forest ahead where Naruto was, he spoke.

"Sakura...no matter what happens, don't worry. It was for this...exactly for this reason...that my Superiors chose me...to lead this team." Yamato said to Sakura.

(Yea? Well where is the Rest of Them?) Sanbashi had thought to herself, not wanting to go over there where the fight is happening. If she is right, then this "Naruto" person was the cause of the red chakra. Question is...how does Vergil fit in all this?

 **(Location: Back in the Crater)**

Hopping Left and right, Orochimaru was dodging the Chakra hands from Naruto, using his swiftness and agility to out run them.

 _CLANK-CLANK-CLANK-CLANK-_

Naruto had turned his head to see the Knight walking towards him with his sword at the ready.

The Yamato clone had watched the battle on top of the tree, with interest on how Naruto is still functioning with all the chakra shrouding him.

(For someone to be subjected to that much Chakra...and still be...How is he still able to move?) The Yamato clone had thought astonished at this development.

Orochimaru had slid to a stop to face the oncoming Chakra hand and lets his hand out towards it. A brown snake had appeared to wrap around the large hand, only for the snake to burn almost immediately on contact. A bit surprised, but not enough to cause him to falter, Orochimaru had opened his mouth, revealing a grotesque site if him slithering out his own mouth, as if he was shedding his skin like a snake, and turning his legs into the lower half of a snake accentuated it further. The "Skin" was left to be burned from the corrosive chakra that was attached to the snake.

As Orochimaru was slithering around the barren "area" around Naruto, he sees the Black Knight teleport near Naruto. It would seem that Naruto had anticipated it because he swiped at the large Swordsman with his claw, unknowingly opening up his defenses to Orochimaru. Smirking, he gets closer to him as he sees the Black Knight Block additional swipes with Naruto's tails. Cocking his right fist, Orochimaru had slugged Naruto in the face with all his strength, causing his face to recoil back.

The punch, despite actually looking impressive, had not stopped Naruto from retaliating against the Snake, and somehow was able to conjure up another part of his upper body to appear out of his back and mercilessly slash at Orochimaru from his waist, effectively splitting him in half. This action caused Naruto to grin disturbingly at the site, until Orochimaru had Snakes reattach both ends of his body backwards.

Nelo Angelo had stopped blocking and had prepared to swing his sword at the Demon that now had another body over his own. Charging his blade with Azure Blue fire and Electricity, Nelo Angelo had dashed forward, cleaving the upper half of the Kyubi Cloak, making Naruto roar with pain.

As the other half dissipated into nothing, Naruto had slashed at the Knight, only to hit nothing but Blue Fire. Orochimaru had already righted himself and hung back watching the two destroy each other. He was surprised when the Knight had decided to go up close, after teleporting, to straight Uppercut **(2)** Naruto in the sternum with his Left, lifting the Fox boy off the ground slightly, and then swing his sword upward, brutally slashing Naruto away from him.

" **HA HA Haaa...** " Nelo Angelo taunted at the Demon by showing off the length of his blade as he saw him crash on the floor and painfully go back on all fours.

" _ **Gwrrrkrer...**_ " Naruto had growled at the Knight, getting more pissed at him interfering in his kill and his constant taunts, had lunged at him and started slashing at him. It seemed to work when he clawed at him, making him lose a piece of his armor on his left shoulder and right leg, but the Knight countered by being pushed back with his sword at the ready, then High Timing Naruto with a great upward slash meeting him in the air, then a Starfall kick to bring him down once more.

 **(End Song)**

Teleporting in a flash of fire, Nelo Angelo had reappeared on the other side on the top of the crater, far behind Orochimaru, and had taunted once more.

" **Come on...** " his voiced echoed low but was still heard by Naruto and Orochimaru. Naruto again had to right himself back on all fours, and was shaking in pain and rage. Then Naruto did something unexpected, smirk. He sees Orochimaru dead on his sights, and the Knight on the edge of the crater far behind Orochimaru. It was perfect for what he wanted to do next. Naruto had shook slightly, and then something had started to ripple from his deformed body.

" _ **Grrrr-GWAOOORRRARRR!**_ " Naruto had howled as multiple orbs had shot out his body and floated in the air. All the orbs had two distinct colors. Solid Blue...and Blood Red.

Nelo Angelo had ceased his taunting and had opted to look from high up on the top of the crater. He had wondered what the demon was going to do with all that excess energy out in the open.

(Oh? What's this?) Orochimaru questioned in his mind, seeing the new development that the boy just did.

Up on the tree, the Yamato clone and Sai had narrowed their eyes in contemplation, until they thought to their selves speculating.

(That's...) The Yamato clone didn't finish up on his thought.

(Is that Chakra?) Sai questioned silently in his head.

" ** _GWAOOORRRARRR! GRRWAOOOOOR!_** " Naruto roared again, this time with all four of his tails curving forward and his head held high. Then, all the Red and Blue Chakra orbs started to merge right above his head, combining the Red and Blue colors into a eerie Violet Purple ball **(3)**.

(That...is going to be trouble...) Orochimaru thought again, realizing the danger of that Ball if Naruto were to use it now. But then he and all the others in the area had seen the Purple ball twitch, then shrink into the size of a soft ball. With the ball fully condensed, it let out a small shockwave around Naruto, and caused a mini crater to form beneath him as if it was weighing him down.

As the ground shook, Orochimaru took no chances and flipped back a far distance away from Naruto and reached the bottom edge. He flickered his eyes upward to see the Black Knight still standing there waiting.

(Well at least he seems to have the right idea of being out of harms way. Still...) Orochimaru had looked back at Naruto and thought again. (...One can't be on the receiving end of that much concentrated Chakra...and Survive...) He finished his thought, seemingly calm despite what is happening.

Nelo Angelo on the other hand, was not going to try and let it hit him with that attack. So he leaned into a small crouch with his left side of his body back, and slow charged an attack of pure energy in the palm of his hand, lighting it from a sky blue fire to near white.

(Naruto...what are you doing?) questioned the Yamato clone as he narrowed his eyes.

Sai had the idea that going to solid ground would be best to get a better look. So he flipped down from tree to tree until he had a clear vantage point, behind Naruto.

Then, Naruto did the unthinkable...he opened his mouth...WIDER. Breaking the skin off his cheeks to reveal the sharpened molars on the back of mouth, Naruto leaned forward...and ate the small purple orb, swallowing it.

That is when he grew heavier.

That didn't impress Orochimaru in the slightest.

(However do you plan on fighting me...weighed down with such dense Chakra? Kukukukuku...) He silently laughed to himself while smirking at Naruto.

That smirk completely change to astonishment for a good moment when he saw Naruto grew large like a balloon. And then he smirked figuring out what Naruto was doing.

(So! That's his plan!?) Orochimaru had said lifting both his thumbs to his mouth, biting them to draw blood.

Naruto was ready to explode any moment now as he lifted his head high ready to let out the enormous amount of chakra he had stored. The Snake Sannin had held his hands up, parallel to the ground ready to summon at a moments notice. And the Black Knight had his Azure Meteor **(4)** charged, ready to fire at the Demon below.

" ** _BWRAAAHHH!_** "

"Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon!"

" **RAHH!"**

All three individuals had moved simultaneously, with Naruto blasting out the Chakra in great speed, the Black Knight shooting his Meteor attack to intercept, and Orochimaru summoning three great gigantic Gates with metal faces to protect him from the backlash of the attack.

Naruto's blast had picked up speed and was about to make impact with the first Gate that was rising up, until a bright blue bullet had blasted it, forcing his attack to hit the ground near the Gate. All that really did was make the explosion go off early and pretty much obliterate all three of the Rashōmon Gates that were in front of it.

(This battle is too intense! I can't find a way in! It's unlike anything I've ever seen...) The Yamato clone thought covering his eyes from the light that was emitted from the blast that's rocking the entire area.

Sai had to squint to continue seeing the destruction that Naruto had caused with his attack.

 **(Location: Bridge)**

The Konoha ninja and lone Samurai back at the bridge had seen the explosion past the trees.

"What on earth just happened?" questioned Sakura, with Sanbashi being the only one to think the same question. Yamato had an inkiling of an idea from his clone up ahead, and none were settiling well with him.

They were so occupied with the explosion settling from afar that they didn't see Kabuto walk slowly out of the trees behind them near the entrance of the Tenchi Bridge.

(What we saw just then, was definitely Orochimaru-sama's Sanjū Rashōmon...destroyed in a blink of an eye!) Kabuto thought to himself while smirking at what was happening. (I Never imagined it would be like this...) he finished as he was preparing to make his presence known.

Although that wasn't really needed because the sound of multiple crashes could be heard as a Long, and I mean VERY Long Sword was moving up High from the long neck of Orochimaru's, with the sword coming out his mouth. The crashes were getting louder and more frequent, until the Sword had pushed out the Trees someone onto the other side, crashing into the ground.

With how close the crash landing was, Sanbashi, Yamato, Sakura and Kabuto had to cover themselves to avoid the dust that picked up. What was revealed on the other end of that ridiculously long blade was a Blood Red, Four Tailed Fox-like Naruto, clutching at the sword piercing his abdomen, which if the surprised gasp from Sakura was any indication, knew who it was.

"What the in the high holy Hell is that?" Sanbashi had said looking at the Fox at the end of the blade in awe and slight fear. She would have continued staring, if she didn't see a familiar figure in the corner of her eye.

Familiar enough to run Tatsumaki though his body.

"You!" Sanbashi pulls out here sword and glares at Kabuto, causing Sakura and Yamato to look for a brief moment. "You Four Eyed little Bastard!" She yells out at Kabuto, who smirked at her, then to turn his attention back at the agonized Fox on the uprooted rock surface.

"Hehe...as much as I like to have our repeat performance yesterday, I highly doubt you should be concerned about me..." He said then slowly pointing at Naruto. "...when you should be more concerned about Him." Kabuto finished speaking, unfazed at the glare being directed at him from the blonde Swordswoman, until she redirected her gaze at the Fox.

(That creature...is Naruto?) Sakura had thought terrified at what Naruto had become while tapping in to the Kyubi's chakra.

"Hehehe...He's more like the Kyubi than ever..." Kabuto said low as he smirked at Naruto who was in pain from the sword in his stomach. Walking a little closer to Naruto, the other three occupants of the bridge ran out and stopped behind him, looking at the "creature" from afar.

"What the hell is that?" Sanbashi asked out loud having an idea to what it was at the crater being held by a sword.

"...oh? They didn't tell you? Well I supposed that would happen, given the sensitive nature of this particular secret." Kabuto had said to her, trying to shake her resolve with doubt.

"What secret?" Sanbashi said cautiously while looking back and forth at the Fox then to Kabuto, getting the general idea.

"Kabuto! Don't you Dare!" Yamato yelled threateningly at Orochimaru's subordinate.

"You're right...I won't dare..." Kabuto said calmly, then smirking sinisterly at him with his glasses gleaming from the sun. "... _You_ are...hehehe...after all, that's why you are here right?" he said finishing as he turned back around and looked back at Naruto.

Shaking, Yamato stood quiet realizing that Kabuto was right, and he would have to contain Naruto in front of this woman.

"It's amazing..." Kabuto said with his back turned to the other three. "...instead of a Battle between ninja...this is more like one between _Monsters_! Hehehe..." Kabuto chuckled at the turn of events. Then a burst of Blue Fire had appeared behind Sakura, Yamato and Sanbashi, making them turn around to see the Battle Damaged Black Knight, with most of his armor pieces missing, except for the right shoulder and waist armor on his person. The Black Knight had his large sword on his left hip once again, and was looking past them staring at the Fox.

"Well at least we have the unknown factor here..." Kabuto said looking back a little to see the Knight there near the three others, making Sanbashi turn her attention to him saying she'll handle it while the two others watch Naruto. Kabuto smirks and turns his attention back around to Naruto, who he now sees isn't being held by the Kusanagi, which is retracting back to Orochimaru's head.

Sanbashi had half her attention to the Knight with the Large sword at his waist while also listening to whatever Kabuto was saying. (If what that bastard is hinting at, then maybe that Fox might be an out of control Demon Container. So what is _This_ guys deal?) She thought to herself wondering about who this Knight is. But she remained focused, especially with a swordsman in front of her ready to do battle.

"Do you know where my friend is?" Sanbashi said as she narrowed her eyes at the Knight, maybe hoping that He at least knew Vergil's whereabouts. Only to receive silence. But not without information. She had caught him tensing, meaning he knew something.

Unknown to her, Nelo Angelo was tired and was slightly struggling to continue somewhat, until he gave in and grabbed the hilt of his Zweihänder and brought out his sword, causing Sanbashi to unsheathe Tatsumaki in front of her.

Naruto had looked at the distant form of Orochimaru and growled once more, giving in to the hatred from the Kyubi. He couldn't discern between friend or foe anymore, only fueling his rage to try and satisfy his desire to kill the snake. He growled low until he roared loud sending shockwaves all around the area.

 **"** ** _GWAOOORRRARRROOOAARRRRRR!_ "**

"Hehehe...Just look at that thing..." Kabuto said out loud, "Did he want to save Sasuke-kun so badly that he was willing to turn into _That_?" Gaining the attention of Sanbashi and Sakura, who the Latter was remembering the promise that Naruto made three years ago, while the former pretty much confirmed in her mind that the person over there now was a Jinchūriki.

"He's even lost control over his own body..." Kabuto said, losing his smirk and is now serious over the matter. "What a sad child..." he finished in pity over what Naruto has become.

Nelo Angelo had dashed forward and swung at Sanbashi to get her out the way, but she blocked high, and buckled due to the sheer force of the blades massive weight and power, causing her to kneel. But she was able to slide out to the side and Kick him twice up close and slash at him three times, making him back up in pain. She sees him taking deep breaths, and that allowed her to get close and swing again at him, slashing downward, causing him to back up and kneel with his sword holding him up, embedded on the ground while he looked down, seemingly tired.

"You're too tired! There is no point in fighting anymore. Just tell me where my friend is or I'll will force it out of you!" Sanbashi had said to the fallen Knight.

Yamato had looked back and forth to make sure that the Knight won't get past him should Sanbashi fail to keep him at their said, but also was readying to subdue Naruto at a moments notice. But he didn't expect what had happened next.

Sakura was running _TOWARDS_ Naruto!

"Wait, Sakura!" Yamato called out to her. Only for her to run even more. His Shout caused Sanbashi to look back at the girl, making her curse under her breath.

Sakura had started to tear up in remembrance of Naruto's promise, and seeing him going to such lengths to keep it caused great pain in her heart. To see her friend give in to an even greater darkness that took Sasuke away, was too heart-wrenching to watch. She has no choice. She doesn't care at this point. She just wants Naruto Back! So she ran. ran as much as her legs can take her, to try and save her friend.

"Stay away from Naruto!" Yamato yelled out again, but she bypassed Kabuto who just stood there looking.

"Don't just stand there! Do something!" Sanbashi yells rushing passed Yamato, leaving the Knight behind, unaware that he was looking up at her retreating figure run closer to the Demon in the crater. Yamato had a hand-sign ready to perform the ultimate Wood jutsu, the only problem; how long the start up was.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out to him as she ran closer, her vision blurry due to the amount of tears she had. "Enough! That's Enough! I'll save Sasuke-kun for you! So Please...Naruto, please Stop!" She cried out more nearing him, until she stumbled forward to stop as she sees him turn his head to her. Then...he swung his tail...

 **(Location: Back at the Crater)**

The long winding neck of Orochimaru had finally retreated lower and lower towards the ground where he was located. And the only one to witness this was Sai, who was still hiding out in the trees observing the Aftermath.

(What is he planning this time?) Sai thought as he narrowed his eyes in contemplation on what Orochimaru would do next.

The Snake Sannin had started to make low noises like something was stuck in his throat, until he had opened his mouth and spat out an arm, then the rest of his body on to the floor, covered in slime.

(This would be my chance...) Sai finally thought as he slowly...walked towards the Sannin.

Orochimaru had finally spat the rest of himself out, landing with a dull "Thud" on the ground face down. Then he muttered to himself. "Time is running out..." he said, "...this Body is starting to reject me...Unfortunately, playtime is over...Kukukukuku..." he said seriously now as he chuckled to himself.

"I Must Persevere! I have Sasuke-kun!" He said as he was getting up slowly.

He then turned around when he heard footsteps approaching him from behind, to see the equally pale Sai with a fake looking Smile on his face.

"I work for Danzou-sama. So i'm not your Enemy." He said to the Snake Sannin, perplexing him. "There is something I need to discuss with you." Sai had finished, making Orochimaru wonder in his thoughts. What would the old Warhawk in Konoha would want with him now?

 **(Location: Bridge)**

Sakura sees the tail being swung at her as if it was in slow motion, not believing that he would attack her. But Naruto was! Or maybe Naruto wasn't there anymore...just the Kyubi. She couldn't move! Three years of training under Tsunade-sama, the Godaime Hokage **(5)** and she can't even move her own body to avoid an attack from her own friend that was lost to the madness of the Bijuu within.

But everything was happening to fast. Because now she finds herself Flying back to the ground, not due to the hit of the Tail swipe from Naruto...

But because the blonde woman Sanbashi had gotten in the way to protect her! But that's not all...

The Knight had jumped in front of Sanbashi, shielding _HER_ from the attack as well!

"What?" Sanbashi said surprised at the actions of the Black Knight taking the devastating hit for her. When she rushed to Sakura to defend her from the Berserk Jinchūriki, she had Tatsumaki out to try and deflect the swipe. But before it connected, the Black Knight had leaped over Yamato leaving his sword, and took the hit intended for her.

"Oh?" Kabuto had said in surprise, seeing the action of the Black Knight taking the hit for the Blonde swordswoman.

(Damnit! I took too long!) Yamato thought as he finished conjuring the jutsu he was preparing for this occasion. When he channeled the chakra to the ground below Naruto, multiple pillars of wood sprouted up and wrapped around Naruto's form. Sakura, wide eyed, had seen Naruto try and attack her again, only to have his tail held back by the wood.

Sanbashi, who was near the trees close to Yamato, sees the Knight get back up near her from the swipe, and sees him drop to one knee while holding the left side of his face. She gets up quickly to stop the Knight again, but stops when she sees the left half of his face crack and break off, from the base of the Horn down to his lower lip, and was stunned.

"Oh my Kami..." She whispers as she sees the Knight's true face...revealing to be Vergil. But that half of his face is drastically different. Showing no true emotion, with dark purplish lines on that part of his face, and the glowing red eye, the only thing that tipped her off that _This_ was Vergil was the white hair.

Seeing Sanbashi, Nelo Angelo quickly readied himself to a fighting stance, but Sanbashi didn't want to fight him. Seeing this, he tries to walk past her to fight the demon, but Sanbashi changed her mind and jumps back, getting in between him and Naruto.

Sakura seeing the exchange was gonna help out but was stopped by Sanbashi's voice.

"NO! You stay there and Don't interfere! This is MY Fight!" Sanbashi says to her in a loud clear voice.

Kabuto seeing this, smirks at the woman's tenacity at keeping the Black Knight down.

Yamato was concentrating on subduing Naruto, who kept growling and breaking certain wood pieces, so now he had to work double to restrain him. At least Sanbashi is buying him some time to finish.

Sanbashi dashed forward and swung down with her sword, but Nelo Angelo had shuffled back a bit to avoid the slash. She blocks when she sees Vergil, as that is what she thinks of him now, had High Kicked with his right leg, but then use the Kick 13 **(6)** with his left leg to spin kick her with a blast of blue fire and electricity, causing her to stagger back.

Seeing her stumble, Nelo Angelo had gone close and gone for a Uppercut, hitting her in the stomach, hurting her even with the Armor on. But she wasn't down and out yet, as she saw him go for a straight punch, and she dodged it, elbowing him in the sternum then kicking him away, making him crouch in pain as he kneeled on one leg, while holding his chest.

Looking at the seemingly defeated Vergil, Sanbashi had walked up to him slowly, hoping to try and talk some sense into him. But he suddenly leaped over her, landing behind her, and Kicked away Tatsumaki in a nearby tree in a blast of fire. He then attacked her with a series of punches, some of which she couldn't block and got past her guard, and was launched to the pole holding the destroyed Tenchi Bridge with a spin Kick by Vergil.

Sakura had gasped loud when she saw what was happening to Sanbashi. She would have gone to help but Kabuto had gone out in front of her to block the way, even look back at her and shake his head at her like if she was a child being scolded by an Adult.

 **(Play Eva's Theme - Devil May Cry Soundtrack)**

Nelo Angelo then grabbed her by the head with his left to prop her up, then switch hands to grab her by throat with his right, holding her on the pole while slightly choking her.

"Guh! Urrghk! Agh!" Sanbashi could only sputter out those grunts of pain as she was held by the neck with Vergil's iron grip. Holding his arm, she tries to get him to release her neck, but to no avail.

" **Humph...Ha Ha Haaa...** " Nelo Angelo had laughed at her, thinking that no one else would get in his way now. He would have just killed her, seeing her now as a defeated opponent, but...why was he hesitating?

"..V..Verg..il..Agh!" Sanbashi managed to force out his name while reaching for the left half of his face. Her

" **...Huh?** " Nelo-no Vergil had jumped slightly at the name, and looked at the woman he had in his grip. Twitching slightly he was taken aback at the voice being heard again...

 _ **(..v..verg..il..)**_

The voice of his mother.

" **GUH! GRR!** " Grabbing his face with his free hand, Vergil threw Sanbashi away towards the tree. His voice had grew now that he was in pain, and it seem to morph into a splitting headache. Now grabbing his head, Vergil started to scream loud as his body was engulfed in a bright light, the fire surrounding him becoming white hot, blinding those that tried to watch it fully.

Kabuto, covered his eyes from the light the Black Knight was emitting and was interested in the new development.

Sakura had done the same, but was more worried about Sanbashi's safety and Naruto's condition.

Sanbashi, after landing roughly from the impact of the tree, had covered her eyes as she was hearing Vergil's pain filled cries, until the light shattered, revealing a figure slowly drop to his knees and fall forward, unconscious.

 **(End Song)**

When everyone regained their sight back from the little light show, Sanbashi was the first to recover and looked at the fallen figure on the floor. She wasted no time and ran to him, sliding to a stop near him to slowly turn him on his back. After that she had grabbed her sides in pain, with the adrenaline wearing off, the injuries were catching up to her.

Sakura, seeing Sanbashi in pain, knew she needed medical attention now. Seeing that Kabuto wasn't blocking her anymore, she ran to her.

While all this was happening, Yamato had finally been able to use the Wood jutsu to cover Naruto more with the branches, stopping his movement completely. As he sees Sakura go to the Blonde Swordswoman, Yamato kept an eye on Kabuto while concentrating on performing the final phase of his jutsu.

"You gotta help him!" Sanbashi said to Sakura while trying to endure the pain on her sides.

"But he just trie-" "I Don't Care! Just heal him ok!" Sakura was cutoff by Sanbashi when she was talking. A bit surprised at the request, seeing as Sanbashi was more at risk, but complied anyway. As she looked down to heal the unknown person that had attacked them looking drastically different, she noticed familiar dark purple lines retreating from his face down to his neck.

Gasping out loud, causing Sanbashi to look in worry, but was startled when Sakura had opened up his vest and went straight to his left neck, seeing the lines converge into a familiar seal to Sakura.

The Cursed Seal of Heaven.

Kabuto, after regaining his sight saw this, smirked at the revealed identity of the Knight that had attacked Naruto. He was glad he failed though, cause the Konoha ninja could be useful later on in battling the Akatsuki. Maybe the Samurai too if they play their cards right. So he walked towards them slowly, knowing that Yamato was watching his every move.

"How did he get this?" Sakura questioned Sanbashi, as she started to heal the white haired individual. She also had Naruto in her peripheral vision just incase he tried anything as he was being held. Oddly enough, all he was doing was growling low.

"He was... _*cough*_...fighting Orochimaru-" "Yea that's right he did..." Sanbashi was interrupted by Kabuto, but couldn't muster up the energy to get angry now that she was tired. Sakura turned to see Kabuto walk up to them, only to stop in his tracks with a tree branch uprooting from the ground wrapping around his leg and part of his body.

"I don't think so..." Yamato said as he made the branch stopping him.

"...Don't start jumping to conclusions. I just don't see the need to fight anymore." Kabuto said to Yamato looking back at him. But he shifted his attention back to the girls and Vergil. "Just the Opposite, in fact..." he said letting his words hang in the air a bit.

"What do you mean?" Yamato questioned Kabuto, trying to get him to elaborate.

Only for Kabuto to have his hand glow green with Healing Chakra, and channel it to Vergil quickly. Yamato had narrowed his eyes at this, but he couldn't do anything to stop it. Meanwhile, Sakura would have stopped it, but was surprised that Kabuto was in fact genuinely healing the white haired male.

"Both of our groups share a common goal..." Kabuto said, now looking at Naruto's captive form while healing Vergil. "We both want the Akatsuki gone." He said shocking Sakura and Sanbashi, who the former had personally help take down one of them, while the latter has heard of them three years ago, but has gone into hiding. For what their goals were and why they were hiding, she doesn't know, but for Orochimaru to want them gone must be a big deal.

"I figure if we let you guys live, you might take another one of their members down for us. Hell with what has happened, you two Samurai might catch their eye. Get what I'm saying?" He finished explaining to them as Naruto was gaining his second wind in breaking free from his wood binds.

As Kabuto was healing Vergil, Sakura had taken to healing Sanbashi, but was startled by Naruto's Roar and the snaps of wood being heard, making his release all the more closer.

(These wounds are superficial at best. Vergil does have a natural healing ability that supersedes mine drastically.) Kabuto thought to himself, slightly amazed at Vergil's Healing factor. When he got to the last wound to his face, he narrowed his eyes somewhat. (Hmm...when the Kyubi chakra had hit him, it's actually taking a lot longer to get him to heal...odd, but I can't volunteer my services to them any longer.) He finished thinking, doing all that he could to heal the left part of Vergil's face, only leaving what was to be two faint scratch marks on face **(7)**.

Kabuto looked at the direction of where Orochimaru was and thought about his condition, slightly worrying him that the three year period was almost up.

" ** _GRRWAOOOOOR!_** " Naruto Roar loudly, cracking the wood surrounding him more, causing Kabuto to finish what he had to say to them.

"You can repay me for sparing your live by killing at least _One_ more Akatsuki member...but... _HE_ is your problem...You'll just have to take care of him yourselves." Kabuto said as he saw Naruto almost break free from his binds. (Time to fall back.) He thought as he poofed away in a cloud of smoke **(8)**.

" _ **ROAAAAHHHRRRR!**_ " Naruto had finally exerted his strength to break free, causing Sakura to hold Vergil and back away with Sanbashi, who was still not fully recovered.

(Damn, I have to do it now!) Yamato said as he dashed forward bypassing the three and quickly making multiple hand signs.

"Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu!" Yamato yelled out, with his outstretched right palm with the Kanji for "Be Seated" written on his hand. "Kakuan Nitten Suishu! **(9)** " he finished, leaping forward and hitting Naruto dead center in the chest where a light green glow appeared from it. Grabbing a long string of chakra, Yamato had leapt back and made one more hand sign, making multiple wood pillars appear with spikes inside it pointing at Naruto.

Sakura was amazed at the complex jutsu being used in front of her and was silenlt wondering how strong Captain Yamato really was. Sanbashi was in fact so glad that he was a friendly, otherwise she doubt that she would have stood much of a fight with him.

Yamato pulls on the Chakra string connecting to Naruto, causing him to flinch and yell loud into the air, as the Kyubi chakra started to receded into the seal slowly. Slowly but surely.

" _ **GWRAAA** AAAHHH!_" Naruto's voice had changed from the demonic Roar to his normal yell as the corrosive chakra was leaving him more and more, showing the extent of the damage on his body, horrifying Sakura a little.

His skin was peeled off, as if he was brutally skinned alive from the chakra. It was a Medically induced Nightmare that she never wants to see again.

(Naruto...) Sakura thought in worry and in fear for her friend.

"My Kami!" Sanbashi whispered out, still astonished at what she was seeing. How can anyone stand, let alone live after that?

"Guh! Gurk...GrrraAAA _AAAAAAAAAHHHH!_ " Naruto screamed one final time, with his voice to be heard all throughout the area and into the sky itself...

 **(A/N) OMG (T-T) Im sooooooo Sorry that I took too long but college and home renovations...well what ever its been over a month and I finally got this chapter finished!**

 **(1) Starfall - Vergil's dive kick attack equivalent to Dante's Killer bee dive kick.**

 **(2) Nelo's Beast Uppercut(aka Azure Drive) - Vergil's Uppercut equivalent to Dante's Magma Drive uppercut.**

 **(3) The Bijūdama or the Tailed Beast Bomb.**

 **(4) The Azure Meteor - Vergil's projectile equivalent to Dante's Meteor fireball.**

 **(5) Meaning The Fifth Hokage.**

 **(6) The Kick 13 - A Flaming Roundhouse Kick. For Nelo Angelo, Azure Blue Fire is emitted.**

 **(7) Ah now this I shall keep a secret. you can speculate on that hehehehe.**

 **(8) Shushin! High speed movement leaving only smoke in your wake.**

 **(9) Hokage-Shiki Jijun Jutsu** **—** **Kakuan Nitten Suishu or the hilariously named Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Enclosed Hermitage Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands...HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Well I hope you guys didn't take too long on waiting but here you go! And I really appreciate it if you comment on this...so do it...what are you waiting for...**

 **Ah well, after the next chapter, I will close the poll and if they are tied...well, ill just have to choose won't I hehe...so anyway Like, Fav, Flame, and Comment and i'll get back to you on the next Chapter.**

 **Sincerely, TeaMDbzNaruto**


	10. Chapter 9:New Factor

Chapter 9: New Factor

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Devil May Cry or anything within this Fiction

 **Poll results thus far:**

 **Mistral** **\- 3**

 **Monsoon** **\- 2**

 **Sundowner - 0**

 **Well there is the final poll, and I gotta say, im a bit ecstatic at the choice. But well I guess you voters really wanted this decision huh? I'm gonna enjoy this choice indeed hehehehe...**

Key:

Talking

 _Anger_

( _Thinking_ )

 _ **Anger/Demon Talking**_

( _ **Anger/Demon Thinking**_ )

 **Chapter 9: New Factor**

 **(Location: Crater)**

 _WHOOSH_ -SQUELCH!

That is what was heard as Orochimaru's Kusanagi blade sailed in the air and impaling an "unsuspecting" Sai through the chest.

Licking his lips, Orochimaru had responded to Sai's offer.

"You don't know the first things about good manners do you?" he said to Sai as said boy looked shocked, but was then immediately turning to an inky black and white color on the floor. All that was left was a dark puddle on the floor, and the Kusanagi blade noisily hitting the floor, until the sword itself transformed into a Dark green snake that slithered back to Orochimaru.

"When addressing someone of superior _Rank_...Proper etiquette dictates you face them directly..." Orochimaru says out loud as he lightly stomped his foot on the ground, and the Snake quickly moved over his shoulder to hiss in front of his master.

It wasn't long before Sai had revealed his hiding place, by popping his head out from the underground facing Orochimaru. He then jumped out of the hole he put himself in and faced the Snake Sannin head on.

"Well then, speak up..." Orochimaru had said with his ever present smirk on his face.

"The Truth of the matter is, Danzo-sama has longed to meet you Orochimaru-sama...ever since the time you nearly destroyed Konoha..." Sai said almost robotically to the Sannin. Unaware that the Yamato clone was watching the whole thing unfold.

 **(Location: Destroyed Bridge)**

"GRRRAAAA _AAAAAAAAAHHHH!_ " Naruto had screamed high into the sky as the Kyubi chakra was receding back into the seal, with the help of Yamato's Mokuton abilities. As Naruto was returning back to normal, Sakura had looked over how badly Naruto was injured throughout the entire time he was cloaked in the Red chakra. Sanbashi, who was behind Sakura, was also watching what the now subdue Naruto's condition was like, and quite frankly it unnerved her to no end.

(My Kami! How can anyone survive being skinned alive and still be breathing?) She wondered to herself as she now looked down at Vergil's unconscious form.

(Please be ok Vergil...) She thought worried about her fellow Swordsman.

 _THUD_

Sanbashi turned back to look at Naruto on his knees looking like he was cooked nearly to death with his eyes rolling in the back of his head. She noticed that his wardrobe consisted of a standard black Konoha Hitai-ate with a Black and Orange Turtle neck zip up sweater and Orange pants. His hair is spikey Blonde shade just like hers.

(Yeesh...can't imagine what possessed him to wear that of all things...) Sanbashi thought criticizing his choice of fashion, but relented at the fact that She herself is wearing white and blue with long Blonde hair, and the Sakura girl is wearing red with Pink hair.

She then saw Yamato make a hand sign to make the Wood Pillars recede back to floor, which then made Naruto fall forward, face first onto the ground.

" _Sigh_...It's finally over..." Yamato had said tiredly, having exerted a bit of Chakra to make Naruto normal again. Sakura though, wasted no time and immediately ran to her comrades side to heal him.

As Yamato had gone with Sakura to accompany her, he began to think on the explanation that he would have to make to the Swordswoman, but also find out about her now "found" companion.

Sanbashi looked on as she saw Sakura heal her injured friend, and was weary of approaching him, not sure if he was stable in the head with the Biju inside him. After making up her mind after a few minutes, she decided to carry Vergil slightly and moved him near the Shinobi.

Sakura, who was focused on healing Naruto, didn't react to Sanbashi bringing her unconscious friend with her. She had no need to fear for the Unconscious friend now that Yamato and Sanbashi are there to insure nothing bad happens. So as she was healing Naruto, she wondered why he was taking longer to heal from his injuries.

(His wounds are slow to heal...Naruto has always recovered quickly until now, thanks to the Kyubi chakra...) Sakura thought to herself as little by little, parts of Naruto's skin was slowly regenerating.

(The Fourth Tail Jiraiya-sama spoke of...I never imagined it would be as powerful as this.) Yamato had said as he recalled the story of what the Toad Sannin had said to him before this mission started.

Sanbashi had seen Sakura move her hands around Naruto's chest while performing the healing jutsu, until Sakura flinched in pain some what, until Sanbashi had seen Naruto heal at an alarming rate.

"Guh!..." Naruto had grunted in pain even as he was unconscious, due to the fast healing he was submitted to.

Sakura had sat quietly healing the rest of Naruto's injuries, then she spoke.

"Captain Yamato..." Sakura addressed to her superior. Sanbashi had decided to pay attention to this.

"Yea?" Yamato asked wondering what Sakura was going to say.

"That Jutsu you used to pacify Naruto..." Oh now he sees why she would ask. "...could you...could you please teach it to me?" Sakura asked politely, hoping that if something like this happened without Yamato's presence, that she could...at least..

"That is impossible..." He said to her, making Sakura look at him sadly as she continued to heal Naruto. Sanbashi sat quietly as well, wondering at the impossibility of learning a jutsu like that.

"...Only I can perform that jutsu, because only I carry the Mokuton ability within me." Yamato said, carefully making sure that only the necessary information was out, especially with the Swordswoman there hearing the conversation. Sakura, hearing why he can't teach her the technique, had uttered a surprised "Oh" at him, coming to a realization on what he was implying.

"...That jutsu has the ability to surpress Biju Chakra." He had stated, but intentionally failed to mention what specific Tailed Beast Naruto had in front of Sanbashi. "Without the Kekkei Genkai that I inherited...it is impossible for anyone to perform it. My powers pale in comparison to the Shodai... **(1)** " He said to Sakura, and would have said more, like mentioning that he was the by product of experimentation, but like before chose to keep quiet with the Swordswoman there.

"Um...excuse me..." Said Sanbashi, gain the attention of both Yamato and Sakura. Though Yamato had a guess on what she wanted to ask.

"If your Bloodline "pales in comparison to the Shodai" then how was it that you were able to calm him down so easily?" Sanbashi asked a little curious at that logic.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, he answered, "The Necklace hanging around Naruto's neck is something that use to belong to the Shodai Hokage. It's a Chakra crystal that responds to his Chakra alone." He said to her as she understood what was said to her.

"So that would mean that a Jinchūriki can be controlled with that necklace right?" Sanbashi had said somewhat relieved of that case.

"Yes that is right..." Yamato said to Sanbashi before turning his attention to Sakura and finishing the rest of his sentence. "...and it was also the reason that I was chosen to be your Commander." He said to Sakura.

Sakura, listening to all of this, sat there quietly as she tried to finish healing Naruto, but the emotions were starting to well up from within her, causing her to question how well she could help and protect Naruto.

"...It's always like this..." Sakura said low to Yamato, but was really talking to herself. "...the only things I could ever do for Naruto...are the little things anyone could do..." She had said, near to tears as she thought of how her friendship with Naruto was up until this point, and was slightly ashamed of herself. Yamato and Sanbashi had looked at her wanting to find some way to comfort her, even though the latter only just met her. Sanbashi would have said something, but Yamato spoke up.

"It doesn't matter whether the things you do for him are great or small..." Yamato said, causing Sakura to look at him. "What matters most, is how much you care, Really care about Naruto..." Yamato said smiling at her, deducing how she must feel about the boy she is currently healing.

"Heh...I can tell, just by watching you Sakura...just how much you-" "- _S_ a..Sakura-chan..." a voice said cutting off Yamato as he, Sakura and Sanbashi had looked down and witnessed Naruto open his eyes and move slightly to look at the girl he called out to.

Sanbashi was surprised at how Naruto was moving to sit upright after being skinned like he was, but that was the power of Medical Ninjutsu and being a Jinchūriki. She smiled at his speedy recovery, but wondered at why Vergil was still unconscious. She sees Naruto hold the back of his head grimacing in pain.

Sakura, whose face had turned to shock, transformed to happiness as Naruto was now awake again and out of harms way.

"Ugh...What the..." Naruto said as he looked around, first to Sakura, then to Yamato and then checking his surroundings, seeing an unknown blonde woman with a downed white haired companion near her. Slightly delirious, he turns his attention back to Sakura. "What just happen? Why am I here?" Naruto asked confused at everything that is going on.

"I remember going after Orochimaru...and then-and then...ugh..." Naruto had said trying to think more clearly as he sat up more. But then he questioned again, "What did I do after that? What happened Sakura-chan?" he had said looking at the girl in question. But as he received silence, and a noticing a stray tear going down Sakura's cheek, he asked worried about her. "Huh? Sakura-chan what's wrong? Are you crying?" He said kind of worried that something bad had happened.

Sakura had wiped the tear away and smiles going to give an excuse to Naruto so he would not be worried. "No, Just got something in my eye that's all-" "-I Know! It Was Sai Wasn't It!?" Naruto said, Completely cutting off Sakura and jumping to conclusions and putting his foot in his mouth as he unintentionally insulted Sakura, making her mad and punching him in the gut hard, making him wheeze in pain.

Sanbashi had seen this and couldn't help but laugh at the banter that the two of them had with each other. She could see the underlying feeling that they had for each other, but wasn't sure if they were romantic or not. She would have teased them, but then she realized something that Naruto had mentioned earlier.

"Um not to break up the love fest between you two...But who is Sai exactly?" She said causing Sakura and Naruto to blush a bit, but Sakura had noticed what she had asked.

"Hey yea, speaking of which...Captain Yamato?" Sakura said looking at her superior. "Where is Sai anyway?" she asked, unaware of the deal that is happening.

"Um, Sai is-(*radio noise*)-uh, hang on just a moment..." Yamato said as he put his hand to his ear, getting the relay of what was happening from his clone. Speaking of which...

 **(Location: Back at the Crater)**

As the Yamato clone was busy hiding near the trees, Sai was finishing the message to Orochimaru from his Master. Orochimaru had silently stood taking it all in as he was listening to the last bit of the message the boy in front of him was saying.

"...and that is the Message Danzo-sama wanted me to convey." Sai had finally finished saying to Orochimaru.

Smirking, Orochimaru had said "I find that _very_ interesting..." he only said as the wind picked up slightly within the crater, blowing the dust away in certain areas.

"It's a very Intriguing story...but give me one good reason why I should believe you?" Orochimaru asks Sai as he showed no fear **(2)** at being subtly threatened by the Snake Sannin.

Sai then proceeded to use his left hand to go into the pack over his left shoulder, not even making an effort to hid what he was doing, until he sensed someone from behind him a bit too late, tackle him to the ground with a Kunai blade at his neck and all the scrolls splayed out on the floor. The one to tackle him was Kabuto, and he had a disapproving look on his face.

"What do you think you're doing?" Demanded Kabuto as he neared the kunai to Sai's neck.

"Let's not be hasty Kabuto, calm down...I believe our ranks have increased by one..." Orochimaru had said in full confidence, causing Kabuto to grit his teeth.

"You don't actually think that we could trust... _This One_." He said about Sai, to which he immediately responded. "The Contents of that envelope might convince you..." Sai mentioned to Orochimaru, pointing to the very thing on the floor. "Open it. It's from Danzo-sama to you..." Sai finished, still too calm at the position he is in.

Orochimaru, curious at what was inside, did just like the Boy said, making sure that there were no traps first, before opening the Manila Envelope and reading the paper inside. Surprise was etched into his face for a brief moment, before he talked to Kabuto once more.

"Kabuto, let the child go...we are going to be taking him with us." He said to his subordinate, making Kabuto slowly, and reluctantly, get off of Sai. "Shall we be leaving...Sai? that is your name isn't it?" The Sannin said smirking as he prepared to leave.

Sai, getting up slowly to not arouse any more suspicion that he already had, smiled...before all three in the Crater jumped away. And all of this was witnessed by the Yamato clone stationed there.

" _Sigh_...it's as we feared..." he muttered to himself as he sees them as they left.

 **(Location: Back at the Bridge)**

As Yamato was getting the message from his clone, Naruto had looked around and noticed the Blonde woman and her downed friend and had wondered who they were.

"Um hey?" Naruto said, garnering the attention of Sanbashi. She had looked up at her fellow blonde and noticed how weary and curious he was of her, but tried to play it off as he notice that she probably meant no harm, especially with a friend possibly injured. She on the other hand was evaluating the teen Jinchūriki to see if he was stable enough to trust, but with the way he was acting as if nothing happened, she made the decision to get to know him a little better. So, she smiled to ease the tension.

Hey if she could make friends with a Half Demon like Vergil, then maybe she could make a few new friends out of all this crap that they went through.

Seeing the smile, Naruto made the decision to introduce himself to her. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and if you didn't already know I'm a Ninja from Konoha...so uh what's your name?" Naruto said scratching his cheek a bit after smiling at her, natural curiosity dancing in his eyes at wanting to get to know her.

"Hehe..yea I know you're from Konoha..." Sanbashi said smiling at his, somehow at ease in his presence. "My name is Sanbashi. I'm a Samurai from Tetsu no Kuni, nice to meet you Naruto." She said to him in greeting.

"A Samurai? All the way from Tetsu no Kuni? Wow! That's far away from here! But if you are a Samurai, then where is your sword? And who is he?" He said as he ran his mouth a mile a minute while looking for the supposed Sword that she would be carrying and looking at her unconscious friend.

"Huh? But I always carry my..." She stops her sentence as she reaches for Tatsumaki on her back only to grab air-"Oh Goddamnit!" She says out loud causing Sakura to look back at her in confusion. Sanbashi gets up and asks Naruto to do her a favor. "Hey um can you do me a Huge favor and get Sakura so you both can watch my Friend please. I got to find my sword." She asks of him. "But isn't that your sword?" Naruto said pointing at the Massive stone sword embedded to the ground. Sanbashi looks and wonders how Vergil even got the Zweihänder in the first place.

"No no, that's not mine...it's his...His name is Vergil. Can you please watch over him for a minute while I get it?" Sanbashi pleaded to him.

"Uh yea sure, he's probably hurt and Sakura could fix him right up no problem." Naruto said giving her a small thumbs up while smiling.

"Oh good thanks a bunch...Be right Back!" She says running to the trees.

Nodding, he calls out to Sakura making her go to him. It was then that Sanbashi broke through to the trees to find her Sword where Vergil had kicked it when he was crazed. Yamato, seeing this, narrowed his eyes at her in suspicion, and then looked at the downed Vergil, wondering if he would pose a threat to them if he awoken.

Sakura looks down at Vergil, and starts to heal him a bit more, while Naruto was analyzing Vergil.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what's this guys story?" He questioned looking at Vergil's face seeing the two marks on the left half of his face recede somewhat to be faint lines.

"I don't know, but both Sanbashi-san and Vergil had a run in with Orochimaru while they were over here..." She said going off from Sanbashi's testimony about encountering Kabuto and Vergil having the Cursed Mark. Speaking of which...

"Oh really?" Naruto said gaining a bit of an edge in his voice. Then he questioned, "I wonder why they would be over here from so far away though?" Naruto pondered at the reasoning.

"Well, Sanbashi said that there were recent Demon activity throughout the Nations for the past three months and they were attacked. Remember those weird puppets that kept on appearing **(3)** when we tried to go and save Gaara?" Sakura said as she finished healing Vergil. Naruto had stiffened from the word "Demon", bringing up some bad memories, but was saved with the question Sakura asked.

"Oh yea those things! We thought Sasori was behind that and he had no idea either!" Naruto said out loud connection the dots.

"Yea, that would mean that there were Demons there and in Iron that warranted them to check out where the source is coming from." Sakura said, looking at Vergil sadly, "They checked here first, not knowing that Orochimaru was here as well...and I guess that Vergil has piqued his interest." She said showing a bit of anger at the Snake as she opened up Vergil's collar to show Naruto what was on his neck.

The Cursed Seal of Heaven.

(Sasuke...he has the same one as Sasuke...) Naruto had looked shocked at the mark and it brought back even more memories of when he fought his best friend at the Valley of the End. In a sort of trance, he inched his left hand closer to Vergil's Cursed Mark. As he got closer, he was unaware that Sanbashi had finally gotten her Sword from the tree it was embedded in, looked shocked at what was going on, and sped to their position in great haste.

"Wait!"

"Huh? What's-"

 _Grab_

Looking down, Naruto was met with a sight of an awaken, and unhappy Vergil, with his hair down, swiftly grabbing his left arm with his own left hand, and was sitting up readying his right hand to punch him with an odd looking Black and Grey Gauntlet that was not there before and some how appeared on his person.

Naruto would have been straight knocked out with a Right Hook if it wasn't for three things. Sanbashi had just in time held Vergil's arm back trying to calm him down. Three Wood branches had wrapped around Vergil's arm and upper body, signifying that Captian Yamato had kept a close eye on everything. He would have to thank him for that later. And finally Sakura had grabbed the enclosed fist-or what ever that was-covering Vergil's hand with her inhuman Strength that she acquired from her training with Tsunade-bāchan.

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down, calm down, calm down...it's ok we can trust them..." Sanbashi said to Vergil, who was breathing heavily while looking at Naruto with his icy blue eyes as he was tense, ready to try and fight the unknown people in front of them even though he was tired. As he stared at the Blonde teens Dark blue eyes, for a split second Naruto's eyes changed to the Red slit eyes of the Kyubi back to normal eyes, and Vergil's had turned sickly green back to their cold eyes once more. This caused Vergil to let go of Naruto as said teen backed up narrowing his eyes looking dead at Vergil **(4)**.

Everything was blocked out to him...

-gil?"

What was that odd feeling he had sensed when he looked at that boy?

-ergil..."

Could it be that the Boy was-

"Vergil!"

"Huh!" Getting out of his trance, Vergil looked at Sanbashi, with worry all over her face. He eased up a bit wondering what was wrong, until he looked down seeing branches wrapped around his body and arm. He looked up seeing a pink haired girl letting go of his hand that she held back, and looked past her to see an older Male with Green and black making an odd hand gesture scowling at him.

"...Sanbashi, what the hell is going on?" Vergil said, his voice cutting the tension in the air like a hot knife through butter, as he looked at the woman that was breathing a sigh of relief.

"Oh man you scared the shit outta me..." She said to him as she let go of Vergil, who put his arm down, making Enkidu disappear in a swirl of red and black energy.

"What was that?" questioned Sakura as she sees the gauntlet vanish from his arm. She would have said more, but was instantly quiet when she saw Vergil's eyes on her, causing her to lock up in place. She then sees him look at Yamato with his cold eyes, eyes that have seen far too much.

"Do you mind releasing me?" Vergil said practically demanding Yamato to let go of him without actually saying it.

"Yamato it's ok, this is how he usually acts..." Sanbashi says to the Wood user, silently pleading to him to let Vergil go.

Yamato had stood looking at the Swordswoman, wondering if she was insane. He could still be affected by the curse mark implanted by Orochimaru if what Sakura said was true when she showed it to Naruto. There was no way he would take a gamble like this, especially when he saw both the Swordsman and his Charge face off like two Titans battling it out when they had been "Transformed", and nearly again when Naruto almost lost his head. No...he will not endanger the well being of-

"Captain Yamato, let him go..." said a voice breaking his train of thought. And it was who that said it that shocked him.

It was Naruto...he was vouching for him!

"I think he could be trusted...please let him go...I don't think he could be that bad..." Naruto said to Yamato while still looking at Vergil, who sat quietly staring at Yamato.

(You have no idea... _Sigh_...Damn it Naruto...Don't make me regret this...) Yamato thought to himself, before with great reluctance, released Vergil from the Wood bindings.

So after Vergil was free from the branches, he brushed off his Jacket of any dirt that has accumulated and slowly stood up with the help of Sanbashi, who kept thanking the other Blonde in front of him.

"Vergil-san...do you remember anything before coming here? Anything after you got that mark on your neck?" Sakura questioned Vergil, as he looked a bit lost in thought while unconsciously rubbing his neck where the Cursed mark was.

He stood silent, thinking about how he was plagued in his own mind by the manifestation of Mundus' leftover taint within him. He then saw brief flashes of when he had succumb to the Power of Mundus, both many years ago and just recently, and his eyes darkened considerably.

"...yes. I remember quite well...and its something I would like to forget." Vergil said to Sakura, before turning his attention to the three unknown people. "You know my name, but I have yet to know yours..." Vergil said to them as he stood straighter, being as tall as Yamato himself. Said man stepped forward and introduced him and his squad to Vergil, prompting a "humph" and a scrutinizing gaze at all three of them, especially Yamato for bearing the name of his Father's sword, before turning his attention to Sanbashi.

"Where is my Sword?" he asked realizing beforehand that the Muramasa blade was missing, and not in the pocket dimension with Enkidu.

"Well I don't know for sure what type of Sword you use, but Sanbashi-chan said that you came with that." Naruto said, jumping into the conversation while pointing at the Zweihänder that was embedded on the road leading to the bridge. When Vergil looked at what he was pointing at, he had stiffened slightly, which didn't go unnoticed to Yamato, Sakura and Sanbashi, before he nodded once to Naruto and proceeded to approach the Sword that had likened him to be called the "Black Knight" by Mundus.

(It must've triggered the memory of when he was under the seal's influence...) Sakura had speculated in her thoughts, seeing as how she had experienced this first hand with Sasuke.

(Vergil...) Sanbashi thought worried that maybe the Sword would do more harm than good.

As he stood in front of the Sword, with the others not far behind, he theorized that he could try to avoid using as much of his power as possible, or simply try to use that Power for his own use in one day Combating the Emperor of the Underworld in his revenge against him. Thinking on it for another time, Vergil grabbed the sword from the hilt with his right hand and was pulling it up from the ground slowly but with great ease, as Blue fire and electricity engulfed the Zweihänder entirely, shocking everyone but Sanbashi who smirked at the show he was giving. It was then that the Fire made the sword seem thinner than it was, before Vergil swiped the Fire away at the side in a brilliant display, showcasing the smooth Katana blade Muramasa in his hand, a far cry to what sword looked like before. A small flash of blue at Vergil's left showing the sheathe of the katana in his hand, he then quickly put the sword away with a resounding click, where he swiped his white hair back to its spikey position, turned around and walked back as if nothing had happened.

"Heh...showoff..." Sanbashi muttered to Vergil as he stood next to her, smirking at that comment, and of the surprised look on Sakura and Naruto's faces.

"WOW! Can you teach me how to do That!?" Naruto asked thinking about the possibilities if making his weapons bigger to fight at a better advantage against other Ninjas.

"Sorry.." Vergil is not sorry, "...only people in my Family can do that..." Speaking truthfully, and visibly crushing Naruto's hopes of having a kickass super shuriken that he would love to make now that he saw that **(5)**. Oh he is not far off with that line of thinking...

"Well now that we got that out of the way, I know where Sai is..." Yamato said, gaining the attention of Naruto and Sakura. "He's gone off with Orochimaru...they're together." shocking his team, and garnering the attention of Sanbashi and Vergil at the mention of the Snake Sannin.

"They're together!?" Sakura said disbelieving at what she had heard, until Yamato confirmed to her, making her question once again. "Wait, what are you saying?" she asks still confused at the bombshell.

"It's obvious isn't it? Your teammate sided with the enemy..." Sanbashi said making the ninja look at her as she had her arms folded with a frown on her face. "And Disloyalty is something I don't tolerate...so with that in mind, _we_ are going to help you guys straighten him out, and maybe step on some _Snakes_ along the way." She said shocking the Konoha ninjas as she punched the palm of her hand while smirking at the idea.

"Sanbashi-" "-Nuh uh, no way Vergil, we are helping them with this. Its the least we could do after they healed us..." Sanbashi said finally cutting off someone as she looked at Vergil, who looked annoyed at that happening, until he said, "I was saying that I agree..." Making Sanbashi shut up at that.

"It would give me a much needed excuse to end that Snake Freak of Nature..." Vergil said while folding his arms looking over at the other side of the Bridge.

"Are you two sure that you would want to do that?" Yamato asked of them, "You really don't have to, you are not really obligated to help..." He said to them slightly suspicious of them, but relented when he saw the determined look on Sanbashi's face, seeing as she would probably help anyway.

"Nope, besides Five against three are better odds, and I have to payback that Four eyed bastard about taking my arm the first time." Sanbashi said to them in complete conviction with what she was saying.

"Sigh...ok. But you have to follow what I say for the duration of this mission. Understandable?" Yamato said now serious on the matter at hand.

"Crystal..." Vergil said still with his gaze towards the other side confirming for the both of them.

"Alright...Sakura, Naruto, get ready..." Yamato commanded as he walked ahead of the group to the bridge that was destroyed.

"Hai!" they said as Naruto had zipped up the jacket he wore all the way up and picked up his headband and tied it up around his head. Sakura had tightened her gloves and checked her equipment and went ahead with Yamato, telling Naruto to hurry up.

As Naruto went ahead, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, making him see that it was Vergil that stopped him.

"After this, we need to talk..." Vergil said to Naruto, giving him a sense of foreboding at what was to come.

"Yea I know...come on, we don't want to lose their trail." Naruto said running with the rest of his team.

As Naruto went to the end of the bridge with his team, Sanbashi had approached Vergil as he held his gaze toward the other side of the ravine. He seemed to look ok on the outside, but Sanbashi could tell that he was anything but fine.

"Hey...you gonna be ok?" She asked as Vergil had turned to her with a look of contemplation on his face.

"For now I will be..." He said as both he and Sanbashi made their way to the other Shinobi.

"Ok...but after this we are talking about what had happened with you ok?" She said to him, making Vergil look at her for a bit, before nodding at her request. Smirking, she replied, "Good, now lets go! We got a Snake to skin." Sanbashi said while running to meet with the rest of the group. Shaking his head at her apparent hyperactive behavior, Vergil goes with them to try and find the Ninja's wayward teammate.

 **(Location: Crater-5 minutes later)**

Touching down at the desolate area, Team Yamato along with Vergil and Sanbashi had looked around the crater, surveying the destruction all around. Vergil was greeted with more flashes in his mind, being here not controlling his actions as he fought a vicious Four tailed Beast, a Beast that he knew was the Blonde shinobi that he had met recently. Looking back at Naruto, who was gazing all around, he wondered how he would take that it was because of him that this crater was made. Sanbashi, seeing this, had silently stood with Vergil as she too looked back Naruto, wondering about the same thing that Vergil had thought.

Kicking his feet to the dirt, Naruto had noticed something, "The ground is still soft...The way this place is all torn up, and the Bridge being totally wrecked...Will somebody tell me what happened here!" Naruto said growing a bit frustrated at being in the dark.

"You don't remember anything?" questioned Yamato as Naruto had tried to think on what he could go on with his memories. (Again, just like Jiraya-sama had said would happen...) he thought as Yamato remembered what the Toad Sannin said if Naruto would ever tap into the Fourth tail.

Temporary Amnesia...

"Um...uhh...well I don't know, but there is one thing I don't get...Why was I unconscious?" Naruto questioned to either of his teammates, very confused on the matter.

When he asked, Yamato had looked at Sakura, maybe hoping that she would tell him or not, only for her to have a look on her face before she spoke.

"Orochimaru attacked you and...knocked you out..." She had said, garnering the attention of Sanbashi and Vergil, who stood quiet listening to it all.

(She's lying to him to protect him...) Sanbashi thought to herself as she witnessed the exchange, but Vergil's thoughts were entirely different.

(That will come back to bite her when I talk to him...He deserves to know...) Vergil thought to himself as he looked back around the crater, seeing images of himself as "something else" in certain places, until he saw a scroll on the dirt floor near Sakura.

"Huh? I..Uh-Oh Come on! Are you kidding me?" Naruto comically ranted to himself, wondering how he allowed himself to be knocked out in the first place.

Sakura and Yamato looked at Naruto an a bit of surprise, until they saw Vergil pick up a scroll and a book off the floor making Sakura go to him as he was looking through the book.

"It's a sketch book, but with a story to it. Whoever wrote in this is obviously talented..." Vergil said as he handed it to Sakura, who recognized it.

"This is Sais'...why would he leave his stuff scattered here like this. This is his most prized possession." Sakura said trying to make sense out of this.

"To have left something so precious behind...even he must have been pretty rattled by Orochimaru..." Yamato had said getting closer to Sakura and Vergil.

"So do you know exactly what happened here?" Sanbashi said as she was looking around too but got near Vergil, who was reading the Scroll in silence.

Turning to the Swordswoman, Yamato responded, "I myself don't but the clone I planted did, and thanks to the wireless radios, I was in contact with him just now." he said pointing to his ear.

"So do you know what happened here then..." Sakura asks, prompting a quick response out of Yamato.

"Two things...first Sai had a conversation with Orochimaru...then he left with him and Kabuto..." he said making Sanbashi grow mad at that while rubbing her right arm, while Naruto had asked what that meant.

"They were too far away for my clone to overhear..." Yamato said a bit disappointed at that.

"You think he had no choice but to go along with them?" Vergil asked as he rolled up the scroll, seeing it as unimportant and giving it to Sakura.

"Kidnapped?...didn't appear that way...No, Sai approached Orochimaru and gave him something..." Yamato said out loud to them.

"Bribery?" speculated Sanbashi, but saw Yamato and Vergil shake their heads at that.

"No, I think he sold his team out." Vergil said refuting her earlier statement, making Yamato agree. (Some Ninja's just don't have any honor to do uphold their principles.) He thought disgusted at this persons actions.

"Now hang on just a minute! Sai maybe one of the biggest jerks I have ever met, but you're not really saying he would betray us are you?" Naruto said who tried to come to the defense of Sai.

"Wait, it's possible..." Sakura said making Naruto look at her in shock. Then she remember something that Tsunade-sama had said to her in passing one time.

"Captain Yamato, do you know a man named Danzo?" she asked out loud in all seriousness, prompting Yamato to respond back saying that he knew, and Sanbashi looking a bit wide eyed at the name. Only ones who didn't know were Vergil and Naruto.

"That old Warhawk **(6)**? The supposed famed "Shinobi of Darkness?" Sanbashi questioned out loud, making Yamato nod in her direction.

"Yes, he is a member of an elite faction that opposed the Sandaime Hokage in Konoha..." Yamato said.

"He's also Sai's superior...and he doesn't think to highly on the Thirds Legacy." Sakura said while thinking on the two conspiring together making plots against their "enemies".

"So that would mean that this _Sai_ person won't make any moves unless authorized by his Master within the shadows..." Vergil said, slightly seething in anger at the prospect. To him, it reminded him of Mundus, manipulating things in the background while everyone else does the dirty work.

"Exactly. Sai's contact with Orochimaru could be a move on Danzo's part..." Yamato said, thinking on what the plan might be. Until he had said that Sai might had a completely different mission than their own.

"So then, this whole mission...he was using us? To get to Orochimaru?" Naruto disbelieving in what he was hearing.

"Yea I think he played you guys..." Sanbashi said, familiar with the sting with betrayal.

"Sigh...its a bit of a wild guess but...I have a feeling what's going on." Yamato said to his team. "It maybe a stretch but, I think Danzo...maybe plotting with Orochimaru for the Destruction of Konoha!" Shocking all that heard it.

All except Vergil.

Smirking, Vergil had one thing in mind, how would he Kill the Snake when he gets his hands on him.

(He won't be plotting anything if his Head is no longer attached to his shoulders now will he?) He thought sinisterly as he eyes flashed Sickly Green, wanting payback. He will enjoy this, _Immensely_...

 **(Location: Uzushiogakure no Sato)**

The Hidden Whirlpool Village.

A once prosperous Village allied to the Hidden Leaf Village.

A village that used to house a single clan that had founded and ran it all.

The Uzumaki Clan...

But that was many, many years ago...Before the Third Shinobi War had rained down on the Village.

Because of that, the only thing left within the village, was nothing but Ruins...

...

...

...and a giant Hell Gate within the edge of the island.

...The True Hell Gate **(7)**.

This particular Hell Gate wasn't like the others throughout the Elemental countries. Well for one, it was significantly Larger than the other three...well two since one is destroyed. The other thing that stood out was the very intricate and complex Seal that was near the bottom of the Hell gate.

Its Purpose?

The disallow any entry to and from the Demon World...so long as the Connection on the other side hasn't been tampered with...

It was tampered...but only slightly for only trickles of Demonic Aura leaked from the gate itself.

 **(Play: Devil May Cry 4 Ost - Baroque and Beats [40 seconds intro])**

Some of the demonic aura had trickled out from High above the Gate itself, but was only able to release only a little amount to let one demon pass through without forcibly damaging the Gate.

 _ **DUN-DUN**_

A gold Orb popped out high above the Gate, morphing around in a circular motion to reveal an Angelic-looking White Knight with a metallic feathery looking white and gold Armor plating, and a open Halo on its helmet piece. On his back are "Wings" covered in the same armor as the rest of its body, and his large blade coated in white and gold, metallic feathers at the hilt, and a wind up function on the handle to boost its power.

As the White Knight floated down lightly, he touched the ground and looked high into the sky. The "Wings" had retracted back and are now attached to his left shoulder, now looking more like a giant Shield on his arm.

 **(End Song)**

Slowly stepping forward, the lone Alto Angelo had to go over what had happened after it was dispatched to the Underworld by his Holiness' orders. It was with the other Angelos within the Underworld, and it was trying to find more demons to be brought in for the Chief Alchemist of the Order **(8)** to use on experiments. But the group was ambushed by a large flash of lightning that nearly destroyed them all.

It was after that the Angelo itself had been morphed once again, but in front of a silhouette of a being with three glowing red eyes. It was then been forcibly given a task from his new "Master". Now as it Flew back up into the air, and towards the source of Demon Energy it had sensed far in the horizon, the Alto Angelo had to remember its new programming that was within its consciousness.

Search for the Demon named Vergil...

...And Eliminate him..

 **(A/N) WOOOO Done! and I Guess U didn't Expect That last part Did you HAHA**

 **Oh and guess what? The poll is now officially Closed!**

 **Lets see and the winner is...**

 ***Drum roll***

 **MISTRAL! (crowed chanting)**

 **Well there you have it, and in the Next Chapter you will have a taste of what Sam and Mistral are up to while Vergil and Sanbashi has some very interesting interactions with Team Yamato.**

 **(1) The Shodai means the First, and that Yamato though powerful, is nothing compared to the First Hokage.**

 **(2) The ROOT programing is taking its affect in suppressing Sai's emotions.**

 **(3) The Marionette have appeared but off chapter during the Kazekage rescue mission. So remember them, cause they appear around Suna.**

 **(4) Naruto, or more specifically the Kyubi knows what Vergil is hehehe...**

 **(5) Naruto will get inspiration later with that lol**

 **(6) Danzos nickname, practically wanting to go to war with anyone for the Leaf to Prosper as the dominant Village**

 **(7) The Big Hell Gate that is at the center of Fortuna Island. oh Boy I can't wait to unveil the lore for its existence in Uzu no Kuni lol.**

 **(8) And Guess who it is. You should know.**

 **Anyway its been a blast but for now enjoy this chapter as I ease my eyes.**

 **Like, Fav, Comment/Flame all that stuff and enjoy reading.**

 **and April fools day...if you are reading it on that day lol**

 **sincerely, TeaMDbzNaruto**


End file.
